Barian Wars Battle of the Barians
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: When Ryan wakes up, he finds out that his brother and sister are barians trying to take out Yuma. Now split between his friends and family Ryan must make a choice to save one but loose the other. Rated T now. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the third, final and conclusion of Barian Wars and Ryan Oliver Saga. Before I start just want to say sorry for the wait, but now the wait is over so here we go and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

 **All the battles fought…**

 _"_ _I rebuild the overlay network, now behold Archfiend Seraph!"_

 **All the duels dueled…**

 _"_ _Nowdestroy Shark Drake and Ryan Oliver!"_

 **Have all led to this…**

 _"_ _Now I will pay a visit to Shark and Rio, no Nash and Marin, the leaders of the Barian Emperors."_

 **DisneyAnimefan94 presents:**

"I cannot guarantee your brother's safety."

"Understood."

 **The conclusion of the Barian Wars trilogy and Ryan Oliver Saga**

"Nor will we be responsible for his fate Nash, whether its us, you or Mairn."

"Agreed."

 **Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians**

 **Chapter 1: A Dark Secret Reviled**

 **Ryan's POV**

"Ryan, Ryan can you hear me, wake up!" A voice called out to me as I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Dine, hovering over me. "Oh thank goodness you're okay." She said with delight as I smiled at her. Then I looked up and was shocked what I saw. The entire sky was crimson instead of blue.

"What, what happened?" I asked confused at what was going on.

"I don't know Ryan. When Dumon beat you it cut off our connection to you." Dine said. "But when you regained consciousness and slowly breathing we regained our connection, and then found this." She said pointing out in a direction. I then looked to see Heartland beginning to be enveloped by crystals.

" **THIS IS THE WORK OF THE BARIANS**." Gaios's voice boomed, as I looked behind me to see him.

"The barians?" I asked.

" **YES RYAN. THE BARIANS ARE FUSING EARTH WITH THEIR WORLD.** " He answered.

"But why would the barians do that?" I asked.

" **BECAUSE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH A OBJECT CALLED THE NUMERON CODE, A DEVISE THAT BOTH ASTRAL WORLD AND BARIAN WORLD HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR TO DESTROY EACH OTHER. AND IT IS SOMEWHERE HERE ON EARTH.** " He said as I gasped realizing something.

"And if it somewhere here, and by fusing their world with ours, then that means…"

" **PERCICELY, THEN THEY WILL FIND IT AND DESTROY OUR FRIEND ASTRAL'S HOMEWORLD**." He said. Just then the whole city then shook.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Ryan look their!" Dine said as I looked over to where the Heartland docks where at to see a light over the ocean.

"Hey what's that?" I asked.

" **A PORTAL TO BARIAN WORLD**." Gaios said as then seven lights came out of it.

"Looks like something came out of there." I said as I then gasped remembering something.

"Oh no, Shark, Rio." I said as I then ran back inside the hospital and going into their room where both were gone. "Their gone." I said as I pounded the wall in the room. "And it's all my fault, Dumon took them." I said. "Dumon, he and the other emperors will pay for this." I said. "I have to find the others first, make sure they're okay." I said as I then ran to Shark's bike and started it up.

"Um Ryan, you do know how to ride your brother's bike right?" Dine asked unsure.

"Um, more or less." I quickly admitted.

"Well which is it, more or less?" She asked.

"Guess we'll have to find out." I said as I began driving. It was rough but I got the hang of it after a while. I then arrived at Heartland square when suddenly a purple light in front of me as I sharply stopped the bike and got off. I then looked to see a purple humanoid figure wearing a red cape and a hair style similar to Shark. I realized it was a barian. "Hey barian!" I yelled out as the barian turned around and faced me. "What have you done to my brother and sister!" I yelled out angrily.

"Ryan, you shouldn't be here." The barian said as I was surprised at both how he knew my name and his voice.

"Wait, that voice." I said as I could feel my heart beating loud. "No, it couldn't be, it just can't!" I said having a fear of knowing who it was. Just then a huge van then rode up to us as both the barian and I looked and saw Quattro come out of it.

"Ryan, what are you doing, get away from here, that guy's dangerous!" He yelled out.

"Wait!" I yelled back at him. "I just got to make sure I know who it is." I said as I approached the new barian slowly. "Shark, is-is that really you?" I said praying it wasn't him.

"I'm not Shark or Reginald anymore Ryan, I am Nash, leader of the barians." I gasped as I felt an emotional pain rush through my whole body, when he said that.

"No way, there's no way you can be one of them!" I said as I felt tears coming down my face seeing that my brother was the barian in front of me.

"Sorry brother but I am." Shark said. "And you're in my way. And anyone who gets in the way of the emperors, must pay." He said as a duel disk materialized around his arm.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard Quattro yell out as I looked as he threw a duel anchor around Shark's barian arm. "Now you'll have to duel me Shark." He said as Shark looked to him.

"Very well." He said. Just then Quinton stepped out and handed Quattro a card as he then looked at me.

"Ryan follow us, we will lead you to safety." He said but I stood there still in shock.

"Ryan, come on we got to go!" I heard Dine say as I snapped back to reality as I nodded. I hopped back on Shark's bike and followed Quinton in the van. All around us I could hear the battles of the other duels going on. But at the same time my mind was on other things. Like why was Shark calling himself Nash, Nash was his past name. And how was the friend and brother I knew and the same person I knew in the past was a barian. And did Rio change sides too and found out she was a barian like Shark? "Ryan." I heard Dine as I looked at her. "Don't worry Ry, we'll figure this all out. I'm sure its all a misunderstanding. Who knows maybe the barians mistook your brother as one of them." She said. I knew she was just making me feel better but I knew better. I know what I saw in front of me when Shark was in a barian form. We drove for few more minutes until the van in front of me stopped. I stopped the bike to see Quinton, the younger brother Trey, even Yuma, Tori, Astral who was back, Cathy and Caswell as well.

"What's going on you guys?" I asked getting of the bike.

"We just lost Quattro's signal." Quinton answered as I gasped.

"Wait, are you saying he lost to my brother?" I asked as I couldn't believe what was happening.

"No way, Quattro and Bronk and the rest are all gone?" Yuma asked as he began to sob.

"The rest too?" I asked.

"Yes Ryan, I'm afraid so." Astral said as I looked up at him.

"Astral, please you got to tell me, was-was Rio with them?" I asked as Astral slowly nodded his head as I fell to the ground. "No, this can't be happening, Shark and Rio working on the barian's side?" I said as I then looked out to where we left Quattro. "We're out in the open." I said as everyone looked at me. "We're still out in the open, if we stay out here any longer, they'll come and pick us off one by one." I said.

"So what do you suggest?" Quinton asked as I looked at him.

"We make for shelter, find a place where they can't find us." I said. "And I know just where to go." A few minutes later going through a series of backroads to not get the attention of my brother, sister or the rest of the barians, we arrived at the card shop Shark, Rio and I had hung out at. Apparently the store was closed but we realized that the door was open. When we got in it was completely empty.

"This would be the last place where they'll find us." Trey said.

"Then that doesn't give us that much time." I said as I sat down on a chair.

"Hey Ryan, why aren't you with the other barians?" Trey asked looking at me. "Or are you just a spy for them." He said in an angrily tone as everyone calmed him down.

"That's okay everyone, Tray has a right to be mad at me since my brother beat his." I said as I looked at him. "But know I am not one of the barians, because if I was you would all be gone in an instant." I said as I then took out a photo of me, Shark and Rio as I looked at it. "Can't believe Shark and Rio would just turn on us like that." I said as I pulled out a photo of the three of us. "This is all my fault, I should've been more stronger!" I said.

"What do you mean your fault?" Tori asked as I looked at her.

"When Yuma left for Astral world, Dumon came and wanted to take Shark and Rio away. But I stopped him and duel him again so that he can't get his hands on them, but I lost." I said. "It's my fault, if I didn't lose Shark, Rio and the others would still be here." I said feeling more tears coming down my face.

"You're wrong Ryan." I heard Kite who was sitting on the other side of the room. "We're all to blame for this." He said. "Right now we don't have time for self-pity." He said as I looked back down at the photo. "Besides, even if you had beaten Dumon, he would still have found a way to get to Shark and Rio."

"Your right Kite, this isn't any time for self-pity." I said and got off of my seat and walked to the door.

"Ryan, wait! Where are you going?" Tori called out to me. I stopped but I didn't face her or the others.

"I'm going to find Shark and Rio, and bring them back." I said as everyone gasped.

"Ryan are you crazy?" Kite asked yelling at me. "If you do that the moment you enter a duel you'll end up just like Quattro. We aren't their friends anymore Ryan meaning that they probably don't see you as a brother either." He said.

"Then that means I will have paid for my mistakes." I said.

"Ryan wait!" I heard Yuma say as this time I turned around to face him. "What, you're going to stop me too?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"No, but just so you know, Shark once told me that you were the best thing that's ever happened to him and Rio. And that he was happy you came into his life and helped him out of the darkness." He said as I gasped. "And if you did that then, I know you can do that now." He said with a confident voice as I just smiled.

"Well thanks Yuma, I guess I'll keep that in mind." I said as I looked at everyone else. "Now listen, you all need to get out of here before they come looking for us. There's no telling if they are on top of us right now." I said as everyone nodded. I took one last look at the people who I was proud to call my friends as this would probably be the last time I saw them then walked out. I looked around and thankfully the barians weren't here. I quickly jumped onto Shark's bike and made my way to one more spot before I could confront him.

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: Ryan arrives back at his home, still uncertain on facing Shark and Rio. But then, Gaios revieals more to Ryan about his past. And a friend from the past returns to tell Ryan about a prophecy and how his family fits into it. Next time on Battle of the Barians: Legend of Dylan.**

 **A/N: Hi everyone so as you know I am back and I will try to work on this story as much as I can. So sorry if I kept you all in suspense, but I am here now working on it. Sorry it took so long to get started on it. I was surprised at how many people were in support of this. I will be sure to try to name you all once this story is done. So until then keep checking in on this story for more updates.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians. So here we go with the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

 **Chapter 2: Legend of Dylan**

 **Ryan's POV**

After driving for a while and trying to avoid the emperor's shadows, I made it safely back to the house. I looked up at the place where I called home living with Shark and Rio.

"Shark, Rio, what happened? Why did you turn your backs on everyone who cared for us?" I asked as I walked inside.

"Hey Ryan, what happened to getting Shark and Rio back?" Dine's voice asked, but I ignored it. I then walked into the small living room and looked at a table filled with pictures of me, Rio and Shark. Then I turned to my brother's favorite chair that he liked to sit on.

"What would you do?" I asked the chair as if Shark was still sitting there looking up at me. I then sighed and sat down on the couch and took a look at my deck. It was this very same deck that both him and Rio helped me build.

" **RYAN…** " I heard Gaios as I looked up at him. " **RYAN, I KNOW ITS HARD WHAT YOU ARE GOING THROUGH**." He said as I stood up in front of him.

"Gaios, I don't understand, why is Shark calling himself Nash like in his past life, and how did he become a barian like Rio, or should I say Marin if that's what she's calling herself." I asked him.

" **THE ONLY WAY TO FIGURE OUT THE QUESTIONS YOU SEEK IS IN THE MEMORIES OF YOUR PAST LIFE**." He responded back as I gasped.

"My past memories, you mean there's more then besides my first meeting with Shark and Rio in the past?" I asked as Gaios nodded.

" **YES RYAN, BUT BEWARE, WHILE MOST OF THE MEMORIES YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE ARE JOYFUL ONES, THE OTHERS ARE THE MOST PAINFULLEST ONES BUT CONNECT YOUR PAST WITH YOUR PRESENT**." He said as I nodded.

"I understand, even if the memories are painful I have to find out how they are related to the barian emperors." I said as Gaios nodded again.

" **VERY WELL RYAN**." He said as my pendent began to glow as I was surrounded by a bright light just like in the ruins.

 **Normal POV**

Dylan was on a ship that was heading to the United Lands of Poseidon. He finally arrived in the late afternoon as the sun began to set. At the harbor he was greeted by Nash and a company of his guards.

"Dylan, welcome back." Nash said as he greeted his friend.

"Thank you Prince Nash, or should I say King Nash." He said noticing the family pendent around his neck. It was a purple pendent with a crimson crystal in the center.

"Thank you Dylan, there is to be a ceremony tomorrow for my coronation. Shall we make our way to the palace?" He said as the young priest nodded and made their way to the palace. "I know Marin is going to be happy to see you again, since it's been a year since she seen you." Nash said as Dylan blushed.

"I know I missed her too. That's why I kept sending letters to her." Dylan said as Nash just laughed. They finally arrived at the palace where Dylan was greeted by a familiar blue haired priestess.

"Dylan you're back!" Marin said as she embraced the long haired boy. "I missed you." She said as Dylan hugged her back.

"Marin, Nash aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" A voiced ask Dylan looked up to a boy around the trios age riding a horse.

"Oh how can I forget?" Nash said as he looked at Dylan. "Dylan this is our new friend Dumon, he's been with us for a while." He said as the boy dismounted his horse and walked up to the young priest.

"Hello Dylan, Nash and Marin have told me so much about you." He said as he shook Dylan's hand as his horse then made a noise. "Oh and this is my loyal partner Mach." He said.

"Hello Mach." Dylan said slowly putting his hand up to the horse as it accepted it allowing Dylan to pet him.

"That's some horse." Dylan said impressed with how well Dumon took care of him.

"Oh he's not just any horse." Dumon said with a chuckle as he looked to his horse. "Show them my friend." He said as just then a pair of wings came out from both sides of Dumon's horse as Dylan was amazed.

"A Pegasus, I thought they were just a myth." Dylan said as Dumon chuckled again.

"Well now they're not." He said.

"Well now that we got pleasantries out of the way, let's go inside and eat shall we." Nash said as he was followed by Marin and Dylan, while Dumon stayed behind with the winged horse.

"Hey Marin?" Dylan said as the blue haired girl glanced over at him. "I missed you too, hope you read my letters." Marin giggled at this and looked at him.

"Don't worry, I did." She said giving him a wink as Dylan blushed. They soon arrived at the hall for dinner where they were once again greeted by Dumon. While they were sitting down Dylan glanced over at Marin who was sitting down next to Dumon. He saw that the two were enjoying each other's company as he felt a bit envious.

"Dylan, is everything alright?" Nash asked as Dylan looked at him.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." He answered.

"Okay, meet me in the garden after dinner, I want to talk to you about something." He said as Dylan gulped at this worried about what the now new king had to tell him. After dinner was over Dylan did was he was told and met up with the young king who was already there.

"So Nash, what is it that you want to talk about?" He asked.

"It's about you and my sister." He said as Dylan was getting worried. "I know how you two had gotten along well since you two first met." He said. "And with me as the new king, I need someone else to look after her besides me." He then looked at Dylan. "And I wouldn't see the perfect person to look after her than you Dylan. That was the other reason I sent you the letter." He said as Dylan gasped and amazed at what he had to tell him.

"Wow Nash, I don't know what to say but I am completely honored by your request." He said.

"So you'll do it then?" Nash asked as Dylan only nodded. "Good." He said as he patted his friend on the back. "Just be sure to tell me when the wedding is." He said as Dylan blushed a deep red as Nash only chuckled and walked away. Dylan then looked up into the night sky and smiled knowing everything was going fine.

 _But little did anyone know even Ryan who was experiencing his past life ad Dylan knew, that darkness was upon the horizon._

 **To be continued…**

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians, As Ryan's past life as Dylan continues, He experiences the downfall of his relationships, a battle for the kingdom and his involvement with it that may put his very own life on the line. As he remembers, all this memories of how he came to be, Ryan now makes his choice, especially when a prophecy focuses on him and the barians. Next tim on Battle of the Barians: Legend of Dylan Part II**

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit short and was cut off. But I felt like after doing the last part it felt right to split it into two. So don't worry the rest will continue in the next chapter so stay tuned everyone for Part II.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to part two of Legend of Dylan. So now here we go and enjoy everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 3: Legend of Dylan Part II**

 **Normal POV**

The next morning, Dylan had woken up in his room in his palace, with the sound of sea birds from outside the window.

"Mmm, what a good morning." Dylan said stretching out his arms. After getting ready, he soon stepped out seeing the palace was getting ready for Nash's coronation ceremony later in the day. He made his way to the dining room for breakfast where he saw Dumon and Marin sitting down. They were just like he saw them last night, laughing and enjoying each other's company making him feeling envious again. They soon looked up at him as the young priest quickly calm down.

"Oh good morning, Dylan." Marin said as Dylan gave her a quick smile and wave. "Come join us for breakfast." She offered as Dylan nodded as he sit down next to her and the knight. As he was eating he could hear Marin and Dumon talking to each other.

"Oh Dumon, I can't wait to ride on Mach soon." She said with a dreamy tone in her voice as Dumon laughed.

"Well since you finally earned his trust, all we need to do is ask your brother, maybe after the ceremony." He said as Marin giggled. Dylan just sat there looking at them and just sighed and shook his head and then went back to eating. After eating breakfast, Dylan had decided to go on a walk for a little, before returning to the palace for Nash's ceremony. He walked through the market where he came across a flower shop where he got an idea. After picking out a bouquet of Marin's favorite flowers, he quickly ran back to the palace deciding to surprise her with the news that Nash gave him the night before. As he entered he walked by a servant.

"Excuse me, do you know where Marin is?" He asked politely.

"Yes, the princess is in the royal garden with the knight Dumon." He said as he bowed to him and then walked away.

"Why am I not surprise?" He said to himself as he then made his way to the garden. However when he arrived, he was shocked at what he saw. There was Marin and Dumon sitting together holding hands and leaning their faces closer to each other. Dylan gasped and dropped the flowers. The sound of the flowers hitting the ground along with his gasping was loud enough to have Marin and Dumon turn their heads and see Dylan standing there in disbelief.

"Dylan?" Marin said nervously since Dylan saw the two. "Please, it's not what it looks like." She said in her defense.

"I knew it." Dylan said as he turned the other way and ran.

"Dylan wait!" Marin said as she got up and ran after him. "Dylan wait please slow down!" She said. Dylan ignored her as he ran out of the palace until he stopped at the end of a dock.

"So you do love him." Dylan said in an angry tone of voice as Marin approached him slowly.

"No Dylan, it's not like that." She said trying to calm him down. Dylan then turned around with an angry look in his eyes.

"Why should I believe you? I saw how you look towards him. You probably think that he'll take better care of you then me." He said.

"That's not true! I still care for you in face I love you!" Marin confessed but Dylan refused to belive her.

"Enough! I don't ever want to see you ever again!" He yelled out her.

"Dylan…" Marin said with tears in her eyes. "Please…"

"I said GO!" He yelled out again as Marin then turned the other direction and ran away crying. Just then Dylan knew what he had said as he calmed down and looked the way to where the blue haired girl was. "Marin, I'm so sorry." He said as he hung his head and sat down on the end of the dock. Throughout the day Dylan just sat there quietly sobbing to himself. He then heard cheers coming from the palace as he realized that he just missed Nash's ceremony. "Probably for the best that I missed it after the way I yelled at Marin." He said. Just then he heard murmurs from around him as he saw a few people on their looking towards the ocean, Dylan looked as well as he was surprised to see a full fleet of ships coming towards the kingdom. Quickly Dylan ran to his ship still in the harbor as he pulled out a telescope to see that there with lots and lots of ships. "This is no greeting party, it's an invasion army." Just then several creatures appeared from the water and began firing towards the entrance of the kingdom. "Oh no." He said as he then turned back to see a bigger ship approach.

"It's the mad prince!" one of the people on the dock yell out as people began running away.

"Priest Dylan!" A familiar voice to the young priest echoed as he looked to see the captain of the ship. "Please, for you own safety, we must evacuate the harbor." He said as Dylan just stood there and shook his head.

"No, we must stand our ground and fight for the king." He said. "Tell me how armed is this ship?" He asked the captain.

"We are armed sir, but not that heavily armed this is just a ship for transportation." He said as Dylan groaned in frustration.

"That's just great." He muttered to himself.

"Sir, look." The captain said pointing at the wall of the main entrance. "It appears that Nash and his men are in retreat." He said, as Dylan saw his friend retreat with his men. Most of them he saw turned into stone thanks to the creatures that the mad prince summoned.

"Yes, and the invaders seem to stop their attack as well." Dylan observed as the monsters on the side of the fleet had stopped. "It's a mind game." He muttered. The young priest then looked at the captain. "Captain, you go on ahead and run to safety, I'll stay behind." He said.

"Are you sure?" The captain asked.

"Yes, I have a plan that may assist Nash." Dylan said as the captain nodded and ran off. As the day turned into the late afternoon the invasion fleet still stayed outside of the walls of the kingdom as if they were playing a mind game. Dylan just stood there on the ship as he was waiting for each side to make a move. Just then, Dylan saw as Nash and his men return this time carrying shields with them and unleashed his fleet on the water. That was when the creatures began their attack again. But when their blasts hit, Nash and his men put up their shields as they glowed and reflected them off and hit several of the guardians. "Mirror Shields, of course. They can reflect the attacks of those monsters." He said as he then looked over at the side of the invasion army. "But those aren't good enough, there are still plenty of those things out there." He said as he looked towards the water. "Time to make my move." He said as he then walked out to the edge and kneeled down, put his hands together and closed his eyes. "Oh great warriors of the sea, please hear my prayer and come to me in this time of need." He said. Just then the water before him glowed as he opened his eyes to see several heads pop up from the water and even a bigger one come out.

"Gaios, I need your help, the kingdom is being invaded and I need your help to assist my friend." He said as Gaios nodded his head.

" **YES, I UNDERSTAND. BUT THIS WON'T BE EASY MY FRIEND, I SENSE A DARK PRESENCE COMING FROM THE INVADING ARMY'S LEADER**." Dylan nodded.

"I understand Gaios, so we better make this quick." He said as Gaios nodded.

" **BUT FIRST, YOU ARE GOING TO NEED THIS**." He said as a armor and helmet appeared on the young priest. " **THIS IS MERMAILAN ARMOR, IT WILL HELP PROTECT YOU DURING BATTLE**." He said as Dylan grinned.

"Alright then, lets go." He said as he then jumped into the ocean and dove under water where he saw an army of mermails and atlanteans as he grinned and nodded to them as they nodded back. Then they all swam until they were beneath the fleet and the monsters. He looked over to the atlanteans and nodded towards them as they began to attack the monsters from beneath. He saw as the monsters began to fall as the mermails cheered. Dylan smiled as he then looked up at the ships and directed the mermails to attack. While they attacked, Dylan swam towards the main ship. He then climbed it to see a bunch of sailors running around the deck.

"Sir, our ships are being under attack by strange creatures." One of the sailors reported to someone sitting on a throne.

"I can see that you idiot, send our troops to the other ships and take them down. No doubt this was a plan set up by Nash." The one sitting on the throne said as Dylan quickly jumped aboard. Just then the sailors looked behind them and were caught by surprise.

"An intruder!" The sailor said.

"Well, what are you waiting for get him!" The leader said as the sailor and several others drew their swords and charged at him. Dylan then summoned a trident and fought back. He managed to take down all of his forces as he made his way to the throne. But when he got their he saw a boy his age with orange spiked hair.

 _Inside Ryan's mind he was surprise when he saw the face of Yuma's nemesis._

 _'_ _No way, that's Vector." He thought to himself. 'And yet this all now feels familiar. My meeting with the twins for the first time, meeting Dumon, fighting this battle against Vector, it's all coming back to me.'_

"So it's been you leading this attack the whole time. Playing mind games with Nash in order for him to make a mistake, the mad prince and conqueror of lands, Vector." He said as Vector chuckled evilly as he rose from his throne.

"Well, I can see that my reputation precedes me." He said as Dylan stood his ground.

"Yes and not for the better." Dylan said as he pointed his weapon at him. "Now your reign of terror and conquer ends here." He said as Vector drew his sword as he flashed an evil smile.

"Oh I doubt that." He said as he launched from his position towards Dylan as he blocked his attack with his trident. The two battled all over the ship attacking and blocking move for move. "Well warrior, I must admit you are a worthy opponent." Vector said as he flashed an evil grinned, but that won't help you save your friends in the kingdom." He said as he then streached out his hand towards the ocean. "NOW SHOW YOURSELF!" He said as the ocean then glowed brightly as a huge monster appeared on the ocean's surface with a number on it.

 _'_ _No way, that's the legendary number Abyss Splash'_

"Behold warrior, you are in the presence of a god!" Vector shouted as Abyss Splash fired upon Nash's fleet and the kingdom.

"Oh no!" Dylan said as he was caught off guard giving Vector the opportunity to strike back at him.

"You see? It's all hopeless now, your kingdom is doomed warrior!" Vector cried out as he crackled evilly.

"Not yet it isn't." Dylan said as he reached his arm out. "Gaios come forth and defeat Vector's warrior!" Just then Gaios appeared from out of the ocean and started to attack Abyss Splash as the two began to fight. "Now we have a fair fight!" Dylan said as he fought back as he brought Vector into a corner. "I will say it again prince, surrender now and retreat, or be destroyed." He said as Vector laughed again confusing the young priest.

"You think it's all over, take a look." He said as he then saw that Abyss Splash was overpowering Gaios.

"No Gaios!" Dylan shouted as once again he gave Vector an open opportunity to strike back forcing Dylan to fall to the ground.

"Your compassion for others will be your down fall warrior." Vector said as he moved in for a final strike. But before he could a sound of a horse caught both his and Dylan's attention as they both looked back to see that it was Marin riding out to them.

"Marin, no stay back!" Dylan said as he then noticed Vector was about to strike as he blocked it in the nick of time forcing him back as he stood up. He then noticed that Abyss Splash had just grabbed Marin taking her into its hand. He looked to see Gaios was nowhere to be seen and all he could do is to watch helplessly from Vector's ship. Just then he felt Vector's arms wrap around him as he held his sword at Dylan's neck. Vector then laughed as he looked on the boat Nash was on.

"It would be a good time to surrender now, or your sister is going for a swim and your friend here is a goner." He said as Dylan looked and saw a vortex appear from underneath Abyss Splash. Just then anther sound of a horse cried out as Vector and Dylan looked up to see Dumon riding on Mach's back.

"It's Dumon and Mach!" Dylan said but was soon restrained by Vector as he put a tighter grip around him. He then looked to his archers as they stood ready.

"Well, what are you all waiting for, fire!" He said as they unleashed their arrows on the duo, but missed. "Now make you choice, do you want to save your sister and your friend or your people?" He said as Nash looked helpless. Dylan wanted to say something to Nash but just then he saw Marin stand up in the palm of the giant.

"Do not fret my friends." She said in a calm voice. "For I shall make the choice for you."

"No but that means…" Dylan said as he couldn't believe what he was about to see.

"I will offer up my own soul to Abyss." She said.

"No!" Dylan shouted as he broke the hold on him and ran to the edge of the ship. "No Marin, why, why are you doing this?" He cried out as the younger sister turned her head to face Dylan giving him a sad smile.

"Why? The answer is simple." Marin said. "People do crazy things when they're in love." She said. "Dylan please watch over Nash and Dumon when I am gone and goodbye my love." She said as she then fell into the vortex.

"No, this can't be happening." Dylan said as tears came out of his eyes. "RIO!" Dylan/Ryan cried out as a bright light came from the vortex. Just then another giant came out from there glowing in a blue aura. "What, what is that thing?" He said.

"Too late." A voice said as Dylan looked behind him to see Vector as he forced Dylan to the edge of the ship. "You were foolish to challenge me. Now you are lost without your friends." He said as Dylan looked with horror as Vector's sword began to glow an ominous violet aura. "Poison Slash!" He shouted as he struck Dylan as his armor shattered as the cut went straight across his unprotected chest. Dylan could now only see a blur as he felt Vector push him into the waters below.

 **Ryan's POV**

"Ahh!" I shouted as I found myself back in my room and looked to see Gaios and Dine before me. "I'm- I'm back." I said as I looked out to see the sky still a crimson color. "I remember now, I remember everything." I said remembering as all the memories of my past life came flooding back into my mind. I then looked back at Gaios. "But if I died, how come I never became a barian like Nash or Marin." I said calling Shark and Rio by their past names.

" **YOU WHERE ALMOST CLOSE TO BECOMING A BARIAN RYAN, IF IT HADEN'T BEEN FOR US**." Gaios said as I was confused.

"What do you mean, if it wasn't for you guys?" I asked him.

" **AFTER YOU FELL IN BATTLE, DINE HERE FOUND YOU SINKING INTO THE DEEP WATERS OF THE OCEAN**. **I PICKED YOU UP AND NOTICED THAT YOU WHERE GLOWING A CRIMSON AURA AND WHERE BEGINGING TO MATERIALIZE**. **WE QUICKLY BROUGHT YOU BACK TO THE TEMPLE OF THE MERMAILS TO HEAL YOU BUT WE COULDN'T**." He said as he continued his story. " **WE HAD ONLY ONE SOLUTION**."

"And what was that solution Gaios?" I asked him. But before he could answer, another voice spoke up.

"Too seal your soul away." A female voice said as I looked back a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes.

"Aqua?" I said as I was shocked as she nodded.

"Yes Dylan, I see you remember all of your old memories." She said. "But yes the only solution was to seal your soul away in the very same pendent that you have around your neck." She said as I looked down at it.

"My pendent?" I asked as she nodded.

"The only way to save you was to seal your soul in the pendent but it came with a price. It would cost all the mermails to sacrifice their own life force to seal your own soul away." She said as I gasped and looked at Dine and Gaios.

"You went through all that just to save me?" I asked as the two nodded. "Wait, if they sacrificed their life force, how come they are here right now?" I looked at Aqua.

"While the mermails did sacrifice their own life force, their spirits were still intact and were sealed away into stone tablets." Aqua explained. "But before that Gaios gave me an eternal elixir to stay young forever and protect the pendent." She said. "So from there on I stood in those ruins watching the islands becoming conquered by Vector and his men while I was sealed inside what would become the ruins of the temple. But thousands of years later, fate would make its turn." She said. "The ruins where then opened once again when a couple came to explore them. That couple was your own mother and father Ryan." She said as I gasped.

"My mom and dad?" I asked as Aqua nodded her head.

"At first I thought they were intruders. But when I realized they meant no harm I decided to give them a tour of the ruins." She explained. "I then showed them the stone tablets of all the mermails and your father was intrigued by how they looked so he drew all of them on separate pieces of paper. When I asked him why he was so interested he said that both the mermails and the stone tablets looked like something from a game called Duel Monsters. But when your father did that, he must've unlocked the slumbering spirits of all the mermails." She said as I was amazed at my dad was the one who practically was the one who brought the mermils into the game of Duel Monsters. "They soon departed the ruins, but not before I gave them the pendent." She said.

"You gave my parents the pendent?" I asked as she nodded. "But why?"

"Because I had saw a vision that they would be coming and I knew I could trust them with it." She said. "So I gave it to your mother, but just then the pendent had glowed showing that I gave it to the right people, for you see your mother was with child, you." She said as I gasped. "So I could only assume that your soul somehow made refuge in your new infant body, with your memories locked away." She said.

"So I am basically an incarnation." I said as Aqua nodded. "And Gaios, and the others must've been turned into Duel Monsters cards with their spirits intact and found their way to me." Looking at Gaios and Dine as they nodded.

"I should have told you all this was coming along time ago." Aqua said as I looked at her.

"What do you mean Aqua?" I asked her.

"The truth is I foretold a future, a prophecy if you will, that the royal siblings along with their friends would disappeared. But while one remained here in this world, the others would be revived on a world full of cold, dark and hatred for another world opposite of theirs. Then the royal siblings would return to this world but with no memories of their past, but would be reunited with their friend, only to remember their dark past and rejoin that dark world again." She said.

"So you knew what would happen then this whole time?" I asked her as she nodded. "Well did the future tell you anything else?" I asked her only to shake her head.

"I'm sorry Ryan I can't see that far into the future." She said as I sighed.

"But one thing I know for sure Ryan. Your story from the past may not have been happy, but that doesn't make you who you are. But it's your story here and now and who you chose to be." She said as once again all my memories from the past and present came flooding back. All the people I knew, my mother, father, Shark, Rio, Yuma, Astral, Kite, Lightning and other individuals whether friend or foe as I finally realized who I was. "So who are you now my friend?" Aqua asked.

"My name is Ryan Oliver Kastle, brother of Reginald and Rio Kastle and son of Alexander and Natalie Sabrina Oliver." I said with confidence. "And I think it's time for a change." I said. I then walked up to the restroom where I looked into a mirror and saw a reflection of myself. I sighed as I opened a drawer and took out an object. I looked back and sighed as I knew what I was going to do. What side I was going to take, even though it would cost me everything.

 ** _Snip!_**

 **A/N: Whoa I never thought the chapter would be this long. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So on with the preview for the next one.**

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: Nash and Marin are challenged in a two on one duel with a familiar face. But when Nash refuses to duel him the challenger pushes him and Marin in ways that they would never thought he would do. Once the duel starts, who will be the victorious ones?**

 **Next time on Battle of the Barians: Clashing Waves**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians and the most anticipated duel. So I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

 **Chapter 4: Clashing Waves**

"What do you mean you haven't found them yet?" Nash asked as all the emperors were meeting with him.

"Sorry Nash, but there's just no sign of Yuma or the others." Alito said. "If they are anywhere in the city, they must be hiding someplace good." He said.

"Keep looking." Nash said gritting his teeth. "There is no rest until Yuma and the others are destroyed and their numbers are ours." He said commanding them as they all nodded and disappeared. "Marin wait." Nash asked his sister as she stopped to look at him. "What about our own private search for Ryan, did you find him?" He asked but the blue haired girl

"No, sorry Nash but I couldn't find him anywhere." She said.

"Ryan isn't anywhere the same time as Yuma something isn't right." He said as a concerned expression was on his face. "We have to find him before the others do Marin. If they find Ryan before we find him." He said as Marin looked concerned herself. Even though her and her brother switched sides, they were still concerned for their brother. "You should've seen the way he looked at me. He looked like as if he saw a monster instead of me." He said. Rio wanted to say something until a roar of a motor interrupted them as they look to see a motor bike coming at them. Nash stood in the way of his sister as the motor bike stopped.

"Hey Nash, isn't that your bike?" Marin asked as Nash looked to see it was his bike. Only now someone else was riding it. The rider was wearing a purple trench coat, blue jeans and black boots, and wearing a red helmet with a visor. Nash had a feeling who it was behind the helmet.

"Ryan, is that you?" He asked as Marin gasped.

"If you want to know, you and your sister will come and meet me in Heartland Park, where it all began." The mysterious biker said as he then revved up the bike and rode away.

"Nash, do you think that was Ryan?" Marin asked her older brother.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it is since he gave us a location where to meet him." Nash said. "After all it was there where we first met Ryan. I just hope it isn't the last." He said as both he and his sister glowed a purple and light blue aura and flew off to the park. When they arrived, they found the biker still wearing a helmet over his head standing at the foot of a small hill as they landed in front of him. "Alright we're here, now show yourself Ryan, there's no need for a secret identity now." Nash said pointing a finger at him. The biker then took off his helmet, to reveal himself. Nash and Marin were surprised, indeed it was Ryan but now his long hair was now cut and spiked up a bit. And now that they got a full look at him, besides the purple trench coat, blue jeans and black boots he also wore a t-shirt with a shark on it with a pink ribbon similar to the one Marin wore.

"Hello bro." Ryan said as he looked at Nash as he then glanced over at Marin. "Hey sis."

"Ryan, I don't understand, why did you ask us to come here?" Marin asked.

"Because, I am becoming part of this war now." Ryan said as he pointed at the two. "I challenge the two of you to a duel." He said as Nash just sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Ryan, but I'm afraid we can't." Nash said. "Marin and I agreed that we would try to not get you involved in anyway." He said.

"Is that what happened to Quattro and the others?" Ryan asked as he raised his voice. "They are gone now because you and Rio turned you backs on everyone." He said as Nash gritted his teeth.

"That was different Ryan!" He shouted as his voice was raised. "They were in our way from getting the numbers from Yuma and Astral. And by the way, there is no Shark or Rio anymore there is only Nash and Marin." He said as he calmed down. "You don't understand what's going on here Ryan, we need the numbers to save our world." Ryan scoffed at this.

"And how, by destroying two worlds full of good and innocent people to save it?" He said annoying Nash even more. But then he took a deep breath.

"I know what you're trying to do here Ryan." He said in a calmer voice. "You are doing this to provoke us to duel you. In fact I know why you are challenging us. Your heart is in so much pain about all this that you just want someone to end it and end up just like Quattro and the others who protected Yuma and Astral, and you want that someone to be me and Marin." He said. "Well let me tell you something Ryan, we are not going to end you, we are going to make sure that you aren't involved in any of this, to protect you. Because that's what a family does, they protect each other." He then turned to Marin. "Come on, lets join the others to search for Yuma, Marin." He said as the two began to walk away.

"So, this is all what the mighty leader of the barians has to say?" Ryan asked as Nash and Marin stopped. "It sounds like to me that the leaders of the barians are actually cowards and are afraid of dueling someone who is close to them." This make Nash angrier as he gritted his teeth again, and balled both his hands into fists. Marin realized what was happening and put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Nash, don't." She said looking at him. "Ryan is just getting under your skin to force you into a duel." But then Ryan raised his voice again.

"I guess your leadership isn't as good as Dumon's, Nash." He said with a smirk on his face. "Because we all know that Dumon is better then you Nash, and that he would make a much better leader than you." And with those words, Nash had snapped he then turned around and walked back to Ryan, ignoring his sister's pleas to stop him.

"How dare you compare us Ryan Oliver!" Nash yelled pointing at him. "You think this has anything to do with Dumon and who's better? This has nothing to do with it!" He shouted. "You know I was going to leave you off the hook, but I guess I was wrong." He said as he lowered his head. "To show that I am no longer Reginald 'Shark' Kastle, I must get rid of anyone who my weaker side was connected to." He said as he lifted his head with his eyes shooting a stare at Ryan. "Even my own brother." He said. This was all Ryan needed as he still had his smirk on his face.

"Well then, let's duel for it, but if I win you and Marin will leave the barians and help Yuma and the others to beat the other emperors." Nash nodded at Ryan's request and looked at his sister.

"Come on Marin, let's show this human what it means to mess with the seven barian emperors." He said. Marin couldn't believe what they were about to do. She and her brother were going to duel the brother they adopted, the one who she cared for and secretly fell in love with. But as much as she loved Ryan, she was loyal to her brother and, the emperors and Barian World. She sighed as she walked up to his side.

"Alright Nash, let's do this." She said as she narrowed her eyes at Ryan. "And Ryan, you are going to pay for insulting us." She said as both hers and her brother's pendants began to glow.

"Go Barian Battlemorph!" They both shouted as the two glowed and transformed into their barian forms. While Nash was all purple with a red cape, Marin skin was white with both sides of her cheeks with red marks on them, her hair was extended, wearing a white dress, and a golden diadem rested on her forehead.

"My turn now." Ryan said as his own pendent glowed. "Mermailian Armor: Ultra Mode!" He shouted as he downed in his new amour.

"So I see you have upgraded your amour." Marin said. "Now lets just see how the power of the mermails fairs against the power of the barians." Then all three duel disks appeared on their arms, while on Ryan's helmet, a visor appeared on it.

"Let's Duel!"

 **To be continued…**

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: Round one of the duel between Ryan and the leaders of the barians begins as both sides summon their strongest monsters, and Ryan unleashes his attack on them. Will it be enough? Or will the barians strike back? Next time on Battle of the Barians: Clashing Waves Part II.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians. And now, it's the moment you've all been so patiently waiting for, Nash and Marin vs. Ryan duel. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 5: Clashing Waves Part II**

 **Normal POV**

On top of a building facing the park, Vector stood there as the four other, appeared.

"Vector, why have you called us?" Mizar asked in an annoyed voice. "I just located two, Quinton and Trey."

"I have to agree with Mizar, why did you call us all here?" Dumon asked as Vector looked at them.

"Take a look down there." He said pointing down at a direction. The four looked where he was point at.

"It's Nash and Marin." Dumon said seeing them in their barian forms.

"Yeah but who are they dueling?" Girag asked as they saw their opponent. Dumon looked and realized who it was.

"It's Ryan." He said as the others gasped.

"The kid?" Girag asked.

"So it's finally happened." Mizar said. "Three best friends who were also family, now each other's worst enemy."

"Yeah but either way, Ryan doesn't stand a chance." Alito said with a grin on his face.

"Don't count on it." Dumon said. "They know each other's strengths and weaknesses, and it will all come down when one side messes up." Meanwhile on the other side of the park, four teens were also watching the duel.

"So it all comes down to this." The leading girl said.

"Yes, but we got some unwanted visitors." A boy said pointing at a nearby building. The girl picked up a pair of binoculars and look to see four boys on top of it.

"The barians." She muttered.

"Shark and Rio must've called for them to ambush Ryan, in case things go wrong." The boy said.

"Then we'll just have to ambush them right back." She said as she looked to a boy and girl behind them. "Let's go." She said as they all were waiting to make their move. She then looked to the other girl. "Hey you okay?" She asked her.

"I just can't believe what my brother said was true." She said. "Shark really has turned his back on us." She then clinched her fist. "When I get my hands on him I'll give him a lesson he'll never forget!" The leader chuckled at the other's comment.

"Don't worry; we'll all get our chance to get our hands on them." She said. The girl nodded as she ran to catch up with the other two. The leader then looked back at the duel. "Good luck, my brother." She said.

 **Ryan's POV**

"Let's Duel!" We all shouted as our life points were set.

 **Ryan 4000/Nash 4000/Marin 4000**

"I'll go first, I draw!" I said as I drew my first card looking down at my hand. "Alright, let's see if this pulls it off." I said as I made my move. "First, I'll play the field spell, Lemuria the Forgotten City!" I shouted as the entire field changed to the forgotten city.

"You've must've lost your touch Ryan." Nash said to me. "Or did you forget that we all have water attribute monsters and each of them will gain two hundred attack and defense points." He said.

"Oh I didn't forget, but that won't bother me, because I'm summoning out, my level four Aquatic Lancer!" I said as my lancer appeared.

Aquatic Lancer 1500-1700 ATK/1000-1200 DEF

"And when he's successfully summoned, I can special summon two more from my deck or hand." I said. "And it just so happens I have two more in my deck, so come on out my lancers!" I shouted as two more appeared

Aquatic Lancer #2 1500-1700 ATK/1000-1200 DEF

Aquatic Lancer #3 1500-1700 ATK/1000-1200 DEF

"And when I have water monsters I control, I can special summon this, my level five Blizzard Eagle!" I shouted as my eagle appeared.

Blizzard Eagle 2000-2200 ATK/ 1000-1200 DEF

"Now watch this, I overlay my three level four Aquatic Lancers!" I shouted as the three began to glow and entered a black hole below me. "With these three monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon my Full Armored Black Ray Lancer!" I shouted as the card Shark gave me appeared. "And thanks to the two hundred attack points from the field spell, plus the two hundred attack points my lancer receives for each overlay unit it has, that's a total of eight hundred attack points."

Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2100-2900 ATK/600-800 DEF

"Next I will overlay my Blizzard Eagle, and when it's used for an xyz monster, it counts as two." I said as Blizzard Eagle split into two and glowed into orbs and went into a blackhole. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon, Aurora Pheonix!" I shouted as the phoenix appeared

Aurora Phoenix 2000-2200 ATK/1200-1400 DEF

"And for each water attribute Aurora Phoenix has for an overlay unit, I gain five hundred life points, since it has two, I gain one thousand life points

 **Ryan 4000-5000**

"And now, I overlay my rank five Aurora Phoenix, since it is a rank 5 wing-beast, I can use it to xyz summon this, Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer!" I shouted as the second lancer appeared. "All of Auroa Phoenix's including itself is now added onto my Crystalzero Lancer as overlay units. And just like Full Armored Black Ray Lancer, it will gain attack points equal to the number of overlay units it has which is five hundred, and that's a total of fifteen hundred plus the two hundred it gains from the field spell.

Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer 2200-3900 ATK/1600-1800 DEF

"Too bad you can't use them now since it's your first turn." Nash said as I looked at him.

"But thanks to these two face downs I place on the field, it shouldn't be a problem." I said as I place two cards face down on the field. "I end my turn." I said.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Nash shouted as he made his move. "I summon Saber Shark in attack mode, and thanks to your field spell its two hundred attack and defense points stronger." He said as his shark appeared

Saber Shark 1600-1800 ATK/1200-1400 DEF

"And since I control a water monster on my side of the field, I can special summon this, Silent Angler!"

Silent Angler 800-1000 ATK/1400-1600 DEF

"Here it comes, Ryan!" Dine said as I stood my ground.

"I'm ready." I said as Nash made his move.

"I now overlay my level four, Saber Shark and level four, Silent Angler." He said as his two monsters turned into orbs of energy and went into a black hole below him. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, now take to the skies, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!" He shouted as his huge over one hundred number appeared in the skies.

Number 101: Silent Honor ARK: 2100-2300 ATK/1000-1200 DEF

"It may be weaker than your full armors, but that won't be a problem, because I activate it's special ability. By using one overlay unit, I can target one of your monsters, and add it to my monster as an overlay unit."

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card, Xyz Protect! Now until the end of my next end turn, any card effects that target my xyz monsters are negated." I said as I grinned. "Bet you didn't see that one coming did you Shark." I said as Nash growled in frustration.

"I place one card facedown, and end my turn." He said.

"It's my turn now." Rio said in her barian voice as I looked at her. "I draw!" She said. "Perfect, I summon out Blizzard Thunderbird, and thanks to your field spell it gains a two hundred attack and defense boost." Her ice thunderbird then appeared on the field

Blizzard Thunderbird 1600-1800 ATK/1400-1600 DEF

"And next I play this, the spell card Blizzard Vision." She said as I growled remembering the spells effect. "Now I can target one water attribute I control and special summon a blizzard vision of that monster, it gains the same level, type and attribute, but its attack and defense points are at zero. But that shouldn't be a problem again thanks to your field spell. And I target my Blizzard Thunderbird!" She said as her spell card transformed into another thunderbird.

Blizzard Thunderbird 0-200 ATK/0-200 DEF

"And now I overlay my two level four Blizzard Thunderbirds." She said as the two turned into orbs of energy and entered a black hole below her. "Now appear, Number 103: Ragnazero!" She shouted as her over one hundred monster appeared.

Number 103: Ragnazero 2400-2600 ATK/1200-1400 DEF

"Well done, Marin, now it's only a matter of time until Ryan cracks and we make our move." Nash said complementing her sister.

"Thank you Nash." Marin said nodding to her brother.

"I don't think so you two." I said as the two then looked at me. "Did you two think, just because you have your over one hundred cards out that your unstoppable?" I said. "I wanted you two to xyz summon them, in fact I had a strategy this whole time even before the duel started. I knew since you sided with the barians that you would get your own numbers like the other five, so I was hoping you two would summon them."

"Wait so you had this planned the whole time?" Marin asked.

"Yes Rio, I did. But this isn't a duel to just beat you and put a stop to the barians, this is a duel to knock some sense into you two to show that you aren't evil. You may have been the leaders of the barians a long time ago with a dark purpose, but since then you been reformed as the people everyone knew and befriended and two people who I am proud to call my brother and sister, Reginald and Rio Kastle, and with this face down that will prove it!" I shouted. "I activate the trap card, Xyz Bombardment!" I said as I looked to the purple barian. "Does this look familiar Shark? It should, since this is the one you used when you turned into a bully, and you should remember its effect, I can deal five hundred points of damage for each xyz card out on the field, and since there are four in play, you two loose two thousand which is half of your own life points." I said as a beam of energy came out of the hologram of the card, and fired at the two sending a blast that sent them flying and hitting the ground hard.

 **Nash 4000-2000/Marin 4000-2000**

I then saw the two slowly getting up still in their barian forms.

"Marin, are you okay." Shark asked Rio.

"I'm fine Nash." Rio responded back as she then looked at me. "Very well played Ryan, but it'll take more than that to rattle me and my brother, for now I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Normal POV**

"I can't believe it." Girag said as he couldn't believe what he had saw. "That squirt just took out half a chunk of Nash and Marin's life points."

"And if he keeps this up, we will be again down two barians short." Alito said.

"We cannot allow this to happen, we must stop the duel at once." Mizar said but Dumon stood in his way.

"No Mizar, we must let this duel run its course." Dumon said. _All though, from the way Ryan is dueling, it does appear that he is trying to bring back his brother and sister. But this is a futile move, Nash and Marin have truly accepted that they are part of Barian World. And they will do what they must to take down their own former brother._ Dumon thought to himself as the duel continues on.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: As the duel between three former family members continues, Ryan lets out an all-out attack on the two barian leaders. But just as he has them backed into a corner, Nash and Marin somehow find a way back into the duel, can** **Ryan stop their comeback?**

 **Next time on Battle of the Barians: Clashing Waves Part III**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians and Part three of the battle between Ryan and Nash and Marin. So hope you all enjoy the continuation of this mini-saga.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 6: Clashing Waves Part III**

 **Ryan's POV**

After Rio ended her turn, it was my move.

"Alright, I draw!" I shouted as I looked up at my two full armored monsters, facing off against the two over one hundred number monsters. I took in a deep breath and looked down at one of my favorite cards. "Here goes, I activate the spell card, Underwater Treasures, now I can draw until I have six cards in my hand." I said as I drew five new cards and looked at them and smiled. "Perfect." I said to myself as I looked up. "Your day is just about to get worst you two, because next I summon out Mermail Abysspike in attack mode." I said as my mermail appeared. "And thanks to my field spell, it gains a two hundred attack and defense boost.

Mermail Abysspike 1600-1800 ATK/1800-2000 DEF

"Next I'll activate its special ability, by discarding one water monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw one level three or lower water monster from my deck." I said as I discarded the water monster and drew my level three water monster. "Next I'll activate the special ability of the monster, I just sent to the graveyard, Mermail Abyssheilde! When its sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one mermail from my hand, and I'll go with this, level four Mermail Abyssmander!" I said as my second mermail appeared.

Mermail Abyssmander 100-300 ATK/2000-2200 DEF

"Next I overlay my two level four, mermails!" I shouted as I prepared to xyz summon.

"A fourth xyz summon?!" Rio asked in shocked.

"That's right sis, I xyz summon Abyss Dweller!" I shouted as the sea serpent monster appeared. "And since I used water monsters to xyz summon it, now all water monsters on my side of the field gain a five hundred attack boost, plus he gets a two hundred attack and defense boost thanks to my field spell!" I announced as I could feel my own xyz monsters getting stronger.

Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2900-3400 ATK

Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer 3900-4400 ATK

Abyss Dweller 1700-2400 ATK/1400-1700 DEF

I then looked back up at both lancers. "Okay Aqua, this is where your work pays off." I said remembering what she told me.

 ** _Flashback Normal POV_**

 _"_ _My full armored monsters, what do you need them for?" Ryan asked Aqua as he was fitting into his new clothes._

 _"_ _I am going to fill your two xyz cards with some of your memories." Aqua explained simply._

 _"_ _But won't my memories be a blur again?" Ryan asked as Aqua giggled._

 _"_ _Oh no need to worry Ryan, these are just copies of your memories that I'll put into them." She said as Ryan nodded and pulled out both cards. Aqua then closed her eyes and raised her hand up to Ryan's forehead. Just then a stream of energy came out of his head and floated into both cards as they glowed. Aqua then opened her eyes as the stream energy stream stopped, and the cards stopped glowing, as she lowered her hand. "There, now when you battle your brother and sister, use those cards, so that when they attack, your memories of the past will flow into their minds, so that they may know who you were in the past."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 **Ryan's POV**

"Well here goes nothing." I said to myself as I looked over to the two barians. "Shark, Rio, I'm sorry, but since you two have turned on us I'm given no choice but to do this." I said. "Now Abyss Dweller, attack Silent Honors ARK!" I shouted as my sea serpent sprung up and attacked the over one hundred monster, but it still stayed there as Shark didn't even flinch.

 **Nash 2000-1900**

"Not even a scratch Ryan." The purple barian said laughing. "And besides, you can't destroy my number monster, unless you have one. And last time I checked Abyss Dweller isn't a number monster, and you don't have a number." He said as I clinched my fist.

"I don't need a number to take down yours Shark, just need them out there long enough to knock some sense into you and Rio. And while it's true I don't have a number, I can still deal you out damage like so, Full Armored Black Ray Lancer, it's your turn, attack Silent Honors ARK!" I shouted as my lancer attacked and struck the number so hard, that it send out an explosion sending Shark flying. There was a glow coming off his body as he turned back into his human form.

 **Nash 1900-800**

"Nash!" Rio cried out as Shark landed back on the ground. I then looked at Rio who stared back at me with those cold barian eyes.

"Now it's your turn Rio, Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer, attack Ragnazero!" I shouted as there was a chill in the air when the two ice monsters clashed and the same thing happened to Rio as she turned back to her human mode.

 **Marin 2000-200**

My own heart skipped a beat when I heard Rio cry out in pain as she landed next to her brother who was still trying to get up. I looked on as the two struggled to get up.

 **Normal POV**

Meanwhile the group of four teens where inching closer to the duel when they saw Ryan attack.

"He did it, he hit both monsters!" One of the two boys said.

"No." The leading girl said as she saw the monsters still standing.

"But I saw him hit it." The boy said.

"Only a number could destroy another number." The leading girl said. "We must hurry and help Ryan, or else it'll be too late." She said as they began to move quickly but quietly so know could notice them.

 **Ryan's POV**

As I continued to see Shark and Rio slowly getting up, there clothes looked a bit ragged and they had scratches on their faces.

"You…You can't be him." I heard Shark said as I looked at him.

"Ryan, I think Aqua's magic is working!" Dine said joyfully. But even though I didn't want to give my hopes up, I still laid cautious.

"There is no way you can be him!" Shark cried out. "I saw him get killed by Vector, just after I lost Marin." Shark said.

"Those memories of Dylan." Rio then said as I looked her. "Why, why do you have his memories." She said as I still said nothing. "Ryan, are you…are you Dylan?" She asked as I wanted to answer her but then Shark stood up.

"No, there is no way that he is our friend!" He said as he pointed at me. "You just wanted us to believe that you are him but you are not!" I growled in frustration that it wasn't working.

"I place one card facedown, and end my turn." I said as my turn ended. "And with the end of my turn, Xyz Protect's effect ends." I said as just then the top of Shark's deck glowed.

"Perfect, now it is time." He grinned as he looked at Rio who nodded as they both faced me.

"Go Barian Battlemorph!" They shouted as they changed back to their barian form.

"Now Ryan, it is time for you to tremble, as I unleash the true power of barian!" Shark shouted. "Go Chaos Draw!" He shouted as I could feel a dark energy coming from him. He then chuckled which made my own skin crawl. "Now I activate the spell card, Rank-Up Magic: The Seventh One!" He shouted as the wind began to whirl. "Now I rebuild the overlay network, with Number 101: Silent Honors ARK!" He shouted as a black hole appeared and Shark's number went in.

"I activate the trap card, Instant Rank-Up!" I heard Marin said as I looked at her trap card.

"Instant Rank Up?" I asked as she chuckled.

"Yes Ryan, this is treated as a Rank Up card, allowing me to rank up my number as well!" She said as her number went into a black hole.

"Now go chaos xyz evolution!" They both shouted.

"Ryan, there's too much chaos energy coming from the two!" Dine said as I could feel the energy of chaos. "I feel strange Ryan." Dine said sounding weak.

"Don't worry Dine, we'll make it through this." I said assuring her.

"Now, appear Chaos Number 101: Silent Honors DARK!" Shark said as his chaos number appeared. "And with help from your field spell, it is two hundred points stronger.

Number C101: Silent Honors DARK 2800-3000 ATK/1500-1700 DEF

"And now it's your turn to appear!" Rio said as I looked at her. "Appear Chaos Number 103: Ragnainfinity!" She said as her chaos monster appeared. "And just like my brother's it gains a two hundred boost from your field spell."

Number C103: Ragnainfinity 2800-3000 ATK/2400-2600 DEF

"That won't be enough!" I said. "Both my full armors are still stronger then the chaos forms of you numbers!" Shark then chuckled.

"Oh don't be so sure Ryan, prepare to face the power of chaos!" Shark said as he laughed as I looked at the two numbers looming over me.

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: Nash and Marin have unleashed their chaos numbers on Ryan. The chaos numbers become too much for Ryan, as someone from the shadows takes his place, a someone who is familiar to both sides, but is mostly familiar to Ryan when the person reveals their true identity. Next time on Battle of the Barians: Clashing Waves Part IV.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Battle of the Barians, and part four of the Ryan vs. Nash and Marin mini-saga. So hope you all enjoy as we are getting to the end of the duel real soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

 **Chapter 7: Clashing Waves Part IV**

 **Ryan's POV**

I stood there just looking at the two chaos monsters that loomed over me and my xyz monsters.

"You have no chance against our barian powers now Ryan." I heard Shark say as I looked at him with his fierce eyes. "And now let me show you what I mean, I activate my number's special ability! By using one chaos overlay unit, I can take one monster on your side of the field, and attach it to Silent Honors DARK as an overlay unit." He said as I gasped and took a look at my three.

"Then that means, you can take any of my monsters?" I asked.

"That's right, now Silent Honors DARK, absorb Ryan's Abyss Dweller!" Shark commanded his xyz monster as it took Abyss Dweller and turned it into an chaos overlay unit. "And now since Abyss Dweller is no longer on the field, both of your monsters loose five hundred life points." He said.

Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 3400-2900 ATK

Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer 4400-3900 ATK

"That allows me to use my number's special ability!" Rio announced as I looked at her. "Whenever you're monster's attack points changes, by using one chaos overlay unit from Ragnainfinity, you take damage equal to the number of attack points that monster lost. But there's more, I activate this, the continuous trap card Infinite Range!" She said as I gasped never seeing that card in her deck. "Now when Ragnainfinity's special ability activates, with the help of Infinite Range, it can target not just one but all monsters on the field whose attack points changed and deal you damage. Both of your full armored monsters lost five hundred life points, in turn you lose the same number of life points which is one thousand!" She said as her chaos number blasted me with a huge freeze attack on me.

 _Crack!_

 **Ryan 5000-4000**

"Now I will chain my sister's trap with my own, Xyz Paralyze." Shark said as I looked back at him. "I told you taking care of your two monsters, and with this trap card it will prove it. Now both of your xyz monsters can't activate their special abilities and their attack points are cut in half." He said as two energy streams came out and zapped my monsters.

 **Full Armored Black Ray Lancer 2900-1450 ATK**

 **Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer 3900-1950 ATK**

"Now I once again activate Rangainfinity's special ability." Rio said. "By using another chaos overlay unit, you take damage equal to the number of attack points one of your monsters lost, but thanks to my trap card Infinite Range, you take damage equal to the number of life points both your monsters lost which is thirty four hundred." She said as another freeze blast hit me this time harder than the last.

 _Crack!_

 **Ryan 4000-600**

As the blast hit I was sent flying as I landed hard.

"Ryan look!" Dine said as I looked at her then down at my own pendent. "Each time you take damage from one of those barian chaos numbers your pendent is getting damaged." She said as I gasped at the cracks. "You better do something quick Ryan." She said.

"Don't worry Dine, I have just the trap card to keep me in." I said looking down at my card.

"Now time to enter the battle phase." Shark said as I braised myself. "Now, I your Full Armored Black Ray Lancer with Silent Honors DARK, end this duel my monster!" Shark said as his number attacked.

"This is it!" Dine cried out.

"Not yet it isn't." I told her. "I activate my continuous trap card, Protection of the Mermails!" I said as I reviled my trap card. "When you target my water monster and it's destroyed, I can send one mermail from my hand to the graveyard and the damage I would've taken is subtracted by that monster's attack points." I said. "And I send my Mermail Abysslinde from hand to the graveyard, since it has fifteen hundred attack points it is subtracted from the fifteen fifty I would've taken, meaning I will now take only fifty points of damage." I said as the spirit my mermail appeared in front of my full armored, as both were destroyed the memories of me and Shark in our past lives now flashed before my eyes and hopefully well as his. As the flash back ended I panted as I could feel the powers of barian chaos pushing down on me and feeling weaker and weaker.

 _Crack!_

 **Ryan 600-550**

"You may have stunned me with memories of the past Ryan, but I knew what happened. Dylan is dead and while you may look like him you are not him." Shark said. "I set one card down and end my turn." He said.

"It's my turn now, I draw!" Marin said as I looked at her as she looked at me back. "And now I…I…." I then saw that she was hesitating.

"Ryan what's wrong with her?" Dine asked me.

"I think Rio is accepting that I am Dylan, her friend." I answered the mermail as I looked back at Rio. "Rio, you know who I am don't you. I am Dylan, your friend. Please let me help you escape all of this. You are not evil I know you aren't." I said

"He's lying Marin!" Shark yelled at her. "He's playing some sort of mind game with us. Attack him now! You know where your allegiance lies. Do it for the emperors, do it for Barian World!" He said.

"You're…you're right brother!" Rio said as I gasped. "And you!" She said looking at me. "Don't ever call me Rio ever again! I am Marin, the empress of Barian World!" She said. "I now attack your Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer with Ragnazero, and end this duel!" She shouted as her monster prepared to attack my monster.

"Ryan!" Dine shouted.

"Got it!" I told her. "I activate the effect of my trap Mermail's Protection again, now by sending, Mermail Abyssgunde, my damage is reduced from one thousand fifty to three hundred fifty. I shouted as the spirit of another mermail appeared before crystalzero lancer as both took the hit as now the memories of me and Rio in the past flashed before my eyes as I hit the ground.

 **Ryan 550-200**

 _Crack!_

"Ryan, something is happening!" Dine said but her voice was faint as I looked over to her and she was fading away.

"Dine what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Our connection, it's noooo!" As she then disappeared.

"Dine? Dine!" I yelled out as I then felt a sharp pain through my body.

 _CRACK!_

Just then I could feel the mermailain power leaving me as I my armor then disappeared as I fell to the ground.

 **Normal POV**

Ryan fell back down to the ground as his armor disappeared. His clothes were now ripped, his duel visor cracked and his duel disk damaged but still functional. As for his own pendent it shattered as pieces of it fell right in front of him.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Marin said looking at the now collapsed Ryan.

"This duel is now over." Nash said. "It is time for Ryan's soul to go to…" He then paused and gasped as he saw. Ryan was slowly getting back up, struggling to get back on his feet. "No, this is impossible. How was he able to survive both attacks?" He said as he clinched his fist. "What… what will it take to erase your from existence Ryan!" Nash yelled at him while Marin looked at him with concerned. He then raised his hand as a ball of chaos energy appeared. "If this duel can't get rid of you, maybe I can!" He said. Marin couldn't take any more of this. Sure Nash was determined to save Barian World, but he wasn't that violent to do it. She then ran over to him and pushed him.

"Nash no!" She said as she redirected Nash's barian attack as it barely missed Ryan as he only flinched a little.

"Marin what are you doing?" Nash asked angered by her sister's action. But then they heard Ryan.

"Shark, Rio, no matter what happens to me, I always love you." Ryan then collapsed as Marin gasped.

"Ryan!" She cried out as she was running toward him.

"Not another step." A voice said as they looked up and saw a blonde girl standing next to Ryan. They both knew who it was.

"Lightning." Marin said.

"Close, but I am not Lightning." The blonde girl said as she then reached for her hair. She pulled it off revealing it to be a wig as she had brown hair underneath. "My name is Stephanie Oliver, I am Ryan's sister." She said as both siblings gasped. "And I will take over my brother's duel."

 **To be continued…**

 **Next time on Barian World: Battle of the Barians: Lightning has revealed herself to be Ryan's sister. Now as she takes over with only two hundred life points. Can she defeat both Nash and Marin? Or will outside forces have to back up the two? Next time on Battle of the Barians: the conclusion of Clashing Waves.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians and the conclusion of Clashing Waves. So I hope you all enjoy it. Before I start special shout out to CatLoverx33 for predicting of what happened to Ryan last chapter. Okay on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 8: Clashing Waves Part V**

Nash and Marin stood there stunned by what Lightning said.

"Wait, your Ryan's sister?" Marin said.

"Yes, I am. And to be more specific, I am a year older than him." She said still eying the two duelists. Meanwhile on the roof of a nearby building, the five other emperors were just as shocked.

"Wait so that girl is, the squirts sister?" Girag asked.

"I guess so." Alito answered.

"I've seen her before, she was in that disguise when they arrived at Sargasso." Mizar said remembering when they all dueled before. However, Dumon said nothing as Vector eyed him suspiciously.

 _Stephanie, why are you getting involved in all of this?_ Dumon thought to himself.

"And do not forget." Mizar spoke interrupting Dumon's thoughts. "We still don't know if this Ryan is the friend from Nash and Marin's past. But I agree with our leader, he's probably just posing as him.

"Let's hope you're right Mizar." Dumon said thinking the same thing, as he stared down at the duel. Back on the duel field the older Oliver sibling still stared down the two barian siblings.

"So do we have a duel?" Stephanie asked as Nash just laughed.

"Fine, take over your brother's place. Just remember though you only have two hundred life points left so make them count." He said accepting her challenge.

"Fine." She said as she then walked over to Ryan still knocked out. He moved him to a nearby pillar of the duel field. She then heard him groan as she looked down at him. Ryan was slowly stirring giving his sister a sigh of relief. "Don't worry little brother, I've got this." She said as she took out the cards that he had in his duel disk and put them in her own. She then looked back at the two barians. "Alright you two, let's do this." She said.

"Let's Duel!" They all shouted restarting the duel

 **Stephanie 200/Nash 800/Marin 200**

Stephanie drew until she had the starting five cards in her deck. "Since this is Ryan's turn, I draw!" She said as she looked down and grinned. "Perfect." She said as she looked back at them. "Now you're really going to regret messing with my brother, I play the card I just drew, Polymerization!" She said catching the two off guard.

"A fusion summon?" Marin asked as Stephanie grinned.

"That's right Rio, and just look what I am going to fusion summon." She said as three dragons appeared in front of her. "My three Blue Eyes White Dragons!" She said.

"B-blue eyes?" Marin asked as she could feel her own hand trembling.

"No way." Shark said as he didn't believe what he saw. "And there's only one monster she can fusion summon with those three dragons."

"That's right." She said. "I fusion summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" She said as the three dragons disappeared and in their place was the three headed version of it.

 **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon 4500 ATK/3800 DEF**

All the rest of the emperors where shocked when they saw it.

"By my baria crystal." Mizar said as he felt himself trembling. "The legends of Earth were true. There really was a power card called the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"And wield three them together with a fusion spell card, you've got the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one of the most powerful fusion monsters in the game next to Five Headed Dragon." Alito said. Again Dumon said nothing while Vector still eyed him.

 _Dumon, he knows something about this girl that we don't._ Vector thou8ght to himself.

 _Stephanie, I know what you are planning to do next._ Was in the mind of Dumon as the duel went on.

"Next I play this, Defusion Draw!" She said. "This allows me to defuse my monster back into the three Blue Eyes White Dragons I used to fusion summon, and I can draw up to the same number of cards by the number of monsters I got back when I defused my fusion monster which is three." She said as her dragons returned and she draw three new cards.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon 3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon 3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon 3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Now when I have dragon type monsters on the field, I can special summon this, Dragon Slicer!" She said as a dragon, standing on two legs and razor sharp knives coming out of its arms appeared

 **Dragon Slicer (Lv. 4 Earth Attribute) 1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Next I activate my Dragon Slicer's special ability, I can target one dragon that I have on my side of the field that has an even number in its level and half that level. So I target one of my Blue Eyes White Dragons, turning it from a level eight monster, into a level four monster." She said as a hologram of eight stars appeared in front of one of her dragons. Then her Slicer Dragon jumped up and sliced away at four of them.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon Lv. 8-4**

"Next I normal summon, Luster Dragon in attack mode." She said as her new dragon appeared.

 **Luster Dragon 1900 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Now I overlay my two level eight Blue Eyes White Dragons!" She said as her two dragons turned into orbs and entered a black hole below her. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Thunder End Dragon!" She shouted as the skies above them roared showering down lightning signaling the arrival of Stephanie's new monster.

 **Thunder End Dragon 3000 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Next I overlay my three level four monsters: Blue Eyes, Dragon Slicer and Luster Dragon!" She said as her last three dragons disappeared into the black hole. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon, my own number monster!" She shouted as the sky above them thundered above them roared once again.

"Wait you have a number?" Nash asked.

"That's right, I xyz summon Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon!" She said as a number 91 glowed in the sky as her second dragon appeared.

 **Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon 2400 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"Wait, that girl has a number monster?" Girag asked.

"Well one things for sure, Ryan's sister is just like him, full of surprises." Alito acknowledged.

"And if Nash and Marin survive this and win on their next round, we finally have another prize to add to our number collection for barian world." Mizar said.

"Don't be too sure." Dumon finally spoke up as they all looked at him. "Let's just see how this duel turns out first." Back on the field it was still Stephanie's turn.

"Now I activate this, Overlay Dice Roll!" She said as a hologram of a dice appeared. "Now I can roll one six sided dice and whatever number it landed on, gets added to the xyz monster of my choosing." She said as the dice then dropped from midair and began to roll. _Come on lady luck, give me a two._ Stephanie thought to herself. The dice rolled on and on until it stopped and landed on a two. "Yes!" She shouted triumphantly, now I can give two extra overlay units to Thunder Spark Dragon!" She shouted as the dice turned into two orbs of light and went up to her number

 **Thunder Spark Dragon OLU: 3-5**

"Now I play the last card in my hand, Dragon Mist." She said as a mist formed around both her dragons. "With this my dragons are immune to any effects that destroy them." She said. "Now time to make this duel thunderous!" She said as nearby Dumon remembered those very words. "I now activate the effect of my Thunder End Dragon, by using one overlay unit, I can destroy all other monsters on the field. But since my Dragon Mist spell card shields my Thunder Spark Dragon, it targets your Ragnainfinity and Silent Honors DARK!" She shouted. "Go Thunder Blast!" She said as her dragon destroyed both chaos monsters. "And with Ragnainfinity no longer on the field, Infinite Range is destroyed!" She said as Marin's trap was destroyed.

"Oh no, and when it does I take damage equal to the Ragnainfinty's rank times one hundred, which is five hundred." Marin said.

"Not so fast." Nash said. "I activate the trap card, Redirect, that means the damage you would've taken is redirected at me, but at the cost of one hundred of my own!" He said taking the damage for her

 **Nash 800-200**

"Nash!" Marin said looking at her brother with concerned.

"I've told your before Marin, I'll always protect you." He said to her.

"Nash…"Marin said looking over at Ryan still unconscious from the duel. "But that's what Ryan promised too." She muttered to herself.

"Unbelievable!" Alito said. "She was able to destroy both Nash and Marin's numbers with a non-number monster effect."

"But not for long!" Dumon said.

"I now activate Silent Honors DARK's special ability." Nash said. "When it's destroyed, I can special summon it from the graveyard and I gain life points equal to its original attack points." He said as his monster returned and his life points rose.

 **Nash 200-3000**

"I too activate the special ability of Ragnainfinity, when its destroyed and had overlay units on it, I can special summon Number 103: Ragnazero!" She said as her original over one hundred monster returned.

"And thanks to your brother's field spell, since both our monsters are water attributes, they gain a two hundred attack and defense boost." Nash said.

 **Number C101: Silent Honors DARK 2800-3000 ATK/1500-1700 DEF**

 **Number 103: Ragnazero 2400-2600 ATK/1200-1400 DEF**

Stephanie smirked at this.

"Too bad they won't be around for much longer." She said as Nash and Marin were confused.

"What do you mean?" Marin asked.

"I'll show you, I activate the effect of Thunder Spark Dragon!" She said as electricity surged around the dragon's body. "By using all of its overlay units, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" She said as the two barians were shocked.

"All of our monsters?" Nash asked.

"That's right!" Stephanie responded. "And neither of you have overlay units to bring them back, so go Thunder Spark Dragon, Dragon Spark Blast!" She said as her number destroyed both of their numbers leaving the two barians defenseless. "Now this is for Ryan, go Thunder End Dragon and Thunder Spark Dragon!" She said. "Attack Nash and Marin directly!" She shouted but just before they could a large spear appeared in front of the dragons. All three duelist were confused as they looked up to see a monster with the number one hundred and two on it.

"WARNING! INTERFEARINCE! DUEL WILL STOP IMMEDIATELY!" The computer said as the duel then stopped and the monsters disappeared, and field disappeared.

"Hello Steph." A familiar voice from behind her spoke up as she looked behind her to see a grey haired boy with glasses.

"Hello Dumon." She said.

"Wait, you know Dumon?" Marin asked.

"Yes, I know your fellow barian Dumon." Steph said as she looked back at him. "Why are you here Dumon?" She asked.

"I am here to claim something for barian world." He said as he extended his hand. "Your number." He said as he extended his other hand to Ryan as an orb of energy appeared. "Unless, you don't value the life of your brother." He said as Steph gasped as she took the number off her d-pad. "Hand it over now." Dumon said. "Unless I will have to use unnecessary force." He said as just then all the other barians, minus Vector, appeared.

"You want my number." Stephanie asked as Dumon nodded. She smirked as Dumon was confused. "Then it's a good think that I brought in back up." She said as a card hit his hand that was at Ryan as he pulled it back and looked up. He saw that there was a boy with brown eyes and short brown hair with a red t-shirt, black shorts and white tennis shoes and a leather jacket. "Good work Lorenzo!" Stephanie said. "Now Luna and Donovan!" She said as the other two appeared. Luna stood beside Stephanie while Donovan appeared in front of Ryan. "Well Dumon it looks like we have ourselves a standoff." She said as Dumon grunted in frustration. "Why don't we all back off now before we hurt each other?" She said and then looked back at Nash. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright you guys back off." He said as they were all confused, by his orders. "Fall back." He said as they all nodded and all disappeared. Marin was the last one to leave as she took one last look at Ryan.

"Ryan…" She said as tears appeared. "I am so sorry." She then disappeared as well to catch up with the others. With the other barians gone, Stephanie walked over and picked up her brother and the broken pieces of his pendent.

"Come on you guys, let's go before they change their mind and come back." She said as the other three nodded and left the park. Meanwhile the barians met back at the harbor and Nash returned to human form. Just then they saw Marin appeared in her human form and walked up to Nash and slapped him earning a gasp from everyone including him.

"That's for almost killing Ryan." She said angrily at him. But before Nash could retaliate, Dumon stepped forward and spoke.

"Nash, we've located the other number wielders nearby, they are out in the open." He said as Nash nodded.

"Okay, Mizar, you go and handle them. The rest of you search for Yuma and the others." He said as the others nodded as he looked at his sister. "We will talk about your actions later." He said as he went off to search for Yuma. Meanwhile back at the park Vector still stood on the rooftop as he flashed a wicked smile.

"So the warrior lives." He said to himself. "How very interesting."

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: Ryan awakens in the hide out of his sister and three others familiar to him. As the two Olivers reunite, Stephanie tells him of her ties with the barian Dumon. Next time on Battle of the Barians: Stephanie's Past.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians. First of all I apologize for the long wait I was on vacation all last week. But now I am back so let's continue with this story. Just one thing this chapter may be quite long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 9: Stephanie's Past**

 _Ryan was in his armored form but his armor was heavily damaged, and he was panting heavily. On the other side was Nash and Marin in their barian forms and above them was their chaos numbers._

" _Well Ryan, it appears that you are all out of monsters." Nash said as he chuckled._

" _And now it's time to finish you off old friend." Marin said as Ryan gasped._

" _Shark, Rio please don't do this. I'm your brother Ryan and your friend Dylan." Ryan said with tears coming down his face._

" _Enough!" Nash yelled out. "You are not Dylan, and there is no Shark and Rio anymore!" He said. "Shark and Rio are dead!" Ryan was frightened by this as he was backed into a corner. "Now Silent Honors DARK and Raganinfinity attack and destroy him." He said as both monsters combined their attacks into one blast as it headed straight towards Ryan. The mermail duelist put up his arms in defense._

" _No we won't let you take him!" A familiar voice said as Ryan looked up to see Dine and the rest of mermail monsters in front of him forming a barrier to protect him._

" _Dine, Gaios everyone! Why?" He asked in disbelief of what was happening._

" _Because, we really care for you Ryan." Dine said with tears coming out of her eyes. "And so do I." She said as Ryan shook his head as he then saw that they were all disappearing. "Good bye Dylan, and good luck." She said as all the mermails disappeared._

 **Ryan's POV**

"NOOO!" I shouted as I stood up and panted. I then gasped as I then put my hand on my chest as I couldn't feel my pendent. "Right, I forgot." I said to myself. "Nash and Marin's chaos powers destroyed it." At that moment I realized that I was no longer in the park and in a room. "By the way where am I?" I asked as I looked up to see a crimson light coming out of a window. I then climbed on the bed and looked out of it to see the outside of Heartland City. "Wait, I'm back in Black Hill Castle." Remembering the past when the barians controlled Lorenzo. Just then I heard voices as I looked to see a door. I then opened the door as I walked down a long hall way until I ended up in some sort of a dining room and was shocked to see who was in there. My friend Donovan, Kite's sister and now I guess Shark's ex-girlfriend Luna, surprisingly Lorenzo and then I saw someone who I never thought I saw. My sister Stephane, the last time I saw her was when we were kids. She was wearing a short red vest with a white t-shirt, short jean shorts, black stockings and brown boots. Just then Donovan looked at me and smiled.

"Hey look who's up." He said as the rest turned around to see me.

"Ryan!" Luna and Lorenzo said as Luna then ran over to me and hugged me.

"You're okay!" She said hugging me tightly as I winced at the pressure she put on me increased the pain of my injuries.

"Luna, I'm glad to see you too but can you please let go." I winced.

"Oops sorry." She said. "Come on, sit down with us." She said leading me to the table. "Here you must be hungry." She said pointing at the food.

"Thanks." I said as I quickly started eating. After filling up I then looked at everyone. "So who did my sister get a hold of all of you?" I asked.

"Your sister told us what was going on." Luna answered.

"Yeah, she told us what was going on and we quickly responded to help her." Donovan said. "I'm sorry about what happened to Shark and Rio." He said.

"Thanks Donny." I said then looked down at my plate. "I still can't believe they would turn their backs on us and sided with the emperors."

"You're not the only one who's heartbroken Ryan." I heard Luna as I looked at her as she looked just as sad, heartbroken and upset as me.

"That's right, I forgot how Shark's turning would affect you." I said.

"That's okay Ryan." Luna said. "I still love him and I know the real Shark is inside him. The kind and loving one." She said as I then looked to see was sitting next to her, Lorenzo.

"By the way Lorenzo, how did you get in all this?" I asked him.

"Well, Luna called me and asked to join the team your sister was forming and I had to say yes." Lorenzo said. "Plus I want payback for what the barians did to me." He said as I remembered the vampire incident. "So now we are a foursome and you my friend make five." He joked as we all chuckled at his joke. I then turned to my sister.

"I know you have many questions for me Ryan." She said. "And I will be glad to answer them." She then turned to the others. "For now I want you three to go out there and search for the rest of the emperors and find Yuma and his friends." She said as the trio nodded and exited the room. Once everyone left I looked at her.

"Where were you all this time? The last time I saw you was when we were kids before they put us in spate orphanages." I said as Stephanie nodded.

"I know, and that day was the worst day in my life." She said as both her and I remember that day.

 **Flashback**

 **Normal POV**

" _Please, don't take my brother away!" A young Stephanie said trying to get past a police officer. Her brother was crying for his sister who was being put into a car._

" _I'm sorry, but the decision is final you and your brother are to be put in separate orphanages." The officer explained to her as tears came out of her eyes._

" _At least let me say good bye to him." She said as she finally got past the officer as she ran up to the window where a frightened and crying Ryan looked._

" _Stephie, don't let them take me!" He said as Stephanie gave him a sad smile._

" _Don't worry little brother, I'll find you, just be brave and stay strong." She said as the car that her little brother inside drove away with Ryan still calling out to her._

 **End of Flashback**

 **Ryan's POV**

Thinking back to that day was the worst day before I met up with Shark and Rio.

"I still can't believe how much you've grown Ryan." Stephanie said as I looked back up at her. "You look just like dad, now that you've cut your hair." She joked as we both chuckled.

"So how did things go on your end at your orphanage?" I asked her.

"Things weren't that bad. A few days after I arrived, I was adopted by a nice family who had two young kids of their own." She said.

"That's what happened to me too." I said. "Except Rio and Shark found me and their parents adopted me afterword." I said.

"Well that's a scary similarity." Stephanie said as we both laughed. I only stopped when I saw a familiar crystal on a stringed necklace.

"Hey that necklace." I said as I then looked at her and remembering Lightning. Then I realized how they both looked the same. "Stephanie were…were you Lightning?" I asked her as she nodded. "But then why didn't you reveal yourself to be my sister back then?" I asked her.

"Because I didn't want to risk your own safety or the others." She said. "I was trying to protect you from the barians." She answered as I was still confused.

"Why were you protecting us from the barians with your disguise?" I asked.

"Because I know one of the emperors personally." She responded as I was surprised.

"You knew one of the barians?" I asked as she nodded. "Who?" I asked wondering who it was.

"The emperor who you dueled to try to protect Shark and Rio, Dumon." She said as I gasped in surprise.

"Wait you knew Dumon?" I asked her as she simply nodded her head. "But how?" I asked.

"It happened about a year ago." She said starting to explain her story. "My family and I were on a camping trip in the mountains. We need to cross an old bridge to get to the camping grounds so we all had to cross very carefully. However, when it was my turn, the bridge gave way." She said as I gasped. "I fell into the river below and tried to keep afloat and finding something to grab onto until someone came to rescued me." She said. "But no one came and I felt myself fading out and drowning." She said as I clung to my seat hearing her story. "But then I woke up in a cabin and that's when I met him." She said. "And this is how it happened." She said as she continued to explain.

 **Flashback**

 **Normal POV**

 _Stephanie slowly opening her eyes as she looked up to see a roof over her head. She quickly got up but then winced in pain. She then looked as she saw both her arms wrapped up in bandages and looked down to see her waist rapped as well as well as her legs. She then put a hand to her head and felt bandages wrapped as well._

" _I see you woke up at last." She heard a boy's voice as she turned to the entrance to see a boy with grey hair and wearing glasses and was holding a tray with a bowl on it. "That's good, was worried about you for a moment there." He said._

" _Who-who are you?" Stephanie asked the boy. The boy smiled and walked over to the girl on the bed and put the tray on the nightstand next to her bed._

" _My name is Dumon, and I am the one who rescued you." He said as he took a spoon and filled it with the liquid from the bowl. He then put the spoon up to Stephanie's mouth. "Here." He said as Stephanie just looked at him. "It's okay it's just broth." He said as Stephanie took it and savored the taste._

" _Wow that's good." She said as Dumon chuckled and gave her more. Dumon finished giving her the broth as he put the spoon inside the bowl. "So Dumon, how did you find me?" Stephanie asked him._

" _I was walking along the river then I saw your body." He explained. "I pulled you out and you were so cold so I had to act face." He said. "I found this cabin where I found you and took you inside to rest and keep warm. I also saw you sustained many injuries so I wrapped them up in those bandages." He explained._

" _Well thank you." Stephanie said with a smile as Dumon smiled back at her._

" _So are you a duelist?" Dumon asked as Stephanie looked at him. "I noticed that you have a deck when I picked you up." He said as Stephanie chuckled nervously._

" _Yeah." She simply answered._

" _So how about a duel?" Dumon asked as Stephanie nodded. "Good, but remember I won't go easy on you."_

" _Oh don't worry, I'm a very tough duelist so I won't." Stephanie said with a smirk on her face as she picked up her deck while Dumon brought out his as their duel began._

 **Flashback Pause**

 **Ryan's POV**

"So you and Dumon dueled each other?" I asked my sister as she nodded.

"Yeah, and Dumon was a tough duelist, if my adopted father never thought me his fake out trick I would've lost." She answered as I was confused.

"A fake out trick? What's that?" I asked her. She smiled as she reached for her deck and pulled out three cards and I was shocked at what I saw. "Are those Blue Eyes White Dragons?" I asked her as she laughed and nodded.

"Yup, my dad had these cards before he gave them to me." She said as I was amazed that she had the three most powerful and retro cards in the game. "The trick is that if you have three of these dragons with both a Polymerization and Defusion spell cards, you can use them to fusion summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and de fuse them to xyz summon this." She said as she pulled out a card from under her deck. "The Thunder End Dragon." She said as I was amazed.

"And let me guess, you have the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to, right?" I asked her as she nodded.

"My deck is so full of dragons that my dad helped me build." She said. "But now back to my story." She said trying to keep back on topic. "For the next few days Dumon had watched over and taken care of me, we even took a picture together too." She said as I noticed her face beginning to turn red. "I've been with him for a while and I uh, I uh." She then muttered something that I couldn't understand.

"What? You what?" I asked as she muttered it again. "Steph, can you say that a bit louder." I asked her.

"I BEGAN TO HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" She yelled out as it echoed throughout the room as she then clasped both hands over her mouth as I was surprised.

"What you actually liked him?" I asked as she slowly nodded her head. "But why, what did you see in him that you began to crush on him?" I asked as she took her hands off her mouth and put them on her legs.

"I guess it was his kindness towards me." She answered. "Plus he was also good looking too, you know how teenage girls are when they see a good looking, hot or handsome boy." She said as I just crossed my arms.

"You think he's hot?" I asked her crossing my arms as she then looked annoyed.

"Look it was a long time ago alright!" She said as I put up my hands in defense.

"Okay, okay I get it." I said as she sighed.

"Any way, back to the story. After a few days all my injuries had healed. So one day he sent me out to collect some water when I got back, well." She said as a sad look on her face as she began to remember what happened.

 **Flashback**

 **Normal POV**

" _Dumon I'm back!" Stephanie yelled out as she entered the cabin with two buckets of water. But when she entered she looked around to see Dumon wasn't there. "Dumon?" She asked looking around the cabin. "Dumon?" She asked again. She then went out to look around the outside of the cabin. But he wasn't outside either as she put her hands on her hips. "Where is he?" She asked as she then went back inside the cabin. When she re-entered it she noticed a piece of paper on the table. She then walked over to the table, picked up the piece of paper and began to read the writing on it._

 _ **Dear Stephanie,**_

 _ **I'm sorry but, I can't stay with you anymore for your safety. I know that you are now fully healed so you can now go out and look for anyone to take you home. I'm going to miss you so I've taken the picture we've taken with me so I can remember you by. You've made me open up my heart in a way I've never thought it would before. Just remember to stay strong and be brave.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Dumon**_

_Stephanie tried to hold back from crying as she couldn't believe what she just read._

" _Oh Dumon, why'd you have to go?" She said as she then sat on her bed and cried. After crying for a few minutes she packed her things and began walking to find the nearest trail path. She soon found one and saw that she wasn't that far from the camp grounds and began to walk to them._

" _Hello human child." A voice said as it startled Stephanie._

" _Who, who's there?" She asked as she saw a light blue orb decend down next to her as she was confused._

" _Don't be scared child." The orb of light said flashing off and on. "I am a messenger named Eliphas." It said._

" _Eliphas?" Stephanie asked still confused._

" _Yes child, I am using this form to speak to you, and I would like to talk to you about the being that took care of you." Eliphas said as Stephanie now understood what he meant._

" _Oh, you mean Dumon?" She asked._

" _Yes, I am here to warn you about him." Eliphas answered as Stephanie was confused again._

" _Why are you waning me about him, is he in trouble?" Stephanie asked._

" _More like he is the trouble." Eliphas answered. "He is part of a dangerous group that calls themselves from a world called Barian." He answered as Stephanie was confused._

" _Barian? And what do you mean he is from a dangerous group?" Stephanie asked._

" _He is from a world opposite from mine called Astral. And his group is an elite group from Barian that take the form of teenage children when they come to earth to disguise themselves in order to find special xyz cards called Numbers, and use them against my world." He explained as Stephanie was shocked as she then shook her head._

" _No that's not true." She said as she eyed the glowing orb. "Dumon is good and kind. He took care of me, he would never do anything so evil." She said._

" _Whatever feelings that barian showed you weren't real child, he was just using you to get a number card." Eliphas said as this confused the young girl._

" _What number?" Stephanie asked. Then as if to answer her question her deck box glowing as she pulled out her deck as she then pulled out a glowing card. "Don't remember this in my deck." She said as the card then stopped glowing as there was a dragon on it with the number 91 on it._

" _So, it appears that the number has chosen you." Elphias said as Stephanie looked at the orb._

" _The number? Me? Why?" She asked._

" _I don't know child." Elphias said. "But I do know that it trusts you to protect it." Just then a necklace appeared with a blue crystal on the end of it. "Here, take this." He said as the necklace landed into Stephanie's hands. "It will protect you from the power of your number card in case it gets out of control." Stephanie nodded and put the crystal around her neck. "It will also help you find any other numbers, warn you if any of the barians like Dumon are nearby and help you communicate with me." He said as then Stephanie noticed that the orb was fading. "I'm afraid this is where we must bid farewell Miss… I'm sorry I never got your name child." He said._

" _My name is Stephanie, and you can count on me to hunt down the rest of the numbers sir." Stephanie said with a determined look on her face._

" _Good." He said as there was a flash blinding Stephanie for a few seconds. When she opened her eyes the orb was gone and she was once again left on the trail._

 **End of Flashback**

 **Ryan's POV**

"Whoa, that's one heck of a story sis." Ryan said as my sister nodded.

"After Elphias left me, I was soon found by a group of hikers as they told me that I was gone for three whole weeks." She said as I was amazed.

"Three whole weeks? Wow that's a long time." I said as Steph nodded.

"I was soon reunited with my own family who was glad to see me. For a while things returned to normal until I heard about the World Duel Carnival, and Elphias informed me that he sensed a whole bunch of numbers there along with another agent from Astral World." She said.

"That must've been Astral that he was talking about." I said as Steph nodded again as I realized something. "Wait, you were in the World Duel Carnival?" I asked her.

"Yes, I made it all the way to the knock out round where I was eliminated by a freaky kid with a mask." She said as I knew only one person like that.

"Vetrix." I said as she nodded. "Wait if you were there, why didn't you show yourself then?" I asked.

"It's like I said Ry, I couldn't reveal myself to you if the barians were involved in the tournament." She said. "So when I entered I went under the alias name Lightning for my lightning quick combo with the dragons." She said as a smile then came on her face. "But then I found you which was the happiest moment of my life." She then got up from her seat and walked over to me and hugged me gently unlike Luna. "I missed you so much." She said as that put tears in my eyes.

"I missed you too sis." I said. Just then the moment our moment was interrupted when Luna's d-gazer rang. Luna then let go of our embrace as she answered it.

"Hello?" She said as I just looked. "Whoa slow down Donny." She said as I gasped. "Don't worry I'm on my way." She said as she hung up when her gazer rang again. "Hello? Luna?" She said as I was worried again now for Kite's little sister. "Don't worry, just where are you?" She asked. "Okay that isn't far from where the boys are, I'm on my way." She said as she hung up and looked at me. "That was the team, they spotted Girag and Alito." She said as she got her d-pad. "I'm going out to help, you stay here and rest." She said as she began to walk out. She then stopped and turned around to face me. "Oh and Ryan, one more thing." She said as she reached out into her pockets and pulled out a small pouch and tossed it to me. I caught it and opened the pouch and was surprised at what I saw was shards of my pendent. "I managed to save what was left of you pendent." My eyes filled with tears as I looked back at her.

"Thank you." I said as she nodded.

"Sure thing Ryan." She said as she walked out.

 **Normal POV**

As Stephanie exited the mansion she looked out into the city.

"Alright you guys, here I come." She said as she began to walk.

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere soon." A voice said as Stephanie said as she turned around to see where it was coming from. But when she did, she was then shocked by a crystal as she then fainted. The figure then walked over her body and then looked up at the mansion and laughed.

"This is where the fun begins." The figure said with an evil laugh.

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: Ryan receives a message from a barian foe telling him that he has his sister hostage and to come to Barian World. When he goes to Barian World he finds himself with Dumon and Marin as the three have been trapped and are now forced to duel for their own survival by the barian who brought Ryan to their world! Can the three of them put their differences aside and work together? Next time on Battle of the Barians: A Fragile Alliance.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians. So now we get into another mini-saga for part three of the Barian Wars trilogy. Hope you all enjoy, as things are going to be intense.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 10: A Fragile Alliance Part I**

 **Ryan's POV**

I was back in my room looking at one of the shards of my now destroyed pendent. It was one of the bigger pieces as I frowned.

"Dine, Gaios, everyone." I said as I gripped the shard hard. "I am so sorry." I said as tears came through my eyes. "I wasn't strong enough to save you all, just like I couldn't save Shark and Rio!" I said. "I failed you all!" Tears began to fall on my pendent as I tried to rub them all away but I couldn't. Everything I've been through, it was all too much.

"Ryan, oh Ryan!" A sadistic sing song voice rang out interrupting my sobbing as I looked out the door. "Come on out Ryan." The sadistic voice said again as I realized who it was.

"No, it can't be." I said as I strapped the pouch with the shards of my pendent on my belt, and walked out the door. The voice then let out an evil laugh as I followed into the main hall. When I got there I saw him, pointy orange hair and all. "Vector." I said as he chuckled evilly.

"It's good to see you too again Ryan." He said with a sadistic laugh. "Or should I say water warrior." He said as I gasped.

"You…you know who I am?" I asked as I was surprised.

"Yes, I know who you are, thanks to your full armored monsters." He said as I was confused as what he meant. "When your full armored monsters attacked Nash and Marin's barian number cards, not only did you activate their own memories, but those who were connected to them. And I should say it is an honor to meet you at last, Priest Dylan." He said as I growled.

"Yeah? Well you won't be so honored when I'm done with you!" I said as I put my hand out, but then I remembered my mermailian powers were destroyed as Vector laughed.

"How quick do you forget Dylan, your friends destroyed your own powers." He said as I was getting annoyed.

"Stop calling me by that name!" I shouted at him. I then clinched my fist and ran at him. "My name is Ryan!" I then aimed my fist at his face, but just about to hit him, my fist went through him as well as my whole body. "Huh?" I asked still confused. Vector then laughed again as I looked at him.

"So sorry Dylan, but I'm not really here." He said as I then looked down to see a barian crystal below his feet. "This is just a holographic image, and I am currently back on Barian World where I am playing host to someone very close to you, your precious sister." He said as I gasped.

"Give her back you barian slime ball!" I yelled at him as he laughed again.

"Oh I don't think so." Vector said. "And besides, she's not the only one Barian World's claimed." He said as he showed two holographic images, as I was surprised who I saw.

"No way, Donovan, Lorenzo and Luna." I said as I then gasped who they were dueling. "And they're dueling Alito and Girag." I said as Vector laughed. "Yes now watch what happens." He said as I saw both Alito and Girag summoned their ranked up versions of their barian numbers and unleashed them on all three of them. Then they all fell and disappeared.

"No!" I shouted as Vector laughed again.

"What a shame, they had such potential." He said as I looked at him.

"What, what are you Vector? You're no barian!" I said as he laughed again.

"Oh but I am Dylan, and if you want your revenge for your friends as well as your precious sister, you will come to Barian World." He said.

"Barian World, but how?" I asked the insane barian.

"There just so happens to a portal outside of this mansion little Dylan." Vector said. "But you better hurry, because it will be closing anytime soon." He said as I gasped. "Also, there will be two others that will be with you. So hurry." He said with an evil laugh.

"Alright Vector I'll play your little game." I said without any other choice as I ran to the front door with Vector laughing behind me. As soon as I ran out, I looked to see a portal. "The portal to the lion's den." Then I gasped when I saw the portal flicker. "Oh no, it's disappearing!" I said as I then looked down at my pouch. "Sis did what she could to save me, now I owe it all to her." I said as I then leaped into the portal. "Barian World here I come!" I shouted as I entered into it. When I entered it I could feel the energy from the portal was zapping me of my own strength. I then noticed a light in front of me. "That's gotta be Barian World." I said as I then entered it. As the light faded as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Ah, I see our third guest has arrived." I heard Vectors voice as my eyes were fully opened. As I looked up I saw that I was inside some sort of building and in front of me was a set of stairs. I looked up to see Vector standing on them.

"Vector!" I said as I slowly got up.

"Ryan, thank you for excepting my invitation." He said with a grin on his face.

"Ryan?" I heard a familiar voice as I turned around to see Rio and beside her was Dumon.

"Rio?" I asked as she nodded I then looked over to Dumon. "And you." I said as I just glared at the one who took and 'killed' my brother and sister. "What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing Ryan." Dumon said as we both stared at each other.

"Well if you have to know." I then turned around to face Vector and pointed to him. "Your friend there has my sister hostage and now I want her back." Vector just kept on grinning.

"Your sister?" Rio asked. "Wait you mean that girl Nash and I dueled?" She said as I turned around.

"What do you mean you and Shark dueled her?" I asked.

"After you fainted, your sister took your place in our duel and nearly defeated us if it wasn't for Dumon." She said as I then glanced back at Dumon.

"I see." I said as I kept glaring at him remembering that he and my sister were in some sort of relationship before he left her.

"If we are done talking to each other," I heard Vector say as I turned around to face him again. "I wish to start the game that I created." He said as I was confused at what he said.

"What game Vector?" Rio asked.

"Why the game where I take your powers my fellow emperors." He said with a sneer as I was still confused at what he meant.

"Our powers, what are you talking about?" Dumon asked.

"So sorry Dumon." Vector said as he now had a sadistic look on his face. "Where's my head at? I should be more clear, I am taking away your powers all in the name of Don Thousand, isn't that wonderful." He said as Dumon and Rio gasped in horror.

"Don Thousand?" I asked myself as I turned to Rio. "Hey Rio, care to clue me in on who this Don Thousand guy is?" I asked her.

"Don Thousand is the deity of Barian World he's basically a god." Rio said as Vector laughed again.

"How right you are my dear Marin." Vector said as we looked back at him.

"So you think you can defeat us and steal all of our powers?" Rio asked him.

"You've lost your mind Vector, there's no way you can steal…" Vector then laughed interrupting the barian.

"Poor Dumon, you obviously don't know who you're dealing with." Vector said. "You see Don Thousand and I have come to an agreement." He said as he then glowed a black aura. Then the aura sprang in front of him revealing a muscular creature with wings and a giant glowing eye in the center, as well as two eyes on his face were glowing.

"No way…" I said couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"You all looked surprise to see me." He said in a deep voice that made me tremble. "The time has finally come for you to serve your purpose. I will consume your energies to feed my power."

"Consume their energy?" I wondered at what he meant. "Could he be the core of the emperors power?"

"Consume us?" Dumon yelled out interrupting my train of thought. "What makes you think we would do that?"

"It is your destiny, set in motion long ago." He said as I was curious at what he was saying. "The seven emperors posses power far greater then lesser barians. You will grant them to me or I will take them from you." He said as he then turned towards me. "And as for you human." He said as I was paralyzed in fear to move. "I do not know what Vector has planned for you, only it will be a pleasure to see you destroyed."

"Don't be upset." Vector said. "Look on the bright side, at least you will join on the winning team for once."

"Except for one flaw in your plan." I said. "You can't take my power, it was destroyed in the duel I had." I said as Vector laughed.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." He said. "Have you forgotten why I brought you here Ryan? I brought you so I can finish the job back when I was a human, you remember do you?" He said as then Rio stood in front of me.

"But you're one of the emperors too Vector, that means he'll consume you too." She said.

"I think not, I have become one with Don Thousand." He said as Don Thousand disappeared back inside Vector. "He's a barian deity and so am I." Just then a large gush of wind came out of nowhere flying me, Dumon and Rio backwards. "I have power!" Vector shouted. "I am power!" He said as I looked at him, now in his barian form.

"He's insane." I said.

"Not for long." Rio said as she and Dumon slowly got up. "We can beat you by gathering the other emperors." Vector once again laughed.

"What's the matter Vector?" I asked. "To afraid to get beaten by your own fellowship so you mask your fear with laughter?"

"Oh Ryan, you are a human fool." He responded. "I'm afraid not Marin, Girag is already under my control, and none of the others can help you either." He said as we all gasped.

"That can't be!" Dumon said.  
"Alito was in my grasp too, but now he's on Yuma's side now." He said.

"Your saying their allies?" Rio said as all I could do was grin at that piece of news Vector said.

"Yuma, Astral, and Alito are on their way here, but I will easily crush them as well." He said as I then realized something.

"Wait, that that means." I looked at Vector. "You're the one who sent them after my other friends didn't you." Vector then laughed.

"Oh Ryan, you are certainly on a roll today." He said with a chuckle. "Yes, I sent them after your friends who are now defeated thanks to me." He said.

"It seems that you forget that we still have Nash on our side." Dumon said as I had to agree with him on their.

"Oh do you?" He said with an evil chuckle. "Now enough talk, I've been entertained by your gibberish thus far, but the time has come to face your fate." He said as he looked at me. "Starting with you Ryan, and as soon as I'm done with you, Dumon and Marin are next." He said.

"Oh no you don't." Rio said. "If you're going to have to get past me if you want to get through to him." She said as it surprised me.

"Rio…" I said as Vector laughed.

"So now you want to protect this human?" He said with an evil chuckle. "You don't fool me. I knew when you turned your backs on Yuma and the others, that meant you threw your own so-called brother out of your life." He said.

"Yes, I admit, turning on Ryan was the hardest thing I did." Rio said. "But guess what, he stood up against Nash and I and I will always be proud of him for doing that." I then realized that was the real Rio talking, not her barian one as I then stood by her side.

"Then, I guess we're all in this together then. We have a common enemy in Vector, and we all must take him down in order to save you and my sister." I then heard a chuckle. But it wasn't from Vector, it was from Dumon. "Something funny Dumon?" I asked him.

"No." He responded back. "It's just that it never ceases to amaze me." He said as I was confused.

"What's that?" I asked him as he flashed a smile at me.

"The courage of humans." He said. "And if you're going to duel alongside us, you're going to need this." He said as he tossed me a card as I looked to see he gave me back Shark Drake.

"And you're going to need this." Rio said as I looked to see what was in her hand. "Its my D-gazer, I saw that your visor broke during our duel so you're going to need this." She said as I smiled.

"Thanks, Marin." I said calling her by her barian name. "Now let's get to work."

"Right!" They said as they morphed into their barian form. As I saw them in their current form I looked down at the pouch that had the shards of my pendent.

"Guys, this one's for you." I said as I brought out my d-pad and inserted my deck.

"LETS DUEL!"

 **Vector 4000 LP/Marin 4000 LP/Dumon 4000 LP/Ryan 4000 LP**

 **Normal POV**

Inside his prison, Nash watched what was unfolding in front of him.

"I can't believe it, Ryan, Marin and Dumon, they're all fighting for their very survival." He said as he then heard a groan. "Who's there?" He said as he turned his head to the direction it was coming from. He then saw a brown haired girl knocked out and tied up like him. "Wait, you're." He said remembering the girl from the duel. "Ryan's sister, Stephanie." He said. "But what are you doing here?"

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: The duel begins as Ryan, Marin and Dumon team up to take on a Don Thousand powered Vector. But can their team hold together, or will Vectors words and mind games tear the team apart? Next time on Battle of the Barians: A Fragile Alliance Part II.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: Fragile Alliance mini saga. So hope you all enjoy as the duel is about to begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 11: A Fragile Alliance Part II**

Nash was amazed that he saw Ryan's sister tied up next to her.

"What's Ryan's sister doing here in the first place?" He said until he gasped and looked up to the image of his sister Marin, his friend Dumon and Ryan who were about to duel Vector. "Unless it was Vector who planned all of this. But why is he dragging Ryan and his sister into this?" Just then he heard a slight groan as he looked to his side to see Stephanie slowly starting to get up. She slowly opened her eyes and was confused at what was going on.

"Ugh, where, where am I?" She said as she looked to the side of her and saw Nash. "Nash!" She yelled in surprise as she tried to lunge for him but was held back. "Wait, what?" She said as she looked to see her own arms and legs tied as well.

"I guess we're both in the same boat then." Nash said as Stephanie looked at him.

"Nash, I don't understand, why are we tied up and more importantly why are you here?" She asked.

"Look up there, that's your answer." Nash said as Stephanie looked up and was surprised.

"Is that Ryan?" She asked.

"Yes, along with my sister Marin and Dumon." Nash answered. "They are all fighting for their very survival." Stephanie looked at Nash as she was confused. "Vector somehow revived the god of Barian World Don Thousand who looks to use Vector to gather the power of the emperors." He explained.

"But wait won't that mean he'll be consumed as well?" Stephanie asked as Nash nodded.

"He's also responsible for turning two of the emperors against me and tied me up here and had them defeat some of your friends." She said as Stephanie gasped.

"No way, Donovan, Luna and Lorenzo…" She said in disbelief. "They're all gone." She said as there was a moment of silence between the two. "But that doesn't explain why is Ryan getting mixed into this." She said.

"Well Miss Oliver, let's just say Vector things your brother is actually someone from the past who he almost destroyed but found out he survived and wants to finish the job by destroying your brother." He said as Stephanie gasped.

"No…Ryan." She said as she looked back up at the projection of her brother dueling alongside two barians.

"Unless…" Nash said as Stephanie turned towards him.

"Unless what Nash?" She asked.

"Let's just say, one of the first things I did when I returned to being Nash was look for something that has to do with both you and Ryan, something that Ryan was looking for." He said as Stephanie had a strong feeling on what it was as she once again looked back up at the projection.

 **Ryan's POV**

 **"** Well this three on one duel seems unfair for you." Vector said as we just stood there. "Because I've seen how this story ends, and you won't like it." He said as he drew his first card. "But instead of keeping this in suspense, I'll make it quick and painful. I play the spell Don Thousands Throne." He said as a throne appeared as Vector sat on it. "I could sit up here and beat you, but that wouldn't be very sporting of me would it, so I'll put Don Thousands Throne onto myself." He said as tentacles began to rap around him.

"Well that's disgusting." I said.

"What is he doing?" Rio asked as I was wondering the same thing too.

"Well lookie, lookie, I have two Ubral Horror Ghosts in my hand, I'll summon them both to double the dread." He said as he special summoned both monsters.

Umbral Horror Ghost (200 ATK/200 DEF)

Umbral Horror Ghost (200 ATK/200 DEF)

"Now I'll tingle your spine with Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp." He said as his wisp appeared

Umbral Horror Will' o' the Wisp (0 ATK/0 DEF)

"And now I will change Will o' the Wisp's level to that of Umbral Horror Ghost." He said.

Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp (Lv. 1-2)

"Now I will overlay my two Umbral Horror Ghosts and Will' o the Wisp." He said as his three monsters entered a black hole. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" He said as Dark Mist appeared.

Number 96: Dark Mist (100 ATK/100 DEF)

"Not him again." I said remembering the last time I saw him.

"Well you thought wrong Ryan." Vector said. "Now Dark Form don't be shy, reveal your true form to our guests. He said as Dark Mist transformed into its evil Astral form but this time it looked more like a puppet. "This is the true form of Astral, the 'fun' one." He said as I knew there was nothing fun about him.

"But Yuma and Astral, destroyed Number 96." Rio said in disbelief.

"No, but they certainly came close." He said.

"What do you mean came close?" I said. "I saw that they got rid of that creep for good!"

"Would you keep your human pet quiet Marin, uncle Vector is trying to tell a story." Vector said mocking me and Rio at the same time. "Now where was I, oh yes, you see, I managed to snatch up what was left, and made a few improvements of my own." He said. "Now he exists to do my bidding, Number 96 is my puppet which the two of you will become very soon." He said. "It must be something you must be looking forward too. I set a card and end my turn, now what will you do?" He asked as I heard Rio give a very creepy chuckle.

"Oh that's simple Vector, eliminate you!" She said as I feared that Rio was truly loosing herself to her barian side as she drew her card. "Now I summon Blizzard Thunderbird, she said as her creature appeared.

Blizzard Thunderbird (1600 ATK/1400 DEF)

"Next I activate Blizzard Vision." She said as I remembered this was the same move she put on me. "Now you're going to be in a deep freeze Vector, because now my spell card turns into a second Blizzard Thunderbird." She said as her second one appeared.

'Blizzard Thunderbird' (0 ATK/ 0 DEF)

"Here we go." I said remembering the same strategy.

"Now I overlay my two Blizzard Thunderbirds," She said as her two Thunderbirds went into a black hole. "I xyz summon, now appear Number 103: Ragnazero!" She said as her monster appeared.

Number 103:Ragnazero (2400 ATK/1200 DEF)

"Whoa there it is." I said looking at Rio's barian number. "Never thought I would be fighting alongside it unlike last time." I said.

"Ah, such a cute little thing." Vector said dryly as I glared at him.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." She said.

"Now it is my turn Vector, I will pay for your treachery!" Dumon said as he made his move. "I summon Star Seraph Scout!" He said as the bird like creature appeared

Star Seraph Scout (1200 ATK/1800 DEF)

"Star Seraph Scout lets me summon another Star Seraph, Star Seraph Sage!" He said as his second Star Seraph appeared

Star Seraph Sage (1600 ATK/1400 DEF)

"And with Sage's special ability, I send one spell card to the graveyard, to summon another Star Seraph monster, Star Seraph Sword which will help me cut you down to size." He said as he now had three Star Seraphs on the field.

Star Seraph Sword (1400 ATK/1000 DEF)

"Now I overlay level four Star Seraph Scout, Sage and Sword to xyz summon Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry!" He said as his barian number appeared

Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry (2500 ATK/2000 DEF)

"Now I activate Star Seraph Sentry's special ability, by using one overlay unit, Dark Mist's abilities are negated." He said . "And it's attack points are cut in half." Then a bow and arrow appeared as Dumon's monster used it and fried at Dark Mist

Number 96: Dark Mist (100-50 ATK)

"So what? It was just fifty points." Vector said un impressed.

"Those fifty points, are going to lead to your down fall." Rio said. "I activate Ragnazero's special ability, by using one overlay unit, it destroys any monster that lost attack points." She said as I grinned. "Go Doomsday Demolition!" She said as her monster attacked and destroyed Dark Mist.

"All right!" I cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet Ryan." Rio said as I looked at her. "This is only the beginning." She said as I refocused on the duel.

"Now you're going down Vector, I activate Star Seraph Starscream!" He said as Vector was confused as I am. "Now when there is a Star Seraph monster on the field, and your monster is destroyed, this handy little card deals you one thousand points of damage!" He said as a beam hit

 **Vector 4000-3000 LP**

Vector as he hit the stairway hard. "Now how does that feel Vector?" He said as I was amazed by the team work that he and Rio just displayed.

"I'm guessing by your look, not so good, but it's about to get worse." She said. "When Ragnazero's special ability destroys a monster, I get to draw a card." Rio said as she drew.

"And I place one card face down and end my…"

"Not so fast!" Vector said interrupting Dumon. "I activate the trap card Nightmare Xyz!" He said revealing his face down. "You may have destroyed Number 96 but you won't be able to win in your wildest dreams." He said. "Nightmare Xyz lets me use Dark monsters in my graveyard to summon a new xyz monster." He said. "My new number will make Number 96 look like it was nothing, I now overlay the Umbral Horror Ghosts and Will o' the Wisp in my graveyard, with these three monsters to build the overlay network to reveal your darkest fears, I xyz summon Number 43: Manipulator of Souls!" He said as his new monster appeared.

Number 43: Manipulator of Souls (0 ATK/0 DEF)

"And your nightmare doesn't end here, it equips its self with a number from my graveyard." He said as strings came out of its long fingers into the graveyard portal. "And I equip Number 96 to it."

"And here I thought puppets where Quattro's thing." I said.

"We can handle anything you dish out to us Vector." Rio said in defense but Vector let out a wicked laugh.

"Oh but you haven't seen nothing yet, I activate Don Thousand's Throne's effect. And I'm sure it is more than you bargained for, I regain life points equal to the ones I lost this turn. And as I gain life points, your chance of beating me just dropped."

 **Vector 3000 LP-4000 LP**

"And now I activate Manipulator of Souls special ability, since I gained one thousand life points, it gains one thousand attack points." He said as his monster gained more attack points

Number 43: Manipulator of Souls (0-1000 ATK)

"Next one of you losses one thousand life points." He said. "What a pity. Now which one you should I blast first?" He said as he then eyed Rio. "How about ladies first? You Marin will take one thousand points of damage!" He said as Manipulator of Souls lashed out at Marin as she cried out in pain.

 **Marin 4000-3000 LP**

"Marin!" Dumon cried out.  
"Rio, are you okay?" I called out to her as she got up.

"I'm fine, I can handle it." She said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's hope so, for your sake." He said.

"Man, it's like Vector is immortal in this duel." I said. "He gains life points, and we don't."

"Then it's only a matter of time, before he defeats us." Rio said om agreement.

"Then that means we will have to defeat him with one hit." Dumon said as Vector chuckled.

"You may try." Vector said. "Now let's see what you've got Ryan." He said facing me as I grinned.

"Oh I will Vector, now I dr-aah!" I shouted in pain as I fell to one knee.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Rio asked as I nodded but then Vector laughed.

"Aww, poor Ryan, looks like that trip through the portal drained you of your energy." He said as I growled and slowly got back up. "You haven't drained me yet Vector, I draw!" I said as I looked at my hand. "And first I summon out, Abyss Warrior in attack mode!" I said as the aqua type monster appeared.

Abyss Warrior (1800 ATK/1300 DEF)

"Now since I control a water monster, I can special summon this, Silent Angler!" I said as the angler fish monster appeared

Silent Angler (800 ATK/1300 DEF)

"Now I activate the spell card, Rising Tide!" I said. "Now I can target one water monster on the field and I can special summon another monster of its same level." I said. "And I target Abyss Warrior, so now I can special summon a level four water monster however its effects are negated." I said. "And I summon Abyss Solider!" I said as my third water monster appeared

Abyss Solider (1800 ATK/1300 DEF)

"Now I overlay Abyss Warrior, Solider, and Silent Angler!" I shouted as my three monsters went into the portal. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon, Number 32: Shark Drake!" I shouted as my number appeared

Number 32: Shark Drake (2800 ATK/2100 DEF)

"Even without my mermailian powers to protect me, Shark Drake still has my trust." I said. "Next I will play the field spell, Lemuria the Forgotten City!" I said. "Time for a change of scenery." I said as the entire place changed from the barian's palace to the forgotten city. "Thanks to this field both Shark Drake and Ragnazero now gain an additional two hundred attack and defense boost."

Number 32: Shark Drake (2800-3000 ATK/2100-2300 DEF)

Number 103: Ragnazero (2400-2600 ATK/1200-1400 DEF)

"Next, I place one card face down and end my turn." I said as I looked at him. "Look Vector, it's our three numbers against yours, Shark Drake, Ragnazero and Star Seraph Sentry, and together we will stop you." I said as Vector laughed.

"Oh I'd like to see you and your so-called team try." Vector said. "You would work together with the barian that took your only family away and the girl who broke your heart? Oh how pitiful." He said.

"Don't try to turn us against each other Vector." Dumon said. "We all found a common enemy in you and it's like Ryan said, together we will stop both you and Don Thousand."

"That's right." Rio said. "So you better get ready for our true wrath." As I smiled as I hope our alliance would last without anymore of Vector's words trying to turn us on each other.

 **Vector's POV**

Those fools, little do they realize they are helping me without even knowing it. With Don Thousand's Throne in effect, I am slowly draining both Nash and Ryan's sister's energy to fill my own. And soon not only will I defeat Ryan, but I will have both Dumon and Marin's power as well as their numbers. And speaking of Ryan and his sister, who is still hopefully watching with Nash if she hasn't passed out yet, I have yet another surprise for them. Something that they both have been searching for.

 **To be continued…**

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: The Fragile Alliance saga: Vector makes his next move in the three on one handicap match against Ryan, Marin and Dumon and their three numbers, Vector brings up the past to stur up the trio especially with Ryan and Marin and reveals to Ryan and Stephanie (who is still being drained) something they have been searching for, for ten years.**

 **Next time on Battle of the Barians: Fragile Alliance Part III**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: The Fragile Alliance saga. So sorry for the long wait was away again but now I'm back working on this story. So here we go with the continuation of the saga, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 12: A Fragile Alliance Part III**

Inside Vector's prison sphere, Nash and Stephanie were gasping as they were both being drained of their energy.

"Hey Nash, I think I know how our energy is being drained." Stephanie said looking at Nash.

"How?" Nash said.

"You see that throne Vector is sitting on?" She said as Nash looked up to see it too. "You felt it, when he activated Don Thousand's Throne spell card didn't you?" She asked. "Because I felt it pulling on my own energy and when he activated its effect, at the same time I could feel my own energy being drained." She said. "Which can mean only one thing, he means at ending all of us at the same time. The more life points he gains thanks to his spell card, the weaker we become alongside Marin, Ryan and Dumon." She said as they both remained quiet before Stephanie spoke up again. "Nash, tell me something, is it true on what you told me, about them?" She asked.

"Yes, it's true." Nash answered. "And you can guarantee that they are hopefully safe." Stephanie then looked up.

"Oh Ryan, if only you know that they're here." She said.

"Don't worry Stephanie, if we continue to put our faith in Ryan, my sister and my friend they can defeat Dumon and that spell card." Nash said. "And once they do I will show you and Ryan to them." He said as Stephanie put on a small smile. "But make no mistake, once you are reunited we are back to being enemies." Stephanie's smile then turned back into a smirk as she looked back up at the duel.

"That's fine, never liked to see my brother helping the enemy, especially with since you two broke his heart." She said as Nash smirked as well.

"Fair enough." He said.

 **Ryan's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. All three of our numbers together, Shark Drake, Ragnazero, and Sentry at the same time. And I knew that with all three of them on our side, we were now unstoppable.

"It's my turn now, I draw!" He said as we got ready for whatever he threw at us. "Now Manipulator of Souls, attack Star Seraph Sentry!" He said as I gasped.

"Why attack Dumon's monster with his weaker Manipulator of Souls?" I wondered as Vector's monster attacked Dumon's. But Star Seraph Sentry shield itself from Manipulator of Souls attack as it was deflected back at itself as Vector let out a painful cry and flew backwards.

 **Vector 4000-2500 LP**

"Why would you destroy your own monster?" Dumon asked as Vector let out a chuckle.

"You don't know anything about Manipulator of Soul's special ability." He said as then we saw a fully repaired Dark Mist puppet still attached to the monster. "When it is attached to a number, it can't be destroyed." He said.

"No way." I said.

"Plus you're all wondering why I intentionally took damage." He said. "I chose to take damage because that allows me to activate this, the spell card, Card of Endurance." He said. "I take one thousand more points of damage." He said as the card then shocked Vector.

 **Vector 2500-1500 LP**

"But that's a small price to pay just to draw a card." He said as he drew his next card. "And now I place two cards face down, and end my turn." He said. "My turn maybe over, but thanks to Don Thousand's Throne, I gain all my life points back." He said as a red aura surrounded him as he gained back his life points

 **Vector 1500-4000 LP**

"And since I regained twenty five hundred life points, Manipulator of Souls gains twenty five hundred attack points." He said.

Manipulator of Souls (1000-3500 ATK)

"Oh no!" I said. "Now it's too strong to take down." Vector then laughed at what I said.

"How right you are Ryan." He said. "And now one of you three will lose twenty five hundred life points." He said scanning us. "Now who will I chose this time?" He asked. "Decisions, decisions, decisions." He said as he then looked at Rio. "I think I'll choose Marin again, seeing you suffer is my new favorite hobby." He said.

"I don't think so Vector." I said. "I knew you would do something like this, so I'm activating the trap card, Magnet Damage!" I said revealing my trap. "Now the damage that Rio takes, is now aimed at me." I said as Manipulator of Souls struck me hard sending me to the crystal floor.

 **Ryan 4000-1500 LP**

As I tried to get up I could see nothing but a blur and the muffled sounds of both Dumon and Rio calling out to me. All I could hear was the hard loud beating of my heart. Then I could begin to hear their voices clearly.

"Ryan, Ryan!" I could hear Rio in her barian voice.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" I heard Dumon as I saw them standing right next to me as the both helped me stand up.

"Yeah, thanks you guys." I said as I heard Vector give out an insane laugh.

"Oh Ryan, you still mean to protect the one that broke your heart." He said as he laughed again.

"Be quiet Vector!" Rio said in an annoyed voice. "He doesn't have to listen to anything you tell him!"

"Oh but I do." Vector said. "After all, he is helping you Marin, the one who betrayed him and then there's Dumon, the little spark of fire that took both of you and your brother away from him." He said. "If only he was strong enough to stop Dumon from taking you." He said as I felt like I came to a reality that Vector presented.

"Vector's right." I said out loud. "I wasn't strong enough."

"Ryan, no don't listen to him." Rio pleaded to me as I looked at her and Dumon.

"But it's true, my dreams were telling me that Dumon was going to take you and Shark away from me." I said to her. "And at last I can finally see things clearly, if only I had beaten him we wouldn't have been here." I said as I clinched my fist and faced Dumon. "I wanted so badly to stop him to not take you two away, but I was so blind in my determination that I wasn't strong enough." I said. "And now here I am with the one who did it." I then smirked. "After all, this is no ordinary duel, it's a battle royal meaning we don't always have to team up." I then looked up at my number. "And I think Shark Drake is hungry for both of your numbers." Shark Drake then let out a mighty roar.

"Ryan please, calm down, don't you see Vector's trying to turn you against us." Rio pleaded.

"I don't need to listen to you your majesty!" I said mockingly to her. "You maybe an empress of barian world Marin, but guess what you're not my empress!" Just then Vector then laughed again.

"Oh, seeing you squabbling is just so entertaining." He said as I looked at him.

"Don't think you're off the hook Ray, I'm still coming after you for kidnapping my sister!" I said. "And it's like you said, we have unfinished business from the past, so I'm going to destroy you once and for all." I said but then he laughed.

"But it's just so much fun, seeing your little team ready to be destroyed, just like what happened to Marin." He said as I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Oops I guess I spilled the beans big time." Vector said as he looked at Rio. "Come Marin, don't you remember what happened?" He asked her as I turned to her but she said nothing. "Oh don't tell me you've forgotten. I guess I need to refresh your memory. So let's take a stroll down memory lane. The memory lane of pain!" He said as he let out a laugh. "Yes Marin, think back dearie. I'm the one who erased you and Nash from existence." He said as we all gasped. As he began to tell us what happened. "You see, I managed to get a hold of Nash's dear precious sister and tossed her over a cliff into a dark abyss where she would never return along with Nash who followed." He said as he laughed.

"Wait, I remember." I heard Rio said as I looked at her. "But what happened after…" She then trailed off.

"What, what happened after?" I asked her as then I could hear her slowly beginning to sob. "Rio…" I said.

"Ryan, it's all coming back to me now, and I can't find the words to tell you." She said as tears came flowing from her eyes.

"What, Rio what is it that you're not telling me." I asked her as she faced me. I could see the look of sadness and pain on her face. "Rio please tell me."

"Ryan, d-do you remember the night when we got into that car crash and were sent to the hospital?" She asked.

"How can I forget, it was the worst night of my life, next to getting torn away from my own family." I said.

"That's because that wasn't me and Reginald." She said as I looked at her confused.

"What, what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Ryan…" She said and paused. "The Reginald and Rio you knew, they're dead." She said as I gasped.

"Dead? Rio and Shark?" I said as a stream of memories of my time with them came back. "No, no you're lying! You are Rio, I remember!" I said. "I remember the day we all first met how you and your brother saved me from the bullies from the orphanage I was in and you adopted me."

"No Ryan, that was your Rio and Reginald." She said. "Nash and I were given their bodies by Abyss and I now know why." She said. "The Reginald and Rio you know are our decedents." She said. "Plus there's more." She said as I looked at her.

"What's more for you to say, not only do you reveal that the true Shark and Rio died that night and you and Nash took over their bodies!" I yelled at her.

"Because it has to do with you!" She yelled as I looked at her. "It happened before Nash and I lost our past memories when we were talking to Abyss." She said.

"Abyss?" I asked her as she nodded as she began to explain.

 **Flashback**

 **Normal POV**

" _Before I put you into your new vessels, there is something else I need to tell you two." Abyss said to the two barian sibblings. He then waved his arm when a projection of a young boy on his knees crying._

" _Please come back, please don't leave me alone." The young boy said._

" _Who is he?" Marin said with sympathy. "He looks so sad."_

" _That boy's name is Ryan, you will remember it again when you are put into your new vessels." Abyss answered her._

" _And what does this boy have to do with us?" Nash asked Abyss._

" _You may have not remembered, but this young boy is the reincarnation of a friend of yours. You will remember who he is in time." He said. "I wish for you two to look after him since he, much like you two is getting a fresh new start in life." Abyss said._

" _We will Abyss." Marin answered._

" _We will take care of the boy like he was one of our own emperors." Nash agreed as well._

" _Good." Abyss said._

 **End of Flashback**

 **Ryan's POV**

I was amazed by what the empress just told me.

"Abyss, wanted you two to look after me?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes, and we did. The reason why remember you is because we were also given the memories of the real Reginald and Rio Kastle, that's why we bonded with you so close, and it broke both our hearts knowing that you would side with Yuma when we revealed our true selves." She said. I then looked at her. It was true, even if the Reginald and Rio I knew were gone after the car crash, these two, they acted just like them. They poked fun at each other, bickered and cared for each other and me just like we were when we were younger. I then felt a sense of calmness inside of me as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Never the less, even if you aren't the Shark and Rio I knew before the accident, you still acted much like them, in face you are them." I said as she just looked at me and nodded then my attention turned back towards Vector.

"But that doesn't explain, why you had caused treason Vector!" I said as he chuckled.

"Oh that's a simple one Ryan." Vector said. "You see I despised Nash. Everything he did, every word he spoke annoyed me to no end. I knew that one of us would have to leave forever." He said. "Better him then me, but I vowed to eliminate him only if things got out of hand. So I devised a clever game. A little point system if you will." He said as I was confused.

"Point system?" I asked.

"Yes, for example, if Nash annoyed me one point, if he spoke to me without bowing first, one point. When he reached a million points I would end him. But I would never thought he would do that under two days. So I decided to bait him out and of course that was his sister Marin." He said as he let out a chuckle.

"You fiend!" Dumon said.

"Yeah, your despicable!" I said.

"Oh please you're all too kind." Vector said. "After you two fell into abyss I thought you were gone for good."

"But you were wrong." Rio said. "We came back as the humans Reginald and Rio Kastle. We were reunited with Dylan when he was now Ryan Oliver and met Yuma and his friends and we grew very close to everyone. But this tormented Nash to no end as his memories of being a barian, his mission became clear. He was faced with no choice when his best friends became his sworn enemies."

"You don't think I know half of what you said!" Vector shouted back as we looked at him. "Did you not think I knew you were both Reginald and Rio Kastle." He said.

"What do you mean Vector?" Dumon asked. "You mean you knew that Reginald and Rio were Nash and Marin this whole time."

"Close but not quite." Vector said as he looked at Dumon. "When you sent us to Earth to search for numbers, I decided to drop by Heartland City, to see how our old friend Dr. Faker was doing on his part to collect numbers. And low and behold, I spot a three young teenagers and two of them just so happened to look like Nash and Marin. I was shocked and puzzled at this on whether or not that the two were Nash and Marin. So when I came back I devised a plan to destroy them from the inside out, and it just so happens opportunity struck, when we detected three humans, wondering the barian desert." He said as I gasped.

"Wait, so then that means." I said remembering what both Vextrix and Quinton once told me. "Vetrix he, gave you my parents in exchange for power?" I asked him.

"What?" Dumon said. "Ryan what do you mean your parents?" He asked as I looked at him.

"My parents were part of an exploration team that went missing and according to my sources which one of them so happens to be a former ally of yours Vetrix, said that he gave my parents to you in exchange for power to search for the numbers." I answered him.

"But, when Vector returned he only came with one human and that was Vetrix." Dumon said. "Unless…" He said as he looked at Vector. "Vector, you've had humans captive without our knowledge?" He said as Vector laughed.

"Yes, Vetrix sold out the two humans when I encountered him so I locked them in a secret location that only I knew and brought him before us." He said as he looked at me. "But since you say they are you're parents, allow me to reunite you with them!" He said as a bright glow appeared in the middle of the field.

"What is that?" Rio asked as I was wondering the same thing. The bright glow then faded as two people were on the ground. As they got up I knew who they were. The one of the right was a man who was wearing a white t-shirt, a brown leather jacket, pants and boots and had short black hair. The woman on his left was wearing a short sleeve shirt with pockets on them, a pair of shorts and boots with long brown hair like Stephanie's.

"No it can't be." I said as my heart started pounding. "Mom, Dad." Then I ran up to them ignoring both Rio and Dumon's calls to come back. "Mom! Dad!" I said as I embraced them both.

"Who, who are you?" My mom asked as I looked up at her.

"Mom don't you remember, it's me your son, Ryan!" I said as she gasped.

"Ryan, is that really you?" My dad asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah Dad, it's really me." I said with tears in my eyes as the three of us embraced each other.

"Oh Ryan!" My dad said as he looked at me. "We were so worried when we were trapped here, we wouldn't see our precious children again." He said as he studied me. "Wow, you've really grown up Ryan, you're starting to look like me." He said.

"Ryan, where's your sister Stephanie?" My mom asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified at the moment." Vector spoke up as my dad looked at him.

"You!" He said as he stood in front of me and mom. "Stay away from my family!"

"Dear, look." My mom said as she pointed over to Rio and Dumon.

"Not more of them." My dad said as I then stood between my parents and the two emperors.

"No dad, these ones are on my side." I said trying to protect them.

"It's true sir." Dumon said. "I so happens to know your daughter, but right now she's in danger."

"How do I know she's not in danger of you?" My dad asked.

"Because I would never hurt her." Dumon said as I could see why my sister would fall for him.

"Alright so here's another question, where is that sell out Byron?" My dad asked.

"He's back on Earth dad." I told him.

"Back on Earth?" My mom asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, he was working with the barians before he realized what he did was wrong." I said. "And mom, I have something of yours." I said as I took the pouch off my belt and dropped the pieces of the pendent in my hand. "It's the pieces of the pendent you once had, but I accidently broke it, sorry." I said as I then could feel her embracing me again.

"The most important thing is that you have it now, in pieces or in whole. I just wanted you to have something to remind you that you are never alone." She said as then I could feel dads hugging us both.

"Yes my son, you are not alone in this world, because even we're far away, we will always be with you in spirit." He said as I smiled. But then I heard both of my parents give out sudden groans of pain as I looked at them.

"Mom, Dad what is it? What's wrong?" I asked as I then heard Vector laugh as I looked at him. "What are you laughing about Vector?" I asked him.

"That's simple, ending this family reunion!" He said as I looked to see his hand was glowing purple. Just then I looked to see the right chests of both my parents began to glow as then two crystals appeared out of them and floated into Vector's hand. Just then my parents began to choke as I looked at the grey barian.

"What are those Vector?" I asked him as he laughed.

"These are special baria crystals that I created to keep your parents alive." He said as we all gasped. "I was planning to use your parents for my own purposes but now I have no need for them." He then let go of both crystals as they fell to the floor and then he crushed them with his foot. Suddenly I heard my parents gasp as they fell to the floor.

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted as I tried to help them up. "Mom! Dad!" I said. "Don't worry, you're going to be alright, I'm going to get you out of here. Just please stay with me." I said.

"Ryan." I heard my mom said as I looked at her as she gave a sad smile and shook her head.

"No, you two can't just give up. We just got reunited." I said with tears coming out.

"I know son." I heard my dad as I looked at him. "And we couldn't be more proud to see you again."

"Just remember, Ryan what we said be brave and be strong." My mom said as I looked at her.

"I know that, but you're going to be with me right?" I said.

"We will always be with you Ryan." My mom said. "Just now in spirit." She said as then both of my parents glowed a bright aura and then materialized.

"Mom? Dad?" I said as I could feel them disappearing.

 **Normal POV**

Inside the prison, Stephanie could not believe what she just saw. She just saw both of her parents in front of her little brother only to now disappear.

"No!" She cried out. "Mom, Daddy, don't leave Ryan!" She cried out as she began sobbing. Nash looked sadly at her as she then looked up at the projection to see Ryan crying as well.

"Vector, you would go so far to torment another person's family." He muttered to himself. "You'll be sorry once I break out of here." He said.

 **Ryan's POV**

Sadness, torment, grief was I could feel as I sobbed there where my parents just stood. I tried to stop the crying as I looked up at the barian who just killed them in front of me.

"What did you do to them?" I said as he began to laugh. "ANSWER ME!" I yelled at him.

"I told you those crystals were tied to their hearts as well as their life force." He said. "And when I destroyed them their life force stopped and now all of their energy belongs to me." He said as I gasped as I saw small particles of light that were floating in front of me enter into the eye in the center of his chest. "And now you are all alone Ryan Oliver, with no one to comfort you."

"You're wrong Vector." I heard Rio say as she walked up to me. "He has me and all the memories of me as Rio Kastle." She said as I smiled up at her as Vector just groaned.

"Oh this again, well it looks like I'm going to have to end you too again." He said.

"ENOUGH VECTOR!" Rio shouted out in a piercing scream that even made me jump. "Ryan, get back on your feet." She said as I didn't hesitate one moment as I quickly stood up. "Vector, it's time to finish you off, once and for all!" She said as I remembered it was her turn. "Now I draw!" She said as the card she pulled out glowed. "I now play Rank-Up Magic The Seventh One!" She said. "I now rank up Ragnazero into a chaos xyz monster!" She said as her monster then glowed. "Appear now Chaos Number 103: Ragnainfinity!" She said as her chaos monster appeared on the field. "And thanks to Ryan's field spell it gains an additional two hundred attack and defense boost." She said as her number grew stronger.

Number C103: Ragnainfinity (2800-3000 ATK/2400-2800 DEF)

"Savor your final moments." Rio said. "Because I'm sending all the pain and suffering right back at you, this is goodbye Vector!"

 **To be continued…**

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: The trio continues to rally back in order to defeat a now deranged Vector. But when all their efforts come up short, one of them must make a sacrifice to make sure the other two will survive and defeat Vector. But the question is, who will it be.**

 **Next time on Battle of the Barians: A Fragile Alliance Part IV**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians and the Fragile Alliance saga. So hope you all enjoy everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 13: A Fragile Alliance Part IV**

 **Ryan's POV**

I just stood there and watch as Rio was in a rage of what Vector did to torment all of us. In fact I found it kind of both cute and scary when she was like this. Now she had her chaos monster out on the field and she was ready to unleash it on an immortal Vector and his unbeatable Manipulator of Souls.

"I'm going to wipe out all of your life points in a single turn Vector." Rio said.

"Go ahead and try." Vector responded. "But if I have one point left, you take the same amount of damage that I do. And when that happens you'll be on the verge of destruction, just like before."

"Don't count on it Vector." I said.

"Yes, because you will pay for your betrayal." Dumon agreed with me.

"Dumon, Ryan ." Rio said ass the both of us looked at her. "You two couldn't be more right. I know how to eliminate all of his life points." She said as I grinned. "But it will come with a price." She said.

"What are you saying?" Dumon asked as he was concerned.

"Rio…" I said as I was worried at what she was going to do. Of course she was still in this duel thanks to my trap card that saved her, but I had a feeling the life points I saved her will be wiped out soon.

"I activate Distortion Crystal." She said revealing her spell. "Now it's crystal clear that your chances of winning are down to zero. Because when the attack of one of your monsters changes, this card double that amount." She said. "Next I activate, Zero Blade." She said activating a second spell card. "Thanks to this card, your monster loses one thousand points." She said.

"One Thousand?" Vector asked.

"Actually Vector, to be more specific Manipulator of Souls loses two thousand thanks to Rio's Distortion Crystal." I said.

"Couldn't said it better myself Ryan." She said as a cool breeze flew in and hit Vector's number.

Number 43: Manipulator of Souls (3500-1500 ATK)

"I know its getting chilly, but has the cold put your reign on ice?" Rio asked taunting Vector.

"Now, there's the Rio I know." I said to myself.

"Clever girl." Vector said.

"More than you think." Rio said. "I activate Ragnainfinity's special ability." She announced. "By using one overlay unit, I can deal you damage equal to the number of attack points your monster just lost." She said as I grinned.

"What?" Vector asked.

"Go Moon Blade Blast!" Rio commanded her monster as it twirled its scepter and fired a blast hitting Vector.

 **Vector 4000-2000 LP**

"Alright, way to go Rio!" I cheered her on.

"Oh this is just the beginning Ryan." She said to me. "Because thanks to Zero Blade, Ragnainfinity can attack twice this turn." She said. "Which is fitting for what he did to us." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "This is for almost destroying me and my brother Nash, and worst of all killing Ryan's own parents in front of him." She said. "Now Ragnainfinity attack Manipulator of Souls." She commanded her monster, and with three thousand attack points it was sure to be a huge impact as Ragnainfinity attacked Manipulator of Souls and sent Vector flying.

 **Vector 2000-500 LP**

"Alright way to go Rio." I said to her. "One more attack and he's through."

"Now Ragnainfinity attack Manipulator of Souls again!" She said as her monster hit.

"Good Bye bad guy." I said.

"Not so fast." Vector said. "Activate Damage Pot." He said as his trap card activated. "I'm afraid that your victory will be fall short." He said as a pot appeared and sucked up all the damage from it.

"No way, it sucked up all the damage?" I asked.

"Yes Ryan, it did." Vector said. "But it's very bad for you, you failed to get rid of all my life points Marin. So now Don Thousand's Throne activates and fixes me good as new." He said as he was restored once again.

 **Vector 500-4000 LP**

"Now let's go back to Manipulator of Souls's special ability shall we?" Vector said. "Not only will it gain attack points, but you will take damage equal to the number of life points I regained." He said. "I lost thirty five hundred life points, and you don't need a calculator to know that is more than three thousand." He said as my heart then skipped a beat.

"No, Rio." I said as memories of Rio and I came back to me along with the memories of us in the past. I then looked over at her as she didn't looked phased. "Rio?" I asked her.

"Don't worry Ryan, it will be fine." She said as I shook my head.

"No it's not! I just lost my parents, I can't offered to lose you too." I said. "Please you can't go away because I-I…" I then hesitated what I was going to say because I was worried. Even though Rio was a barian would she have the feelings for me just like I did her.

"You what Ryan?" Rio asked in her calm voice.

"I've changed my mind." We heard Vector say as we looked at him. "I won't be using Manipulator of Souls special ability."

"I knew you were nothing but a coward Vector." Rio said.

"How dare you insult me you worthless insect!" Vector yelled out at her.

"You don't command any respect." Rio said. "Unlike Nash." She said still calling her brother by his barian name.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Well speaking of your beloved brother, let's see how he's doing." He said as a projection began to appear. "You didn't have a single clue that I already captured him." He said as we then saw Shark, weak and tangled up.

"Shark/Nash!" Dumon and I shouted as we saw him.

"Oh but don't worry, he has pleanty of company." He said as the image then turned on a brown haired girl.

"Stephanie!?" Dumon and I said to see her in the same state as the Shark.

"It's seems that both your older siblings have seen better days." Vector said in a mocking voice.

"Release them at once Vector!" Dumon yelled at the grey barian.

"No, I think not." Vector said. "I rather like them this way all bound and beaten up."

"Wait so then that means…" I said realizing something. "That Vector has been draining energy from both Stephanie and Shark!" I said and looked back at Vector. "And he's been using Don Thousand's Throne to do it."

"Well don't look so surprised kiddies." Vector said. "My life points had to come from somewhere. And it so happens I have been taking it from your buddy and Ryan's sister." He said with an evil chuckle. "And by the way I have grown fawn of the taste of human energy." He said as I was disgusted by what he was saying. "So in other words the more you hurt me, the more you hurt them." As we were all still shocked.

"Are you saying our attacks have been hurting Nash and Stephanie this whole time?" She said as she fell to her knees.

"Rio!" I said as I went to her.

"Ryan, I've never felt so helpless in my life." She said as I shook my head.

"Don't say things like that, we'll find a way to free our older siblings." I said as she looked at me. "Everything will be alright, just let me and Dumon handle things and we'll be reunited with our siblings in no time." I said with determination in my voice.

"Thank you Ryan." Rio said. "You are truly a person with a kind and pure heart." I nodded at her as I turned around to face Vector.

"Come on Dumon, let's go to work." I said.

"With pleasure Ryan." Dumon said. "Now I draw!" He said. "And now I activated Rank-Up Magic The Seventh One." He said. "This allows me to rebuild the overlay network with Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry!" He said as his monster glowed "Chaos Xyz eveolution!" He said as a new monster appeared and one familiar to me. "I xyz summon Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph!" He said as his monster appeared.

Number C102: Archfiend Seraph (2900 ATK/2400 DEF)

"You won't be draining any more of Nash and Stephanie's." He said. "If the only way to break this cruel cycle is to defeat you in one turn, then defeat you I shall." I grinned and hoped that Dumon was right. "I activate the card Celestial Rage in my graveyard!" He said. "By removing it from my graveyard, I can increase Archfiend Seraph's attack by two thousand.

Number C102: Archfiend Seraph (2900-4900 ATK)

"Clearly you are not so smart after all Dumon, because that's not the high amount of attack points to defeat me." Vector said.

"Not yet anyway." Dumon responded back as he was going do to Vector the same he did to me when he dueled with his chaos monster. "By using one chaos overlay unit, your monster looses all of its attack points and its special abilities." He said as I grinned.

Number 43: Manipulator of Souls (1500-0 ATK)

"In other words you will lose forty nine hundred life points in one strike." He said. "But if it makes you feel any better I will go out alongside you." He said as I looked at him.

"What are you saying Dumon?" I asked him.

"I'm saying that when I used Celestial Rage's effect I will also take forty nine hundred points of damage." He said as I gasped.

"So you're willing to sacrifice yourself to defeat me?" Vector asked.

"Archfiend Seraph, attack Manipulator of Souls and end this once and for all." He said as his monster attacked as we all watched helplessly.

"I activate the trap Evil 1." Vector said. "It prevents my monster of being destroyed, but that's not all, no matter how much damaged you deal me I will have one single life point left." He said as both he and Dumon took the hit.

"So in other words, Dumon's life points will also be down to one!" I shouted as both of their life points dropped sharply.

 **Vector 4000-1 LP**

 **Dumon 4000-1 LP**

"Dumon!" Rio cried out.

"That was close Dumon." Vector said. "Good thing I'm a far better duelist then you are." He said as he began bosting. "Now that you're done outsmarting a real duelist, end your turn." He said.

"I end my turn, and Archfiend Sentry's attack points return to normal." He said.

Number C102: Archfiend Sentry (4900-2900 ATK)

"Now look at what you've done." Vector said. "Your monster's attack points may have gone down, but thanks to Nash and Stephanie my life points are about to go up." He said as we then heard the screams of latter two still trapped.

 **Vector 1-4000 LP**

"Nash!" Dumon cried out.

"Hold on Steph!" I shouted at the projection. "Just stay strong." I said as I turned around and stepped forward. "Because now it's my turn, I draw!" I said as I looked down at my hand. "And now I activate the legendary spell card, Pot of Greed which lets me draw two new cards from my hand." I said as I drew two new cards. "And now I play this Overlay Re-Summon. This lets me target up to two overlay units still attached to an xyz monster and let me summon them back to the field., I target Shark Drake allowing me to summon two of the monsters I used to xyz summon it." I said as my spell card pulled out two of Shark Drake's overlay units as the floated down. "Now welcome back Abyss Warrior and Abyss Solider." I said as the two abyss monsters reappeared from the two orbs of light.

Abyss Solider (1800-2000 ATK/1300-1500 DEF)

Abyss Warrior (1800-2000 ATK/1300-1500 DEF)

"Now I overlay Abyss Solider and Warrior!" I said as the two entered the black hole. "Now I xyz summon Abyss Dweller in attack mode! And thanks to my field spell it gains a two hundred attack and defense boost." I shouted as the sea serpent appeared.

Abyss Dweller (1700-1900 ATK/1400-1600 DEF)

"But that's not all, with Abyss Dweller on the field, all water monsters I control are now five hundred attack points stronger, and since Rio, Dumon and I share the same field, so does Rio's Ragnainfinity.

Number 32: Shark Drake (3000-3500 ATK)

Number C103: Ragnainfinity (3000-3500 ATK)

Abyss Dweller (1900-2400 ATK)

"Now, since you don't have any cards in your hand, plus you used up all your cards to protect you last turn but now, plus Dumon's chaos monster's effect has negated your monster's special abilities and its attack is down to zero, your mine." I said narrowing my eyes. "Now Shark Drake and Abyss Dweller attack and end this duel."

"AHHH!" I heard a scream as I looked back to see my sister in pain being shocked.

"Stephanie!" I shouted as I turned back to Vector. "What are you doing to her Vector?" I asked as Vector once again let out a maniacal laugh.

"Why that's simple Ryan, I've just tied your sister's own life force to my own." He said as I gasped. "It's a very painful process to go through but its worth it for this." He said as I growled. "Well Ryan, I am still waiting on you to attack. But just remember if I go so does your sister, and this time her blood will be on your hands." He said as he let out a laugh as I fell to my knees.

"Vector you scum!" I heard Rio shout. "How dare you use Ryan's sister as a shield to protect yourself?"

"You've swooped down to a new low that not even us barians would dare to go." Dumon said in agreement. "Release Stephanie from your grip now."

"Why that's a very good idea Dumon." Vector said. "If Ryan is willing to end his turn, I will separate the link between me and his precious sister." He said with a chuckle.

"That's not what Dumon meant Vector." Rio said.

"No, he's right." I said as I got up.

"Ryan, no." Rio pleaded with me, but I ignored her. I then looked down at my cards and saw the other card I drew with Pot of Greed, I may have not stopped Vector, but I have just the right card to stop him on his turn. "I stop my attack." I said as my monsters stood down. "I place one card face down and end my turn." I said as Vector chuckled.

"Very good." He said as I then heard my sister stop screaming and started panting hard. "Now you three I'm afraid your time is up." He said as we braced ourselves. "But first I'm activating this spell card, Chaos Pot of Greed, now I can draw for every chaos monster on the field, which is three." He said as he drew his three new cards. "Next I play this the spell card Double Damage meaning until the end of my turn, and damage I deal out it is doubled." He said. "And now I'm sending the card Evil 1 to the graveyard to activate its effect." He said as the card disappeared. "I won't get to battle this turn, but it'll be well worth it." He said as we all held our breath. "Why you ask? Because now I get to destroy any card on the field." He said as I then looked up.

"That means he could destroy any of our cards." I said.

"Correct Ryan." Vector said. "But it won't be any of yours. It will be one of mine, Damage Pot."

"But that's one of your cards!" Rio said.

"Correct again." Vector said. "But once it leaves the field, it spills out all the damage it will be fifteen hundred, but thanks to Double Damage its now increased to three thousand." He said as we all looked down at our life point counter. "That's more than you three have. So you don't survive but I do." He said. "Now say goodbye." He said as his pot began to explode I once again saw my whole life flash before my eyes.

"I now activate Sacred Shield!" I heard Dumon yell out as I looked at him as he revealed his face down he set earlier. "It cleans up the mess you, by absorbing all the damage, your trap card released." He said as I took a sigh of relief.

"NO!" Vector shouted as I grinned.

"Oh yes." Dumon responded. "And it gives Ragnainfinity an increase in attack points equal to the damage we all would've taken this turn which is twelve thousand." He said as Ragnainfinity glowed a bright pinkish aura.

Number C103: Ragnainfinity (3500-15500 ATK)

"That means Ragnainfinity now gains a total of fifteen thousand five hundred attack points." I said with a grin on my face.

"Yes, that makes Ragnainfinity the strongest monster in play." Rio said as she turned to Dumon. "Dumon you're brilliant, this means it'll be strong enough to defeat Vector, we'll win." She said but as she was saying that I looked at Dumon to see he was all quiet.

"Not all of us Marin." Dumon said. "You and Ryan." He said as Rio and I both gasped.

"What do you mean?" Rio asked him.

"Sacred Shield has one final effect," He began to explain. "I must take all the damage it has absorbed." He said.

"But that means you'll lose!" Rio said in horror as Vector laughed.

"I thought we could all win, but it wasn't meant to be." He said. "You must defeat him together as a team, a team that I broke up." He said as we just looked on speechless. "You and Nash meant everything to me Marin. Much like Ryan, good times or bad I cherished every moment we've spent together. I wished there we could've done more." He said as I came to a realization.

"So it's true." I said. "You, you two…"I said as I couldn't bear to say the words.

"Yes Ryan, in a way Marin and I were in love with each other." He said as I looked at him. "But after when she and Nash disappeared I closed my heart and was determined to find the missing numbers in Nash's memory." He said. "It was only after did I met your sister that she helped me open it again in the short time we've spent together." He said as I looked at him.

"So you still have feelings for my sister now." I asked as he nodded.

"Yes Ryan I do. It was when I felt when Marin remembered who she was I also felt that she had moved on as well." He said.

"Dumon…" I muttered.

"Ryan you must promise, promise me you'll protect Rio with all your life, and when you find your sister, tell her I love her and I am sorry for abandoning her." He said as I was caught by surprised when he said her name. "So there for I'm am counting on both of you to look after each other and defeat Vector!"

"Very well." Vector said. "I place one card, and end my turn." He said as a blast hit Dumon as he flew backwards de-morphing back into his human form.

 **Dumon 1-0 LP**

"Dumon!" Rio and I shouted.

"Goodbye everyone!" Dumon shouted. "It was an honor to fight by your sides and you Ryan, for being a worthy and honorable rival, opponent, and ally." He said as he then disappeared.

 **Normal POV**

Inside their prison Nash and Stephanie looked up in horror as they saw that Dumon was gone.

"DUMON!" Nash shouted out as Stephanie shed tears.

"Oh Dumon, I never stopped loving you." She said as she sobbed quietly.

 **Ryan's POV**

We saw as small blue lights were scattered where Dumon was then they all gathered in front of Rio as we both tried our best to hold back tears.

"Thank you Dumon." Rio said. "I will always keep you within my heart. Nash, Ryan, his sister and I will never forget you. I will make sure your efforts were not in vain." She then looked up at me and as I nodded knowing what we had to do. We then turned back to face Vector with a rage in both of our hearts.

"You will pay for what you have done Vector!" Rio yelled at him. "Thanks to Dumon, Ragnainfinity has fifteen thousand five hundred attack points, and your monster has none." She said.

"Plus, your monster has none of its special abilities to protect it." I said.

"Now it's my turn now and there's nothing you can do to stop this!" Rio said as she drew her card. "Ragnainfinity, attack Manipulator of Souls!" She said as her monster launched its attack.

"Now for you to become a bad memory!" I shouted as it destroyed Vectors number. "We did it." I said calmly.

"Yes." Rio agreed. "And we couldn't have done it without Dumon's efforts." But then we heard a sound of laughter as we looked to see Vector still standing!

"Surprise, surprise." He said. "Guess who?"

"Vector!" Rio shouted in surprise.

"Just how did you survive? Explain yourself!" I yelled out.

"Well you have Don Thousand's Throne to thank for that." He said. "Once I send it to the graveyard, to negate the attack and end your turn." He said. "But there's more, much more." He said. "It can now turn Manipulator of Souls into a chaos xyz monster." He said as his monster glowed.

"A chaos xyz monster?" Rio said.

"Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Vector shouted. "Show yourself, Chaos Number 43: High Manipulator of Chaos!" He shouted as the chaos monster appeared.

Number C43: High Manipulator of Chaos (0 ATK/0 DEF)

"I-I end my turn." Rio said still in disbelief.

"Okay now it's my turn." I said.

"Not so fast Ryan!" Vector said. "I activate the trap card Skip!" He said as I gasped.

"Skip?" I asked.

"Yes, when it is your turn, I can activate this card and skip your entire turn, including your draw phase." He said as he laughed. "Now time for your destruction." He said as it was his turn. "Now I play Cursed Chaos. Now you have to pay five hundred life points to activate your monsters special abilities. You may have three thousand life points, but that won't matter with this, because now I activate High Manipulator of Chaos's special ability. When you have a monster with more attack points then your life points, I get to summon a Manipulator token." He said as strings launched out of it and landed on Rio.

"Rio!" I yelled out as she screamed out in pain as the string then removed themselves from her as a silhouette of her barian form appeared. "Manipulator Token's attack and defense points becomes equal to your life points. And it can attack for every chaos overlay unit my monster has which is three." He said as a small puppet came in the shape of Rio.

Manipulator Token (3000 ATK/3000 DEF)

"But your monster is weaker than mine." Rio said. "Meaning she will wipe it out."

"Oh I doubt that." Vector said. "Manipulator Token, attack Ragnainfinity." He commanded his own monster as it attacked and a huge blast came out.

"You just destroyed your own monster." Rio said in disbelief.

"Wrong-o." Vector said with a laugh. "Manipulator Token can't be destroyed in battle and I don't take any damage." He said.

"So it survives?" Rio asked in horror.

"Yes, and High Manipulator of Chaos gains attack points equal to the damage I would've taken." He said.

Number C43: High Manipulator of Chaos (0-12,500 ATK)

"Rio, now your monster's ability!" I shouted to her as she nodded.

"I activate Ragnainfinity's special ability, by using its last chaos overlay unit I can deal you damage by the difference of its previous and current attack points which is twelve thousand two fifty." She said as she was zapped by Vector's spell card.

 **Marin 3000-2500 LP**

"It may cost me five hundred attack points but it's enough to stop you and your plan to overpower my monster." She said as her monster attacked Vector. But when the dust cleared Vector was still standing with his life points still intact. "How?" She asked as Vector chuckled.

"Oh I'll tell you how, by sending Reaper Damage Eater from my hand to the graveyard, it takes all the damage I would've taken with it, so sorry." He said as Rio gasped in fear. "Now let's get back to the fun part, Manipulator Token attack again!" He said as his token attacked again and his monster got stronger.

Number C43 High Manipulator of Chaos (12500-25000 ATK)

"I hope both of your siblings are watching, because the third times the charm!" He said as his token attacked again and increasing his monster.

Number C43 High Manipulator of Chaos (25000-37500 ATK)

As the smoke cleared I could hear Sharks voice.

"Vector, enough!" He shouted. "You've got me just please let them both go!" He pleaded.

"Now High Manipulator of Chaos has thirty seven thousand five hundred attack points!" He said gleefully. "This puppet is going to pulverize you!" He said. "Now High Manipulator of Chaos attack and destroy Ragnainfinity and erase Marin forever!" He shouted as his monster began its attack on Rio's monster. I had to think fast as I looked down at my set card I then looked back up as Vector's monster attacked Rio's.

 **To be continued…**

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: The Fragile Alliance saga concludes as the dust clears all is not what it looks like. Suddenly an unexpected person appears to give Ryan a new type of power. Can Ryan use this power to defeat Vector once and for all? Plus a secret that Ryan has kept for so long will finally be revealed. Next time on Battle of the Barians: A Fragile Alliance Part V.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians and the conclusion of the fragile alliance saga. So now let's start off where we left off from the cliff hanger and prepared to be surprised.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

 **Chapter 14: A Fragile Alliance Part V**

Inside their prison Nash looked on in disbelief on what he saw.

"No, it can't be!" He said with tears coming out of his eyes. "Rio! RIO!" He said shouting out her other name as Stephanie just put her head down having sympathy for the purple haired duelist. She knew that with Marin gone, her brother would be left to deal with the deranged barian. She then looked up expected to see Marin disappear the same way Dumon did. But as the smoke cleared her eyes widen in surprise at what she saw.

"He Nash look!" She called out to Nash as he looked up. Nash's eyes widen the same way Stephanie did.

"I-I can't believe it." He said as the smoke began to clear, he could see the silhouette of a girl. "But how?" Meanwhile inside the barian castle, Vector had chuckled at what he had accomplished. But then his expression changed when he saw a silhouette of a girl, and that girl was Marin, inside a bubble!

"No! This is impossible!" He said as Marin was just as surprised as him as she saw all twenty five hundred of her life points still intact. "How, how is this possible? I destroyed your Ragnainfinity, your life points should be at zero. Your power should be mine now! Just how are you still alive?" He asked still shocked.

"I'll tell you how!" Ryan shouted out as both Marin and Vector looked at him. "Take a look Vector." He said as the smoke completely disappeared to reveal that Ryan had activated a trap card. "When your monster's attack hit, I played my trap card Zero Bubble!" He said as Vector's eye began to twitch. "Here's how it works, when a water attribute monster on the field is destroyed, I can activate this and the damage that should've been taken is reduced to zero. In other words, Rio is still in this duel." He said.

"No!" Vector said. "You took away my greatest victory, you shall pay Ryan!" Vector yelled out.

"Ryan, thank you." I heard Rio as I turned to her.

"It's like Dumon said Rio, we have to look out for each other." Ryan said as Marin looked at him. "That also means we have to protect each other no matter what." He said with a grin as Rio's barian facial expression showed happiness as they both faced Vector as he growled.

"I now end my turn." He said as it was Marin's turn as she drew her card.

"Okay now what?" Marin said. "Ragnainfinty is gone and I doubt any of the other xyz monster's I have is strong enough to take down Vector's High Manipulator of Chaos." She said as Vector chuckled.

"How right you are my dear." He said. "It doesn't matter what you throw at me, High Manipulator of Souls will just blow it away." He said. "Even my Manipulator Token is too strong as well with its three thousand attack points it took from Marin's life points." He said.

"He's right what do we do Ryan?" Marin asked.

"Just have a little faith Rio." Ryan said. "We'll pull through this, as long as we believe in ourselves and our decks." Just then Marin's own emblem began to glow.

"What's going on?" Marin asked as her emblem glowed brighter and brighter.

" _Time to finish what we've began_." A familiar voice said as a familiar figure with a wisteria color appeared.

"Dumon!?" Everyone asked surprised, including Nash and Stephanie inside their prison.

"Dumon, how are you here?" Vector asked angrily. "I thought I destroyed you for good." He said as Dumon faced him.

"Yes Vector, you did destroy my physical form but not my spiritual form." Dumon answered as Vector growled.

"Wait your spirit form?" Ryan answered as Dumon faced him and nodded.

"And now you Ryan will continue the work we started." He said as something flashed in front of Ryan as a golden bracelet with a gem appeared in front of him as Ryan reached out and grabbed it. "My crystal is now yours." He said as suddenly the pouch hanging on to Ryan's belt began to glow. Ryan looked down to see that the shards from his mermailan pendent began to fly out and orbited around his body. Just then the crystal inside the necklace pulled itself out and orbited around Ryan along with the shards. Suddenly they flew up and collided as a bright flash appeared. Then as the flash dimmed, Ryan looked to see a blue emblem in shape of an ocean wave with a sky blue crystal appeared as it floated down and landed around Ryan's neck. Ryan was surprised as was everyone else as Ryan looked at Dumon. "You will become the new shield." He said as Ryan was still shocked.

"Me?" Ryan asked.

"It is your destiny." Dumon said as he then faded away.

"Wait, Dumon." Ryan said but it was too late as Dumon completely faded away. Ryan then held the emblem in his hand as he heard a familiar giggle. Ryan then turned to see a familiar pink haired mermaid like figure.

"Hello Ryan." The mermaid said as Ryan smiled.

"Dine!" Ryan said with joy as Dine floated up to him and hugged the side of his face.

"I missed you Ryan." She said. "In fact we all missed you." She said as Ryan turned around to see all of the mermails.

"Everyone…" Ryan breathed as they all nodded.

"Now come on Ryan, lets combine our power with the new power you got." Dine said with a determined look on her face as Ryan nodded.

"But in order to do that…" He said as he turned to face Marin. "Rio I need you to end your turn." He said as Marin looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Marin asked Ryan nodded his head. "Okay, I trust you." She said as she faced Vector. "I now end my turn." She said as Ryan closed his eyes.

"Now it is time." He said as the crystal began to glow. He then shot his eyes wide open. "Mermailan Warrior, Barian Power!" He shouted as he glowed a bright blue as everyone's jaw literally dropped. Out of the blue glow was a figure with blue skin, golden chest armor with the emblem on it, a silver belt and wearing a silver belt and a navy blue cape with a trident shaped logo on it and connected to a hood that covered that covered the figure's face.

"Ryan, is that you?" Marin asked as the figure put its hands on the hood and lifted off to reveal a face with a blue face and light blue m-shaped markings on both sides of its face, its eyes opened to reveal blue eyes and on the top of his head with long black hair. Inside their prison, Stephanie and Nash were still surprised at what they saw.

"No way." Stephanie breathed still in disbelief at what she saw. "My brother, is now a barian?"

"Dumon lend his remaining power to him and with that it repaired his own pendent and combined it into a new emblem." Nash said. Back on the field both Vector and Marin were still stunned.

"Well Vector, what do you think of my new look?" Ryan said in his barian voice.

"No, this is impossible, how can you be a barian? Let alone look like one of us?" Vector asked still shocked as he then growled. "Well it doesn't matter, you may look like us but the question is can you duel like us?" He said.

"Let's find out!" Ryan said as the top card in his deck glowed. "I draw!" He shouted as he looked at his card. "Now I play, Underwater Treasures, now I can draw until I have up to six cards in my hand." He said as he drew five more cards. "Next I play Ancient Scriptues!" He said as he revealed his spell card. "Now by paying half of my life points, I can summon up to two level five or above monsters, however they are destroyed at the end of this turn." He said as he was then zapped.

 **Ryan 1500-750 LP**

"And now I summon out two Mermail Abyssmegalo! And thanks to my field spell, they gain an additional two hundred attack point boost." He said as the two mermail sharks like monsters came out.

Mermail Abyssmegalo x2 (2400-2600 ATK/1900-2100 DEF)

"Now the time has come, I overlay my two level seven Mermail Abyssmegalos!" He said as the two monsters turned into orbs in shades of blue and entered the black hole. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 41: Mermail Abysstitan!" He shouted as something from the waters of the field spell appeared, the figure was a huge merman like figure with a golden armored chest, a blue tailfin and long brown hair holding a golden trident.

Number 41: Mermail Abysstitan (2300-3000 ATK/1100-1300 DEF)

"Wait, a new number?" Vector asked surprised.

"That's right Vector." Ryan responded. "But it won't be around for long." He said.

"What do you mean?" Vector asked.

"I mean it's going to be just as powerful than it ever has been." Ryan said. "But first, I play this spell card that I've been holding since the start of the duel, Aqua Sub-In." He said. "Here's how it works, I can send one water attribute monster to the graveyard and summon another one its place from the graveyard, I send my Abyss Dweller to the graveyard and summon back, Chaos Number 103: Ragnainfinity, of course with Abyss Dweller gone, both Shark Drake and Mermail Abysstitan lose their five hundred attack boost, but thanks to my field spell, Ragnainfinity gians two hundred attack points." I said as the chaos fairy returned.

Number C103: Ragnainfinity (2800-3000 ATK/2400-2600 DEF)

Number 41: Mermail Abysstitan (3000-2500 ATK)

Number 32: Shark Drake (3500-3000 ATK)

"That thing's back?" Vector asked still in shock.

"That's right Vector." Ryan said. "Now let me talk about my Abysstitan's special ability, for every water attribute monster on the field it gains an additional one thousand attack points, in other words it gains two thousand attack points." He said as his monster glowed an aura.

Number 41: Mermail Abysstitan (2500-4500 ATK)

"What's that going to do?" Vector asked. "It's no match for my High Manipulator of Chaos." He said as he chuckled.

"Who said I was going to use it?" Ryan said as Vector gasped in surprise. "Remember when I said that my number won't be there for long, I meant by using this." He said as he revealed his spell card to him.

"Wait, that's a Rank Up Magic card!" Vector said in surprise.

"That's right Vector." Ryan answered. "But to be more specific its Rank Up Magic Aqua Force, it lets me rank up one xyz water monster on the field and I'm using it on Number 41: Mermail Abysstitan!" He said as his monster glowed and entered into a green and black sphere. "Go chaos xyz evolution!" He said as there was a bright light. "Now appear Chaos Number 41: Mermail Abysstrom!" He said as a fully armored merman appeared with black armor and a black trident as thunder and lightning roared in the sky welcoming its arrival.

Number C41: Mermail Abysstorm (2800-3000 ATK/2000-22000 DEF)

"But he's not the only chaos xyz monster I'm summoning out." Ryan said.

"Wait its not?" Vector said as meanwhile inside the prison, Nash grinned.

"Of course!" He said as Stephanie looked at him confused. "Since Ryan's life points are below one thousand, he can now do it. Let's just hope he has the power to summon two chaos xyz monsters in one turn." He said. Meanwhile back on the field, Ryan began to glow an purple aura around his barian body.

"Vector do you see this glow?" Ryan asked. "It's the glow that represents the spirit of my brother Shark, and with it I will use it to rebuild the overlay network, with Number 32: Shark Drake!" He said as Shark Drake glowed and entered the sphere. "Now go again, chaos xyz evolution!" He said as the sphere once again let out a bright light. "Now appear, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss!" He said as the shark appeared.

Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss (2800-3000 ATK/2100-2300 DEF)

"Wait three chaos xyz monsters are now on your side of the field." He said as he then looked surprised again. "Oh no, it's as if I'm not going up against you two now, but Nash as well with that chaos number." He said.

"That's right Vector." Marin said. These are the monsters that represent the Three Waves! Shark Wave, Ice Wave!" She shouted.

"And Mermail Wave." Ryan said. "And speaking of Mermail Abysstorm I can activate its special ability. When I used a water monster to xyz summon it, it can absorb up to any of the other water monsters on the field." He said as both Shark Drake Veiss and Ragnainfinity glowed light blue and purple auras and were sucked into the bigger mermail's trident. "And for every water monster it absorbed, it gains attack points equal to each one. Since both Ragnainfinity and Shark Drake Veiss had three thousand, Mermail Abysstorm now gains six thousand attack points." He said as his mermail let out a huge grunt.

Number C41: Mermail Abysstorm (3000-9000 ATK)

"That still isn't enough to take out High Manipulator of Chaos!" Vector shouted.

"I'm not done yet." Ryan said as Vector gasped. "I now activate Mermail Abysstorm's other ability, by using one chaos overlay unit, for every water monster it absorbed I can destroy that many amount of cards on your side of the field Vector!" He said Vector's eye began twitching again. "I absorbed two water monsters, so say goodbye to your High Manipulator of Chaos and Manipulator token!" He said as Ryan's mermail swung its mighty trident and aimed it at Vectors two monsters as they took the blast from the trident.

"No!" Vector cried out. "This is impossible!"

"Oh it's possible Vector." Ryan said. "And now you are wide open for an attack with no cards in your hand to play and no cards on the field to protect you." He said as Vector growled. "Now here…" He said.

"…together as one…." Marin joined in.

"…the three waves…." Nash said.

"…are going to wash you away!" They all said together.

"Now go, Mermail Abysstorm attack with trifusion wave blast and end this duel!" He said as his most powerful monster attacked as its blast hit Vector sending him backwards and de-morphing him back into his human form as he hit the floor hard.

 **Vector 4000-0 LP**

 **Winners: Ryan and Marin!**

With the duel over, the forgotten city as well as the monsters disappeared along with Ryan and Marin de-morphing back to their human forms as well.

"Ryan, you did it!" Marin said with a friendly smile on her face.

" _We_ did it." Ryan said as Marin blushed and nodded. Just then they both heard a familiar chuckle as they looked to see a battered Vector slowly got up.

"Vector?" Marin said.

"You're still alive?" Ryan asked as they were both confused.

"Did you already forget what I said?" Vector asked as he laughed and then coughed. "I am attached to the great Don Thousand, in other words I'm practically a god myself, I can't be destroyed!" He said as a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere. "There's more than one way to take away your powers, and I will see to that." He said as something wrapped itself around both Ryan and Marin.

"What's this?" Marin asked. But just then Ryan and Marin were both zapped as they both could feel their energy being drained. That surge was enough to knock out the projection of them that Nash and Stephanie were watching from their prison.

"No!" Nash cried out. "Marin!"

"Ryan!" Stephanie yelled out as well.

"That's it!" Nash said in furry. "If Vector has done any harm to them, I will make him pay!" Just then Nash's barian emblem glowed as Nash could feel his own strength return to him as he was able to break the hold over both him and Stephanie. Stephanie closed her eyes when the bright light had hit but when she opened them, she was surprised to see herself in Nash's arms. "Hold on Stephanie." He said as they entered into a portal. Meanwhile back in the barian castle, Vector was laughing insanely as he watched both water duelist crying out in pain.

"Don't worry my friends, it will all be over soon." Vector said. "In a matter of moments it will all be over soon. And by then your life force as well as your barian power and numbers will be mine." He said.

"Not…today…Vector!" Ryan grunted as he put out his hand and summoned his trident and cut off what was holding him.

"No!" Vector cried out as Ryan then ran over to Marin and cut her free as well. Ryan than caught Marin in his arms and put her down as he faced Vector. "Well no matter, I have enough of both your power, plus I have this." He said as his hand glowed revealing both Number 102 and Number 103 in his hand. "I have both Dumon and Marin's number, meaning I also have Dumon's power as well." He said as a portal opened up behind him. "Well I have to get going, but I have more barian energy to collect. Ta ta!" He shouted as he disappeared.

"Wait Vector!" Ryan shouted but it was too late as Vector was already gone. Ryan stood their frustrated that he wasn't able to capture the traitorous barian.

"Ryan what about Rio?" Dine suddenly said as Ryan looked at her.

"That's right." He said as he turned around to see an unconscious Marin. "Rio!" He yelled out as he ran over to her body and lifted her into his arm. "Rio, please wake up!" He said as he shook her lightly but nothing happened. Ryan gasped as he feared the worst and lowered his head as tears slowly fell from his eyes. Suddenly Ryan heard a cough as he looked to see Marin slowly waking up as she opened her eyes to him.

"Ry…an?" She said as Ryan was filled with joy to see her.

"Rio! You're okay!" He said as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Ryan, there's something I've been needing to tell you." Marin said as Ryan nodded.

"I know you're not Rio anymore you're Marin." Ryan said as Marin shook her head confusing him.

"No I'm not." She said. "I never was Marin." She says. "I was Rio the whole time, I just wanted to follow my brother because I didn't want him to be alone." She said as tears began to form in her eyes. "But at the same time I left you, something I promised I would never do." She said as Ryan looked down at her.

"Rio there's something I want to tell you as well." He said.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked as she was strong enough to sit on her own.

"The thing is, I've been wanting to tell you. Even though we are brother and sister yet not related, I was hoping we can be much more than that." He said as he could feel his own heart pounding at what he was about to say. "That thing Rio I..." He was then stopped when Rio put a finger on his mouth.

"Ryan, you don't have to say anything else." She said as she then lifted the finger hand wrapped her arm around his neck to lean him closer to her. "Because I have felt the same way." She whispered as she and Ryan closed their eyes and placed their lips on each other as they were locked in a passionate kiss.

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: After a hard fought battle with Vector and a confession from both Ryan and now reformed Rio. They now spend a moment with each other and they began to wonder how they are going to now find they're older siblings.**

 **Next time on Battle of the Barians: A Rio Return.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians. So yes it has finally happened and spoilers for anyone who didn't read up to the end of the last chapter, Ryan and Rio are now together. So now let's continue on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 15: A Rio Return**

 **Ryan's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening I was kissing Rio Kastle. Rio Kastle! The girl who let me get adopted into her and Shark's family. It was as if my wish had come true and I never wanted to let her go. As our lips departed from one another we opened our eyes and looked at each other as she smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Wow." I breathed still surprised as what we had done.

"Yeah, wow." Rio said back to me as I sat down next to her as she cuddled into my chest as I held her with both arms.

"So, you've had the same feelings for me as well?" I asked her as she then only nodded her head. "For how long?"

"I guess ever since we first me." She said which made my cheeks feel warm. "You were so cute when we first met when we met in the park." She then remained silent for a while before she turned her head back up to me. "I guess now I can see why you challenged both me and Nash, I mean Reginald to duel you in the park. You wanted to remind us that even if we were barians at one time, were weren't those same people anymore." She said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, something like that." I said which made her giggle.

"And Ryan?" She asked as I looked down at her. "Is it true, about what you said, about your being Dylan?" She asked. "Because now I can remember a boy who looked just like you who was always standing next to me in my past life who looked just like you." She looked at me with those beaming pink eyes as I sighed and nodded.

"Yes Rio, I truly am Dylan, and I regret yelling at you that day when Vector invaded the kingdom." I said.

"If I didn't than maybe you didn't have to sacrifice yourself to protect us." I said as I could feel tears coming down the side of my face as I then felt Rio put her hand up to me as she wiped away the tears.

"Shh, don't blame yourself for that Ryan." She said. "We all have thing we regret. Like me rejoining the barians and destroying those who had cared for me." She said as I looked at her.

"Yes I know." I told her. "But much like you I too have moved on from my past and became Ryan Oliver." I then leaned down to her face as I could then see her blush. "But if there is one thing I can say as Dylan, it's this."

"What?" She asked as I put my hand on her chin.

"That you are just as beautiful as the day I lost you." It was my turn to lean in for a kiss as once again Rio and I were locked into a kiss. As we broke the kiss Rio then yawned as she put on a small smile on her face.

"Look at me I'm all tired out." She said with a soft giggle.

"Yeah, that duel with Vector really wiped both of us, why don't you take a little rest I'll keep watch in case that slime ball comes back." I said making her giggle again as she then laid down and close her eyes.

"Okay Ryan." She said as she fell soundly asleep. I couldn't help but smile at this beautiful angle as I took off my trench coat and covered her in it to get more comfortable as she snuggled into it. I then turned around to see two familiar duel monster spirits.

"Welcome back you guys." I said as Dine and Gaios nodded.

"It's good to be back, Ryan!" Dine said cheerfully and floated over to me and gave me a nudge of the shoulder. "So you finally told Rio how you feel about her huh? Tell me when's the wedding?" She asked as I felt my cheeks warm.

"D-dine! Cut it out!" I yelled at her quietly trying to not wake up Rio who was still sleeping. I then heard Dine let out a giggle as I just glared at her.

" **WHILE IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK RYAN, THERE ARE OTHER MATTERS AT HAND**." Gaios said as I looked at him and nodded. " **I'VE SEANCED THAT THE POWER OF THIS WORLD HAS SHIFTED TO VECTOR'S FAVOR**." He sais as I gasped.

"Do you really think he managed to get the other barians power? I mean he stole both Rio's and Dumon's, who knows if he got the other three." I said as Gaios shook his mighty head.

" **I WOULDN'T KNOW THAT RYAN**." Gaios said. " **BUT THE IMPORTANT THING IS THAT WE NEED TO FIND YOUR BROTHER BEFORE VECTOR DOES AND TAKES AWAY HIS POWER FOR DON THOUSAND**." He said as I put my hand to my chin.

"And then Don Thousand will turn his back on Vector, take his power and become unstoppable." I said as I then remembered something. "Oh yeah, you guys remember Lightning right?" I asked as Dine and Gaios nodded.

"Yeah, you mean that one girl that went with us on all the ruin journeys?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I found out that she's really my older sister, Stephanie." I said as Dine gasped.

"Another sister, you didn't tell me you had another sister." Dine said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well she's my biological sister, Rio is my adopted sister." I said as I turned back to see her still asleep as I just smiled.

" **WELL RYAN WE ARE HAPPY THAT YOU HAVE REUNITED WITH MOST OF YOUR BIOLOGICAL FAMILY**." He said as I nodded.

"Thank you Gaios." I said as I then frowned. "But the thing is I also found my mother and father." I said as I clinched my fist. "Vector had them and had their life tied to barian crystals and destroyed them and consumed their human energy, and I was unable to stop them."

"That jerk!" Dine said as I looked to see her puffed up. "When I see him, I'm going to give him some of these! And some of this!" She said punching the air as I laughed at her little performance.

" **I'M SORRY FOR THE LOSS OF YOUR PARENTS RYAN**." Gaios said as I smiled at him and nodded. " **BUT THERE MAYBE A WAY TO UNDO ALL OF THIS**." He said as I looked confused.

"How?" I asked him.

" **BY USING THE NUMERON CODE**." He said as I gasped. " **USING THE EFFECTS OF THE NUMERON CODE, WE CAN REVIVE ANYONE THAT WAS LOST IN THIS WAR WITH THE BARIANS.** " He said as I felt joy by hearing this news. " **BUT IN ORDER TO DO THAT, WE MUST HELP YUMA AND ASTRAL, WHERE EVER THEY ARE AND GATHER THE REMAINING NUMBERS IN ORDER TO ACTIVATE IT.** " He said as I was put into a thought.

"But then that would mean that we would have to get the other number wielders to give there's to Yuma in order to use it." I said as I came to a quick conclusion. "Meaning we may be forced to duel Shark since he's now a barian." He said as Gaios nodded.

" **I KNOW THAT THAT MAYBE A VERY HARD DECISION, BUT I KNOW YOU'LL MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE IN THE END**." He said as I nodded and looked back at Rio.

"Well I better get back to watching over my new girlfriend now." I said as I looked at the two. "Um do you mind?" I asked politely as they both nodded and faded away. I then went back over to Rio who was still asleep as I smiled. I slowly stroked her hair and the side of her face and when I did I could see her smiling. For the next few minutes being a gentleman and all, I watched over her until she slowly began to wake up. "Hey sleeping beauty, time to get up." I teased at her as she stretched out her body.

"Wow best nap I had!" She said as I picked up my trench jacket and put it back on. I then helped her get back on her feet as she just looked at me. "So what's next, finding our older siblings?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, but I have no single clue where they could be. Let alone after the duel we had, did they manage to escape wherever Vector was holding them." She said as we were in a state of thought.

"Marin!" A small voice was heard as I turned around to see a small girl with green hair, a long pink dress and sandals. I was surprised because she looked like a small version of Rio.

"Iris!" Rio said in surprise as she ran over to the little girl and kneeled down to eye length with her. "What are you doing here?" She asked her mini counterpart as she then looked to face me.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing at me as Rio turned to face me and then turned around to face her.

"Oh that's just a friend of mine." She said. "But what are you doing here?" She asked Iris looked at her.

"I came to see if Nash can play with me again, but then I saw his purple light along with a grey one, I think it was that scary guy Vector." She said as Rio gasped and looked at me before turning back to her.

"Iris, where are they?" Rio asked her.

"I think I saw them at that one place where Nash told me not to go." She said as I could hear Rio mouth something.

"The Forbidden Palace." She said as Iris nodded. "Iris, my friend and I need to go, I think Nash is in trouble." She said as she then walked over to me. "Ryan, we need to go to the forbidden palace." She said.

"But how, how do we get there, and where is it?" I asked her.

"It's not far from here." Rio said. "And the only way of getting there is by flying there using this." She said as she pulled on my emblem. "With your new barian powers Dumon gave you, though this you can now fly." She said as I was amazed.

"But what about you?" I asked her as she then let go of mine and held her own which was severely damaged.

"I don't think I will be using any of my barian powers anytime soon." She said. "When Vector drained most of my energy, it damaged my emblem." She said as I took her hand.

"Don't worry about it just leave it to me." I said as she smiled at me as I kissed her on the forehead. Just then I could see a light from my body as well as Rio's. "What's going on?" I asked as there was a bright light. As it dimmed I looked to see a familiar face. "Rio, your back in your barian form." I said surprised.

"You are too." She said as I looked at myself now in my blue skinned barian form. "Your power must've somehow restored mine a bit." She said.

"Just like how it happened with Shark and Dumon back in Dumon's ruins." I said as I looked back at her. "Hey Rio, did anyone ever tell you how you look cute in your barian form?" I teased her as she blushed a bright red.

"Come on Ryan, we better get to those ruins." She said as she turned to Iris. "Iris, I think its best to stay here for safety." She told the young girl as she nodded then turned to face me. "You ready?" She asked as I nodded. "Just concentrate." She said as I nodded again and closed my eyes. Then suddenly I could feel my feet lift off the ground as I looked down.

"Hey look, I'm really flying!" I said as I looked to Rio as she giggled. "Okay, let's go find Shark." I said as Rio nodded and guided me to the palace.

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: Ryan and Rio arrive at the palace only to find Nash and Vector in the middle of an intense duel. There they are also reunited with Stephanie, Yuma, Tori and Astral as well as they witness the duel between Nash and Vector. Next time on Battle of the Barians: Reuniting the Team.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians. So here we go with the next chapter and just to be clear, this takes place during part two of the duel between Nash and Vector. So as always hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 16: Reuniting the Team**

 **Ryan's POV**

As we continued to fly over to the forbidden palace, something about why it was called that bothered me.

"Hey Rio!" I called out to my new girlfriend. "Why do you guys call the place we are going to, the forbidden palace?" I asked her.

"The reason it's called that is because when Reginald went over there for the first time, he sensed a dark power coming from that place." Rio began explaining. "And when he returned, he looked like he saw a ghost and muttered two words, shadow games." She said as I gasped.

"The last time I heard that was from that book Yugi Moto wrote." I said.

"So I guess we better be careful." Rio said as I looked at her and took her hand.

"Don't worry Rio." I told her. "No matter what happens, I'm never letting go of you." I then saw her once again blush a bright red when the hummed and I looked ahead. "Looks like we're here." I said as we slowly landed, and de-morphed back into our human form. We then walked around. "Nothing so far." I said. "I hope that kid was right." I said as Rio gasped.

"I think Iris was right." She said. "Look!" She said as she pointed up as I gasped as I saw two familiar duel monsters.

"No way!" I said in disbelief. "Archfiend Seraph, and Ragnainfinity?" I asked.

"Vector must be using those two as a kind of mind game to play on our brother to make him feel like he's truly alone." Rio said in fear.

"Then let's go find where they are dueling and show Shark that he isn't alone." I said as I looked at Rio as she gave a confident nod. We then ran until we found Shark dueling against Vector and on Shark's side of the field was a new number that I haven't seen before. "We're here." I said.

"Ryan, Rio hey!" I heard a familiar voice and looked over to see four familiar ones, Yuma, Tori, my sister Stephanie and Astral. I smiled as I saw them.

"You guys!" I said as I ran over to them only to have Yuma hug me tightly.

"Oh I'm so glad that you guys are alive!" He shouted as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Yuma, choking, not breathing!" I said as he then let go of me.

"Oops sorry." He said as I laughed as I looked at my sister. She smiled and walked over to me and embraced me into a hug.

"Oh Ryan, I was so worried." She said as I could hear her sobbing.

"It's okay Stephanie, I'm sorry I made you worry." I said as we broke the hug as I looked at her. "But mom and dad, I wasn't able to…" I said as I tried to stop the tears.

"Shh…." I could feel my sister's hand on my shoulder as I looked at her. "It's okay, you did what you could to save them." She said as I smiled as I wiped at my eyes.

"But hey, how did you and Shark get out of whatever Vector had you in?" I asked her.

"After you and Rio defeated Vector in that duel, Nash regained his power and broke free." She said. "Then him and I teamed up to find Vector and we followed him here, that's when Yuma, Tori and Astral showed up as we watched him duel." She said as she looked at the field. "And by the looks of it he looks like he's making a comeback after Vector brought out Marin's and Dumon's barian chaos numbers." She said as she looked at me. "But I'm surprised that you're now a barian little brother." She said as I laughed nervously.

"What the huh?" Yuma asked as I looked at him. "Wait you're a barian, but how?" He asked.

"Dumon's sprit returned to Rio and I and gave me some of his remaining power, that helped revive my mermail power into this." I said as I showed them my emblem. "But don't worry, I'm still on your side, and so is Rio again." I said as both Yuma and Tori gave out a sigh, but one look at Astral and I could see in his eyes that he wasn't so sure about that.

"Well it sure is a relieve to see your friendly face again Rio." Tori said walking up to her as Rio smiled.

"Thanks Tori." She said as she then frowned. "Hey Tori, about everything you saw, what I did, know that I'm very sorry." She said as Tori took both of her hands into hers.

"Hey, don't sweat it, of course I forgive you and so does Yuma." She said as she looked back Yuma and Stephanie who nodded as Rio flashed a smile.

"An um…" I said as I then cleared my throat. "There is one more thing I want to tell you." I said as I then took Rio's hand into mine. "Rio and I are sort of together." I said as I looked to see everyone was confused.

"What he means is…" Rio said as she took a deep breath. "Ryan and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now." She said as I then saw a shocked look on Yuma's face.

"What?" He asked. "How can you two be a couple? You're brother and sister!" He said only to have Tori nudge him hard in the chest with her elbow.

"Yuma you idiot!" She yelled at him. "Don't you remember, they aren't even related so that means Rio is open to him." She said.

"Well you didn't have to elbow me in the chest to tell me." Yuma said as we all laughed and then he joined in. "Hey I just forgot!" Yuma said as we looked at him. "Ryan, Rio you have to go show Shark that you're both okay." He said as we both nodded and ran over to where Shark was who was in his barian form.

"Shark, hey Shark!" I yelled out.

"Reginald, Nash!" Rio shouted as Shark looked over at us and looked surprise.

"Ryan, Marin, you're both alive?" He asked as the both of us nodded. "But Vector told me that you both had fallen victims to him."

"Come on brother," Rio said as she puffed out. "it takes more than that backstabber to take us down." She said as Shark then looked at Vector and when we saw him we were both surprised that Vector took a new form.

"Wonder how Vector turned into that?" I asked.

"He must've used my power as well as Dumon, as well as any of the other emperors he took out to combine with his and turned into that thing."

"Vector, you snake! You lied when you said that Ryan and Marin had fallen to you, and yet here they are!" Shark yelled out as Vector looked at us.

"Ah, Marin and Ryan." Vector said. "I'm surprised to see the both of you alive." We just glared at him. "But not for long, after I deal with your brother, you two are next." He said with a laugh.

"I don't think so." Shark said. "Because I'm ending you right here and now." He said as he looked up at his monster. "Now King Overfiend, attack Masquerade!" He yelled out as his monster attacked and destroyed Vector's number.

"Now Vector will regained the true memories of his past." I heard Astral say as I looked over to see the others standing next to us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Shark used Vector's legendary number up against his over one hundred number." Yuma replied as I gasped and looked over to see Vector in his human form in a daze. Just then we all saw a flash of light as we saw all of Vector's memories. About how he became the mad prince of his kingdom, it was all thanks to the monster that started it, Don Thousand.

"So those were Vector's memories?" I asked.

"Apparently." Astral answered. "Much like with the others, he was manipulated by Don Thousand."

"No! It's impossible!" Vector yelled out. "What' I've done? All the destruction I caused? All the people that I hurt? How could I?" He then let out a furious cry as a black aura surrounded him. "Don Thousand!" He yelled out as the deity himself appeared.

"You became the person you were destined to become." Don Thousand answered back to the twisted barian.

"All because of you!" Vector replied. "You manipulated me!"

"Just like as your fool of a father." Don Thousand said referring to the man we saw in Vector's memories. Vector let out another furious scream as he fell to his knees.

"Vector, you've got to keep it together!" Yuma yelled out. "What happened wasn't your fault." He said as I was surprised Yuma still had sympathy for this guy after all he did to us. "You're a good guy, I know you are." He said. "Remember who you were when you were Ray Shadows, my best friend."

"Is it true?" Vector asked. "Is there really good in me?"

"How little you understand." Don Thousand's voice boomed as we looked up at him. "Young Vector wanted peace, but that was an attempt to quiet the rage boiling inside him." He said. "That rage was always there, I just helped him awaken it."

"You didn't do any of that!" Yuma yelled out. "All you did was get into his head and messed him up."

"It does not matter." Don Thousand responded back. "He is who he is. His actions cannot be erased."

"He's right. I can't change the person I have become." Vector said as we looked back at him.

"Not true!" Yuma replied. "It can be a do over."

"Right!" Tori said joining in. "You can't change your past but you can change your future." She said she then looked at Rio. "Just look at Rio, she is changing her future by leaving the life she once knew and coming back to the life she has now." Just then Vector got up.

"That's a nice thought, if only it were true." Vector said.

"It is!" Tori yelled out.

"You don't get it." Vector replied to her. "I can't change the future, because there is no future for me." He said as he resumed the duel by playing a trap card that gives him control of both Ragnainfinity and Archfiend Seraph, so by sending one card to his graveyard, Shark took control of his sister's barian number and Dumon's.

"You can take down Don Thousand out Nash, by taking me out!" Vector yelled out as I gasped at the situation.

"Can he really do that?" I asked myself remembering back to our previous duel. "I mean my own chaos number alone couldn't take him down. Something just doesn't feel right." I muttered to myself all the while both Astral was telling Shark to attack but Yuma told him not to.

"Yuma, it's alright." Vector said. "I deserve it after what I've done." He said as Don Thousand was about to take control of him but then Vector summoned up a force field to protect him. Vector once again pleaded with Shark to take him down as Shark then accepted it. So by following the description on Vector's activated trap card, Shark took control of the two chaos monsters.

"I can't believe it's finally going to be over." Rio said. As Yuma pleaded with Shark one last time to reconsider but Shark ignored him as Shark attacked Vector with both numbers. But just as it was almost over, Vector activate his other trap Trick Buster to block both attacks and send all the monsters Shark controlled to the graveyard.

"I knew there was something fishy about this." I said. "Vector wanted us to believe he was willing to go down, only for him to let us fall for this tricks again."

"How right you are Ryan." Vector said with a sadistic look on his face. But just then he transformed back into his super form and managed to absorbed Don Thousand.

"No way." I said.

"Don Thousand is no more." Astral said.

"And now thanks to Trick Buster's special ability, you're about to take three hundred points of damage for each monster that was destroyed." He said as I gasped to look to see Shark only had one hundred life points left.

"No Shark!" Both Rio and I shouted. But just then Shark activated his card he sent to the graveyard Dream Shark to reduce the damage to zero.

"Hey, that's the shark card I gave him!" I said.

"Thank you Ryan." Shark said as I gave him a thumbs up. But just then Vector played a powerful Rank Up magic card allowing him to revive all four chaos monsters that were in the graveyard, and used them to build the overlay network to chaos xyz summon a new number, chaos number five Chimera Dragon. To make matters worse, it gained one thousand for each chaos overlay unit meaning now it had four thousand attack points. Then he used his dragon's ability using one chaos overlay unit to remove one random card from Shark's deck from play but it lowered the dragon. But when it attacked, Shark activated his Dream Shark's ability by lowering its defense points and keeping it on the field. It wasn't destroyed but Vector activated his dragon's ability again to remove one random card from Shark's deck from play to attack again and this time it destroyed his Dream Shark. But he used his dragon's ability one more time to remove another random card from Shark's deck to attack again and even when its attack power halved, it was still strong.

"Guess this is it." Nash said.

"Yes, Vector is the victor." Vector said as I gritted my teeth at his comment. But just as his dragon was about to finish off Shark, Shark activated his trap card to protect himself which was also a trap monster meaning he could summon it and it gained attack points equal to the damage he would've taken. But Vector activated his dragon's other effect to send all the cards he banished back to the top of Shark's deck, to prevent him to draw a new card.

"Well the good news is, our brother is still in it." I said.

"Yeah but for how long?" Rio asked. But just as we thought Shark could use the cards he got back to use, Vector's dragon's ability kicked in preventing Shark to use the cards he got back to use for the rest of the duel. Then to make matters worse, by halving his own life points, Vector's dragon gained back all of its chaos overlay units.

"No, then that means, Vector's going to win!" I gasped. But just as we all thought hope seemed lost, Shark activated one of his spell cards, Infinity Tooth to send the top cards in his deck to the graveyard, by however many chaos overlay units Vector's dragon had meaning he got rid of all the cards he couldn't use and chaos drew a new card that I didn't even no he had Depth Biter. He then used them both to xyz summon his legendary number Abyss Splash. He then activated its ability to double its attack points making it eight hundred points stronger then Vector's monster. But Vector activated the trap he set his last turn to take away one of the legendary number's overlay units and attached it to his making it five thousand points strong. But then Shark activate his quick spell Rank Up Magic Quick Chaos to instantly overlay his legendary number into a chaos number Abyss Supra Splash.

"Unbelievable." Rio said in awe as I had to agree. Then Shark attacked Vector's dragon and activated its special ability to gain all of his monsters attack points, meaning his Supra Splash was now at eight thousand life points strong.

"Finish him Shark!" I yelled out as Shark's chaos monster attacked and destroyed the dragon as its blast was strong enough to send Vector flying as he de-morphed back into his human form and hit the ground hard.

"Alright he did it!" Rio and I said as we then ran over to Shark ready to congratulate him.

 **Next time on Barian Wars Battle of the Barians: As the team celebrates a well earned victory Don Thousand Reappears and absorbs Vector. He then begins to target Ryan as someone to everybody's shock steps in the way and to save him! Just then Mizar then appears and challenges Don Thousand to a duel him? Can he win?**

 **Next time on Battle of the Barians: Wrath of the Don.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians. This maybe one of the hardest chapters that I have ever done because of what happens near the end of the chapter. You'll all find out once you've reached the end. So as always enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 17: Wrath of the Don**

 **Ryan's POV**

Rio and I ran over to Shark in his barian form as he then looked happy to see us. We all then got into a big group hug something Shark rarely did.

"Reginald you did it!" Rio cried out with joy.

"Yeah way to go bro." I said as Shark then released us from his and looked at us.

"I'm just glad that you two are okay." He said as he looked at Rio. "But Marin, why did you call me by Reginald, you know that I'm Nash." He said, but then Rio shook her head.

"No you're not." She said in a calming voice. "You are Reginald Shark Kastle, my brother and Ryan's as well, just as I am Rio Kastle." She then took my hand into hers. "Ryan has taught me that I am no longer the person I once was, he has learned to move on from being Dylan and now being Ryan, just as I will move on from being Marin." She then leaned on me and smiled. "Plus, he and I are together now isn't that great?" She said as Shark looked surprised at this. I was worried things were going to get a little tense, I cleared my throat.

"By the way Shark." I said as I looked at him. "Thank you for saving my sisters life." I said.

"Well you saved my sisters life." Shark said. "And I'm sorry that you weren't able to save your parents Ryan, that must've been a hard thing for you, plus I cannot believe that you became a barian when Dumon gave you his crystal." He said as I then turned around.

"Speaking of which…" I said as we looked to see Vector still lying there on the ground. We then saw Vector flinch as we all stood our ground and prepared for whatever happened.

"Impossible!" Vector shouted. "How can I lose to you? How!?" He shouted angrily as we then heard the sound of mysterious yet creepy groans.

"What is that?" Rio asked as she clung on to me.

"Can you hear their voices yet?" Shark asked Vector as he slowly got up.

"The what?" Vector asked confused.

"The last time we dueled in this palace, you lost." Shark explained. "The spirits of the people of this place were those from the villages of you destroyed. They dragged you down to the darkness where you belonged." He said. "So, do you hear them yet?" He asked.

"I don't hear a thing!" Vector shouted as then ghosts began to appeared surrounding Vector.

"Hey Rio, you didn't tell me Barian World had ghosts!" I said.

"Well we did see the spirit of Dumon when we dueled Vector, didn't we?" She answered back. The ghosts continued to surround the orange haired boy as they whispered his name in a creepy voice.

"No! Stop it! Let me go!" Vector cried out as we all looked on.

"It's over Vector." Shark said. "Just like before, they will pull you into the shadows."

"I don't think so!" Vector said fiercely, as his eyes began to glow. "Things are different now!" He said as a powerful wave of energy came out of him. "Release me!" He shouted vanquishing all the ghosts. "This time I have more power than I can possibly imagine." He said as we gasped. "So if I'm going down, I'm taking you and your little family with me." He said as the palace began to shake. "You've think you have won Nash?" Vector asked. "That it was all over? You're wrong, it has only begun! I can't be beaten, I am all powerful!" He said as he let out an insane laugh.

"How interesting you should say that." A familiar voice boomed as we all looked to see Don Thousand coming up from underneath the palace. "The power you have is not yours Vector." He said with anger.

"You?" Vector asked in surprise. "How can this be? I thought you met your end!"

"I am quite aware of what you've thought, as you say. One with limitless power cannot be beaten!" He said. "You meaningless flea! Did you think that the boundless power I gave you, was yours to have forever?" He asked as we all felt a bit trembled. "The power I gave you I can also take away!" The eye in the middle of his body began to glow as it began to suction everything in its path. "How little do you grasp! That you boasted that you needed me!" He said as I could feel all of us being sucked in as I quickly summoned my trident and planted it into the ground as I took hold of both Shark and Rio.

"Hold on!" I said as the put both their grips on the trident.

"It is I who know longer need you!" He shouted as Vector was slowly being pulled in.

"No, wait!" He pleaded loudly. "I beg you forgiveness!" He said as little by little he was sucked in. "Somebody help me!" He said as then we saw Yuma then ran over to where Vector was barely holding on. However Vector was losing his grip and was beginning to fly into the eye of Don Thousand when Yuma just barely made it and grabbed hold of him on time. Looking at how Yuma was brave enough to save the guy who tricked and tormented us all to no end and was still willing to show kindness. I then looked at my trident and then at Shark.

"Shark, I need you to hold on to Rio as tight as you can." I said as I took out the trident and pushed Rio on to Shark as he grabbed hold of her and held her tightly.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Shark said as I smiled at him.

"If I don't make it out of this, take care of her." I said as I then ran over to where Yuma and Vector were as now it was Yuma who was slowly losing his grip. I ignored the voices around me yelling at me to come back as I finally reached Yuma and took his hand and pointed my trident to a nearby rock. "Now Mermailan artillery, grapple mode!" I shouted as the trident headpiece turned into a grabbling hook and latched itself onto the rock.

"Ryan!" Yuma shouted.

"Just hold on you two!" I shouted back.

"How amusing." I heard Don Thousand.

"Ryan, Yuma, you both know Vector will just betray us again!" Shark called out to us.

"Your right Shark!" I shouted at him. "Maybe Vector will betray us again!"

"But it's a chance Ryan and I are willing to take!" Yuma said agreeing with me. "No matter what he's done, everyone deserves a second chance!"

"Yes but this would be his thirtieth chance!" Rio shouted out.

"Vector," Yuma said to Vector "I've seen the good in you when you were Ray Shadows." He said telling Vector again what they've been through. "So let's have another go, what do you say?" Yuma asked.

"I say…" Vector said as we waited for his answer. "I can't believe you two are still complete fools!" He shouted as he took Yuma's hand as I was slowly beginning to lose my grip on the handle of the grapple. "You two want to hang out some more? Let's do it!" He said as I was beginning to slip. "Come with me, Yuma and Ryan to oblivion!"

"Sure, let's do it together!" Yuma said as I looked shocked at him as if he was crazy. "We will always be by your side, because that's the Ray Way." He said as I then looked at Vector who was just as shocked as I was.

"Yuma?" Vector asked in a calming voice. Just then Vector slowly began to let go of Yuma.

"Vector, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"You two are awesome in your own way." He said. "Our would need more people like you two and less like me."

"What are you saying?" Yuma asked.

"I'm saying goodbye." Vector said as he then let go of Yuma and fell into Don Thousand's eye as the wind slowly began to die down.

"Ray, why did you let go?" Yuma asked. I looked at him with sympathy as I then looked up at Don Thousand who now had cracks all over him as he chuckled.

"My power is returning to me!" He shouted.

"Enjoy it for now Don Thousand." Yuma said.

"Yeah, because it isn't going to last you long, and that's a promise!" I agreed.

"One that neither of you can keep!" He shouted as a huge wave of energy came at us as we both fell backwards and then looked up to see lights coming out of the cracks around his huge body.

"Now I'm complete again!" Don Thousand said. "And now my true reign begins." He then glowed brightly as the whole world began to shake as we then saw huge crystal flowers popping up.

"What's that light?" Yuma asked.

"It's the beacon of the new realm I shaped." Don Thousand answered. "I have fused your world and mine to forge a dominion like nothing before, turn around." He said as we looked and gasped to see Barian World slowly absorbing the rest of Heartland City. We all gasped at what we saw. "As you can see, I have shattered the dimensional barrier between our two worlds, and united them under my rule." He said as we faced back to the crystal flower that the don was cocooned in. Just then there was a bright light as we then saw a familiar long haired blond.

"Mizar." Yuma said.

"Greetings Yuma, we meet again." The other galaxy eyes user said.

"Why are you here?" Yuma asked. "This is the last place where we'd expected to see you."

"I came here to fulfill Kite's last wish." He aid as I was confused.

"Kite's last wish, what does that supposed to mean?" I asked him as Mizar remained silent.

"Mizar, what happened to Kite?" Rio asked concerned.

"Kite…is dead." He said as both Rio, Shark, my sister and I gasped.

"Dead? No way…" I said as I couldn't believe one of the strongest duelist I faced was gone. "How did this happen?" I said looking back at him.

"The robot who provided himself as Kite's space suite shut down meaning Kite lost oxygen." He began explaining. "However before that he was victorious in our duel, even neutralizing my power." He said. "However with the overuse of his photon mode along with no oxygen in space, Kite is sadly no more." He said as he looked at me. "I wanted to bring him along, but he instead on me going on ahead to find you Yuma before it was too late. And when the duel ended, he entrusted me with this." He said as he handed Yuma a xyz card.

"What is it?" Yuma said as he read the text. "Numeron Dragon?"

"He gave me this card, so that I would give it to you." Mizar said.

"Seriously?" Yuma asked. "But why? How will this help?"

"He thought you may need it." Mizar explained. "But unfortunately, you'll never have a chance to play it." He said as I looked at him.

"What do you mean Mizar?" I asked him.

"Look Nash, Marin." Mizar said looking at the two siblings. "Don Thousand distorted the memories of the seven emperors. He tricked us so that we can serve him. He wanted our aid in his mad quest to rule the universe." He said as he turned to face the cocoon. "The future that he's trying to create." He said before teleporting closer to the cocoon. "Is one I cannot allow to pass." He said.

"What are you doing Mizar?" Shark asked.

"Righting our wrongs, and stopping Don Thousand once and for all." He said.

"Mizar, you would challenge me despite the loss of your barian powers, leaving you weak." Don Thousand's voice boom, as the flower he was cocooned in began to bloom. "While I have gained all of my unmeasurable power." Out of the flower came a more powerful looking Don Thousand, with a golden body and long black hair with red streaks and with both red and blue eyes. "Are you out of your mind? Your agony and defeat are inevitable."

"Wow Don Thousand looks stronger and powerful." Tori said with fear in her voice as I was frightened myself.

"That is his true form!" Astral pointed out.

"I do not fear the likes of you!" Mizar said as both he and Don Thousand summoned their duel disks and made them both appear. With all of us with our d-gazers or duel tattoos on our eyes we watched as the two barians dueled. On Don Thousand's first turn, he just drew his card and ended his turn. But on Mizar's he summoned Heliosphere Dragon. Then when he activated his Galaxy Wrath he special summoned Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon and chose not to battle.

"What's the point of not battling on his turn, if Don Thousand is open to attack?" I asked as I looked at Mizar. The galaxy eyes user overlaid his two level four dragons and xyz summoned his Galaxy Stealth Dragon. Then by using both of his dragon's overlay units and activating his dragon's special ability, he summoned both Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon and Schwarzchild Limit Dragon.

"Great now he can xyz summon his Tachyon Dragon!" I said.

"I'm sorry Ryan, but I'm afraid that that isn't possible." Mizar said as I looked at him.

"What do you mean Mizar?" I asked him.

"Since I lost my barian power, I can't xyz summon Tachyon Dragon." He said as I gasped. "But that doesn't mean I can play this." He said as he activated Dragon King's Demise. Then by tributing all three of his dragons they would both take damage equal to all the dragons he sent to the graveyards attack points.

"Wait then that means they will both lose all of their life points!" I said. "He's planning on taking Don Thousand down along with him."

"Mizar don't do it!" Both Rio and Shark shouted at him.

"Don Thousand, your evil ends here." He said as his spell card activated but then the spell them mysteriously stopped.

"Why did it stop?" I wondered.

"If you all are confused, perhaps you should look at Mizar's spell card again." Don Thousand said as we all looked to see the spell card changed.

"Wait that's Card of the Dragon King!" Mizar said as we all gasped.

"And yet there's no mistake that Card of the Dragon King now lies before you." Don Thousand said. "As for the card you thought you played, it too tributes the dragons you used." He said.

"Yes, but unlike the card I intended to use, this one only deals the damage to me, meaning I lose." Mizar said.

"No way." I said in disbelief.

"This is the end Mizar, we are finished here." He said as the spell card activated making Mizar lose all of his life points.

"No!" Rio cried out as both she, Shark, Yuma and I ran to Mizar's side.

"Mizar are you okay?" I asked him.

"I fell for my own foolish pride." Mizar said. "Thinking I could defeat someone as powerful as Don Thousand." He said. "But my plans came undone." He said as Astral, Tori and Stephanie joined us. "It is up to you now, all of you." He said as he began to glow. "Working together, it's the only way." And with that he then materialized and then absorbed by Don Thousand.

"Five down, and only two more to go." Don Thousand said as we looked to see his own emblem glowed five different colors as I had a feeling which one stood for. Wisteria for Dumon, red for Alito, purple for Vector, green for Girag and yellow for Mizar. The only parts of it that didn't light up was a blue one and one at the center of the six ones. "That only leaves you Nash and Marin." He said looking at the two. "Your defeats will be merciless ones." He said as he rose from his flower. "And now you will fall as all the emperors before you." He said as he landed before us. "You and your precious sister will be mine, as will you Yuma and you Astral." He said as Don Thousand then turned into a dark grey color. "But that only leaves one anomaly left." He said as he then faced me as I felt a chill down my spine. "You, Ryan is it?" He said. "No but that isn't your true name is it. It's Dylan, the one who can speak with the spirits of the ancient underwater race known as the mermails." He said.

"So you know who I am." I said. "Can I give you an autograph?" I said as the don scoffed.

"You were almost going to be mine, when Vector nearly destroyed you in your battle with him." He said as I gasped. "I was curious what I was going to do with an eighth vessel, until I realized I could put part of my soul into you so you could become a sort of barian inquisitor. However your mermailian friends beat me to it and sealed your soul away while your body disappeared." He said as I gasped. "But that's all in the past, now I can get rid of you abomination once and for all." He said as he aimed his large arm at me.

"Well try to test your luck Don Thousand." I said as I summoned back my trident. "Because your going up against the combine powers of my mermail and barian powers." I said as both he and I fired a shot at each other. "Go Chaos Mermailan Blast!" I shouted as I fired my shot as it collided with Don Thousand. I struggled trying to get the upper hand, but Don Thousand was too powerful as I struggled to push my blast further.

"Come on Ryan ,you can do it!" I heard Dine shout as I nodded and kept it up. But I was quickly using up too much of my energy as his energy beam was overpowering mine.

"You are defeated Dylan." Don Thousand said. "And when this energy hits you, you will be exterminated and nothing more than a mere memory." He said as I gasped. The energy beam was getting closer and closer until I felt myself being pushed out of the way. I hit the floor hard as I shook off the pain, but when I looked back my eyes widen as the whole world around me went into slow motion. I looked up to see Rio taking the hit as I watched her in slow motion fall to the ground.

"RIO!" Both Shark and I shouted as both of us went to her side. I then picked her up as she was slowly breathing.

"No, no, no, no, no." I said. "Stay with us Rio, please stay with us!" I pleaded to her as she coughed and opened her eyes and shook her head. "No you can't give up!" I shouted. "You're the ice queen, you're stronger than this!"

"Not this time Ryan." She said as I looked at her.

"Then why, why did you go and do that?" I asked her.

"It's like I said before, people do crazy things when they're in love." She said as I recalled those very words when she sacrificed herself to Abyss. "Ryan…" She struggled to say as she then looked at Shark. "Reginald…" She said as she coughed.

"Save your breath Rio." Shark said.

"Promise me, promise me after this you two will help Yuma bring peace to all three worlds and live happy lives together back on Earth." She said as she then looked up. "Because that's , that's where we always lived." She then glowed a blue color and then materialized into a blue orb. The only thing left behind from her was her ring that I gave her.

"NOOOOOOO!" I shouted as I began sobbing. I then looked up to see her being absorbed by Don Thousand as the blue crystal on his emblem glowed.

"Ah," He said. "Love, a dreadful bond." He said as I looked up at him. "And yet, so easily severed. Tell me Dylan, do you fear death?" He asked.

"Do you!?" Shark yelled out looking at him. "Because that's what I see! A dead barian!" He then clinched his fists. "You will pay for robing me and Ryan of our sister!" He shouted.

"Count me in as well." Yuma said as we looked back at him.

"Wait!" Astral said as we looked at him. "We cannot repeat Mizar's mistake." He said. "Remember, what he said, we must work together. None of us should duel Don Thousand alone." He said as he then looked at both my brother and Yuma. "Shark, Yuma, let us duel as one." He said as he then looked at me. "Ryan, I suggest you go back to Tori and Stephanie. You have used much of your own power against Don Thousand, so let your brother and Yuma handle this." He said as I nodded.

"Okay Astral." I said as I got up and looked at Shark and Yuma. "You two be careful out there." I said as they nodded as I ran back to my sister and Tori.

"Ryan are you okay?" Stephanie asked as I nodded and hugged her. "I'm sorry about Rio." She said.

"Thanks." I replied back as I then looked at Shark and Yuma, ready to face Don Thousand.

 **A/N: Please don't get mad at me! Now on to the preview.**

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: Ryan, his sister and Tori witness the final face off between Don Thousand and team of Shark and Yuma. Can the two work together and defeat the deity of Barian World? Next time on Battle of the Barians: Two on Don.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians. Now after looking into a crystal ball I can see that we are right near the end of this story and this major project I've been working on for a while. So just a few more chapters to go and then we're done. So let's make the moment last with this new chapter. So as always enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal, or the words of the song used in the preview.**

 **Chapter 18: Two on Don**

 **Ryan's POV**

I looked out on to the duel field as I looked to see Shark and Yuma get ready for their duel against the deity Don Thousand.

"Good luck you guys." I said to myself as I looked down to see Rio's ring still in my hand as I held it tightly.

"Hey Ryan, you okay?" I heard Stephanie ask as I looked at her and nodded.

"Hey don't worry Ryan." Tori said. "I'm sure once the guys beat this creep everything will hopefully go back to normal." She said.

"Yeah Ryan, so don't give up hope." My sister said as I smiled at her and looked onto the field.

"I'm sure hope you're right sis." I said as the duel began. And just like last turn on Don Thousand's first turn, he just drew a card and ended his turn. "This is the same as last time when Mizar dueled him." I said. On Yuma's turn, he summoned Toy Knight and then summoned Gagaga Magician thanks to his knight's ability. Then he xyz summoned his Utopia on his turn. "Alright, Yuma's ace." I said. But just when I said that the entire field began to glow as Utopia then vanished and in its place was Ganbara Knight.

"What's Ganbara Knight doing here?" Tori asked.

"What trick are you pulling Don Thousand?" Shark asked.

"I don't need tricks." Don Thousand replied. "I only need this trap." He said as he reviled his trap card, Numeron Xyz Revision. With its effect, what looked like Yuma xyz summoned a monster, he summoned a different one. "As you can see I have the power over the past, present and future, meaning I have rewritten history." He replied.

"Then that can only mean one thing." Astral said. "Don Thousand as fully acquired the Numeron Code." He said as we all gasped.

"Correct Astral." Don Thousand said. "By fusing Barian World with Earth, I have activated the field spell Numeron Network, giving me mastery over the Numeron Code." He said as we all gasped. "When I have no cards on my field, I can activate a Numeron card from my deck, to rewrite this duel in my favor."

"It's just like Sargasso all over again." I said as the girls sounded confused. "This place is now a field spell just like when we dueled against Mizar, Dumon and Vector."

"Then this must explain how Mizar was so easily defeated." Astral noted.

"Indeed." Don Thousand replied. "Numeron Network let me activate the trap Numeron Spell Revison, which allowed me to change Mizar's spell into a card in my favor instead." He said. "Mizar never stood a chance, he was never in control of his cards."

"So you rewrote history to sabotage Mizar's strategy!" Shark yelled out angrily.

"Then that means that Don Thousand will win." Tori said worriedly.

"But then how is Don Thousand in control of the Numeron Code?" Astral asked. "It is hidden on Earth, and only when all the numbers are collected, it can be found." I then realized something of what both Astral and Don Thousand said.

"That's right." I said as I looked back. "When Barian World and Earth fused together, he found it."

"I was wondering if you all figured it out." Don Thousand said as we looked back at him. "It is true. I do not know where the Numeron Code rests, but I have no means of locating it now. The Earth belongs to me, including the Numeron Code." He said as he then raised his arm. "With its power, I can rip a hole in the dimensional barrier, meaning I can destroy Astral's home world of Astral World." He said as he opened the sky above him to a bright blue planet, as we all gasped. "And may I add, for every point of damage you take so will Astral World. Extinction lies ahead for both your worlds, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." He said as we looked on. "It is my destiny to rule the galaxy."

"As if!" Yuma answered back. "We are going to take you down." He then set a card face down. It then returned back to Don Thousand's turn and this time he played the spell card Numeron Calling, allowing him to summon four numbers at once that were one thousand attack points or less. He then summoned the first four numbers, Number 4: Numeron Gate Catvari, Number 3: Numeron Gate Trini, Number 2: Numeron Gate Dve and finally Number 1: Numeron Gate Ekam. The ground shook as his giant Ekam appeared, as then they all combined to form what Don Thousand called the Numeron Gate.

"Come on Yuma, smash that gate!" Tori cheered. "It only has one thousand attack points each." She said. Just then Don Thousand attacked Yuma's knight with Ekam, but then Yuma activated his trap card Half Unbreak to half the damage.

"That's right." I said. "Now that Don Thousand has cards on his side of the field, he can't activate the field spell."

"Yeah Ryan but look." Stephanie pointed up to sky to see a energy beam head straight for Astral World. "Remember what Don Thousand said? When Yuma and Nash take damage, so does Astral World." She said as I gasped.

"Tell Astral, how does it feel to face your own Armageddon?" He asked as he then went on to activate his Ekam's special ability.

"But wait, Ekam doesn't have any overlay units to use." I said confused at this.

"It's true, but with the Numeron Network field spell in play, I don't need overlay units to activate my monster's special ability." Then he used his Ekam's special ability to double all of his numbers attack points, meaning that they all now had two thousand attack points.

"So that means, after every attack, those four numbers get stronger." I said. As then I saw Astral leave the field. "Hey where's he going?" I wondered.

"So the cowered fled." Don Thousand said. "He must've known that resistance is futile." He then activated Dve ability as the gate opened to reveal a lizard like creature. As Dve attacked, Yuma activated his trap card again, halving the battle damage as both his and Shark's life points dropped to twenty five hundred.

"Oh no, Shark!" I cried out. As Dve activated its special ability, and much like Ekam it doubled all the monsters on field meaning each one now had four thousand attack points. Just then Trini attacked as Yuma once again activated his Half Unbreak trap card as both his and Shark's combined life points now dropped to five hundred.

"Yuma!" Tori cried out as I looked at my brother.

"Hang in there bro." I muttered as Trini activated its special ability meaning now all four monsters had eight thousand attack points. "That's enough to wipe them out!" I said.

"The time has come, farewell." Don Thousand as his final monster prepared to attack. But just then Shark activated Cutter Shark's special ability, switching places with Ganbara Knight in defense mode preventing damage.

"Way to go Shark!" As Shark looked at me and nodded and looked back. But thanks to his final monster, all four monster's attack points doubled now at sixteen thousand.

"Sixteen thousand?" Tori asked.

"This sounds bad." Stephanie agreed. But just as things seemed to be worse, Don Thousand activated the field spell again, allowing him to rank up one of his monsters as he chose Ekam into Chaos Number 1: Numeron Chaos Gate Shunya." He said as the ground shook as his monster then appeared. Then he activated his Shunya's ability banishing every monster on his side of the field, and when it returned, both Shark and Yuma would take damage equal to every monster that was banished.

"No…" I said as I then looked at my brother. "Shark?" It was my brother's turn as he summoned Boom Shark activating his spell card Aqua Jet. "No Shark wait!" I yelled out but it was too late. Don Thousand activated the field spell's effect, sending one card to the graveyard sending Numeron Spell Revison, changing Shark's Aqua Jet into the Surface spell card, summoning back Cutter Shark in defense points. And sadly thanks to Boom Shark's ability, when another monster is on the field it self-destructs as it was then gone. But then he played the spell Rank Up rising since his water monster was destroyed, he can play a rank up card, and he played the emperors signature spell card, Rank Up Magic the Seventh One, special summoning Number 101: Silent Honor Ark and then ranking it up to chaos xyz summon Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor Dark. Now thanks to Silent Honor Dark he activated its special ability, letting him special summon Silent Honor Ark back from the graveyard. "And since the field spell can only be activated once per turn, that means Don Thousand can't rewrite Shark's spell card." I said. He then attacked with both barian numbers but on his second attack, Don Thousand special summoned Numberon Wall to protect himself. Just then Don Thousand made a projection appear as he showed Astral with a duel monsters card. "So that's where Astral went." I said. "He went to go destroy the field spell."

"So Astral, what are you planning?" Don Thousand asked the blue alien.

"Simple, I will take the Numeron field spell and then destroy it." Astral answered back.

"Interesting." Don Thousand replied. "But if you destroyed it then all the energy that's holding it will be released rippling out in all directions." He warned. "Astral World may survive, but Earth will be destroyed." He said. "So what will you do now Astral?" Don Thousand asked. "If you do not destroy it, then I will most likely destroy your friends and your home." He said as Astral then paused. He then reached out for the field spell and sent it to the duel field. Hen activated his chaos monsters ability again to take Numeron Wall and use it as an chaos overlay unit. He then activated his spell card Depth Eruption, destroying all the cards on the field.

"Shark don't!" I yelled out but it was too late as the field spell and both of his monsters were destroyed. "No." I said as I looked back. "Then that means our world will be destroyed."

"Everyone, can you hear me?" Astral asked as we all looked into the projection. "Do not worry, Earth will be fine, I will absorb all the energy." He said.

"But that means you will be destroyed too!" Yuma cried out.  
"Do not worry Yuma, you will not lose." Astral replied as he then faced us. "You must feel the flow." He said as he began to glow.

"No not again!" I cried out as then another person appeared and pushed Astral out of the way.

"Eliphas?" My sister asked as I then looked at her and then looked back.

"That's Eliphas?" I asked remembering the story my sister told. Just then Eliphas then began to absorb the power of the energy. He then looked up.

"Stephanie." He said. "I know you are there and I want to thank you for doing all you can." He said as I then turned to my sister as tears began flowing from her eyes. "Good bye." He said as a bright light then appeared and then disappeared. As the light disappeared I looked to see the crystal hanging around my sister's neck disappeared.

"Good bye Eliphas." She said as I went over to her and comported her. I then looked back to see that Astral had reappeared by Yuma's side. Just then Shark activated his chaos monsters effect special summoning back to the field and gaining life points equal to its original attack points meaning the group was now back up to thirty three hundred.

"Alright, now they are back in the game." I said with a smile as the duel continued on. It was then Don Thousand's turn as the effect of Shunya activated as it returned to the deity's side of the field. "With the field spell gone, Shunya can't do anything, meaning it's now destroyed." I said with a grin as Shumya was soon destroyed.

"Do you think I would go down that easily?" Don Thousand asked as if he wasn't fazed. "I have prepared for every possibility." He said as he then activated Numeron Chaos Ritual, treating his four numbers and Numeron Network in his graveyard as five level twelve monsters, overlayed them and xyz summoned Chaos Number 1000: Numerronius. It was a huge winged monster as big as Shark's chaos barian number, it was a rank twelve monster with ten thousand attack points. We all gasped in horror as Don Thousand attacked with his massive number. Just then Shark activated his trap card Tidal-Advantage, preventing his chaos monster from being destroyed. However they still took damage as their life points dropped to eleven hundred and their damage was sent straight to Astral World. But to make matters worse, Don Thousand activated Numerronius's ability destroying all the monsters on Yuma and Shark's side of the field, meaning that Shark's chaos barian number was destroyed and Don Thousand took control of it in defense mode.

"Astral it's time, you ready?" Yuma asked Astral as he nodded. Just then both of them glowed red and blue as the merged and morphed into Zexal. He then performed a Shining Draw as he then played the spell card Re-Xyz as he used both level fours Toy Knight and Gagaga Magician in his graveyard to xyz summon Number 39: Utopia from his graveyard. Just then Don Thousand activated the special ability of Numerronius, using up one of his chaos overlay units and destroyed Utopia and replaced it with a chaos monster as he summond Utopia Ray Victory to Yuma's field.

"But why would you want to destroy Utopia and replaced it was Utopia Ray Victory?" Yuma asked.

"Because, as long as I have Numerronius, your chaos monsters are useless, meaning it can't use its special ability or attack." He said as Victory powered down.

"So what we've faced worse before!" Yuma said as he glowed a bright golden light and then morphed into Zexal II. He then played Xyz Treasure, drawing three cards since there are three xyz monsters on the field performing three shining draws. He then summoned his Zexal Server- Ouroboros Sage and activated its special ability to special summon one non-light number attribute from his graveyard and summoned Shark's barian number. Then he activated another special ability of Ouroboros Sage letting it and Victory attach itself to Silent Honor Ark, as it gained all of their attack points raising its attack points to fifty five hundred and then Yuma activated its third ability doubling the attack points of Silent Honor Ark up to eleven thousand. Then Yuma attacked Numerronius and destroyed it as Don Thousand was now down to nine hundred.

"Alright Yuma!" The three of us cheered.

But as the smoke cleared Don Thousand's ace was still on the field as he activated another one of its special abilities sending one xyz monster he controlled to the graveyard to prevent it from being destroyed. Then Numerronius activated its special ability again destroying all monsters on the field and summoning them on to his side of the field including Utopia. Then Yuma de-morphed back into his regular form.

"Aw man, even Yuma's Zexal couldn't beat him." I said.

"Now do you see its impossible for you to destroy me?" Don Thousand asked. "If you can't take my word for it ask Astral." He said.

"What do you mean?" Astral asked.

"When we battled eons ago, you thought you won but you more hurt then me. As your memories were scatted into pieces throughout Earth along with the Numeron code, so was my power scattered and locked away into the seven legendary numbers. But I remained patient, and fell into the right hands."

"Then you used them as your own pawns." Yuma concluded.

"Correct Yuma." Don Thousand said. "So I manipulated all those who whiled the legendary numbers. Including your friend Dumon and your precious sister Marin, Nash." Don Thousand said. "And as I said before." He said as he then faced me. "I was planning on using the one who interfered in Vector's conquest as my new body, but the ancient underwater race stopped those plans.

"Then that means you're responsible for Marin sacrificing herself to Abyss in the past!" I said as Don Thousand laughed.

"Perceptive human, very perceptive." He said as he then turned to Shark. "And you Nash, you were most instrumental into resurrecting my power." He said as his eyes glowed.

"That's enough Don Thousand!" Yuma shouted as we looked at him. "No one wants to hear you babble. All you want to do is make us doubt ourselves, but it's not going to work. Humans may have brought your back, but this human is getting rid of you for good." He said as he placed four cards face down and ended his turn. As Don Thousand activated his spell card Numeron Storm, since he controlled Numerronius he destroyed all of the set cards on the field.

"Is there no way they can win?" Tor asked.

"We just have to believe Tori." I responded to her. Just then Numerronius was beginning to attack Yuma and Shark directly.

"Yuma!" Tori cried out.

"Shark!" I cried out as well.

"Yuma, you can't give up now." A familiar voice said as then a bright light appeared between both Shark and Yuma as it was Kite. "I left you something Yuma, use it." He said as he then disappeared and then summoned Number 100: Numeron Dragon in defense mode since they had no cards on their side of the field. But then Don attacked the dragon with his monster until Yuma activated Numeron Dragon's special ability, to reduce Numerronius's attack points to zero.

"Wait but that mean Nummerronius's other ability will activate!" Stephanie cried out as Don Thousand activated his monster's other ability as Numeron Dragon was destroyed.

"Yuma now!" Astral cried out as Yuma activated his dragon's special ability, destroying all monsters on the field, including the monsters Don Thousand took control of including Numerronius.

"Alright!" The three of us cheered. What's more was that all the set cards that were destroyed on that turn were back.

"You think by destroying Numerronius means that you are that closer to victory?" Don Thousand asked. "It means nothing, it means the complete opposite." He said as we were all confused. He then activated his monster's ability, by using it to xyz summon Chaos Imaginary 1000: Numerronius Numerronia as a larger more scarier monster appeared. And what was more scary, it had one hundred thousand attack points.

"Though Numerronia cannot attack, you must attack it as long as it remains on the field." The deity explained. "Should you not choose to attack, then at the end of your turn, you instantly loose." He said as we all gasp.

"No way!" Tori cried out. "Is there anything you guys can do?" She asked as I was thinking the same thing.

"Only now do you realize that there is nothing you can do." Don Thousand said. "You are nothing!" He then let out a laugh.

"That's where you're wrong." Yuma said as we all looked at him. "We will never lose hope! So for everyone I've ever known, I'll fight to the very end."

"I'm right there with you Yuma!" Shark said as I smiled.

"Shark…" I said having a feeling that the real him was coming back.

"I am with you as well." Astral voiced.

"We are too Yuma!" I shouted as I looked down at Rio's ring. "All of us are, right Rio?" I asked as I looked in the reflection of the ring, I thought I could see Rio's smiling face as she nodded. I nodded back at the ring and looked back up at Yuma. Just then a glow came out of both him and Astral as they both combined again as they turned into a new Zexal form. "Is that a new Zexal?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Tori answered. "It's a new form called Zexal III." She said as I looked back at the field.

"Well, whatever it's called, let's hope Yuma can use it to beat this barian creep." Stephanie said. Yuma then activated his face down trap, Session Draw allowing him to draw on the next draw phase, and if they were monsters of the same level, they could use them to xyz summon. Don Thousand then ended his turn as it was Shark's turn as he performed a chaos draw while Yuma performed a destiny shining draw. Yuma drew Zexal Weapon-Tornado Bringer while Shark drew Panther Shark. They were both level five and were used to xyz summon Shark's legendary number Abyss Splash. Then Yuma activated his other trap card, Utopia Rising to special summon his Utopia and equipped it to the number while Shark activated another of Yuma's traps Bonds of Hope, letting him summon another xyz monster from the graveyard, and summoned back Number 100: Numeron Dragon. Then he activated Bonds of Hope special ability, attaching it and the other overlay units to Utopia as it now had three overlay units. Then Yuma activated the other effect of Utopia Rising, to use the special abilities of both Numeron Dragon and Abyss Splash.

"That's amazing!" Tori said in awe. "It like Yuma, Shark and Kite are all fighting as one." At that moment Kite's spirit had reappeared as I realized it too.  
"Yeah," I nodded. "Just like when the three of them dueled Dr. Faker." I said remembering when the three dueled after the World Duel Carnival.

"Now Don Thousand, we will fight together as a team." Yuma said. "We will take you down once and for all." He said as the trio was ready to finish of Don Thousand once and for all. With Kite's help, Yuma had the strength to use an overlay unit to let Utopia use Numeron Dragon's special ability, allowing Utopia to increase its attack points by the combine number of ranks on the field which was twenty three by one thousand as Utopia raised its attack power to a total of twenty five thousand five hundred attack points.

"That's great, but they still don't have enough to take down Don Thousand's monster." Stephanie said.

"Hold on sis." I said. "They still haven't unlocked Abyss Splash's power." I said. And both Yuma and Shark did by activating Abyss Splash's special ability using two overlay units to double Utopia's attack points twice as it was now at one hundred two thousand attack points.

"Now their monster is stronger than Don Thousand." Tori said with hope in her voice. Then Yuma attacked with Utopia. But then Don Thousand activated Numerronia's special ability, using its only chaos overlay unit to stop the attack and its life points raised to the same as Utopia's attack points as now it had one hundred two thousand nine hundred life points. "I didn't know life points can go up that high." Tori said. Then Yuma played his ace spell card, Double or Nothing to double Utopia's attack points one more time up to two thousand four hundred and attack again.

"Go Yuma!" Tori cried.

"Take him down Shark!" I cried out.

"Go Kite!" Stephanie cried out.

And then in one swift attack Don Thousand's number was destroyed and his life points fell sharply to zero.

"Alright! They did it!" Me and the girls shouted. At last, it's all over.

 **Normal POV**

Inside the temple of the mermails, Aqua stood in her chambers looking up.

"No, it's not over." She said. "One more battle is about to come. And I hope you are ready my friend."

 **Next time on Barian Wars Battle of the Barians…**

 ** _And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder:_**

 ** _One of the four beasts saying: "Come and see." And I saw._**

 ** _And behold, a white horse._**

 **At the beginning there were two brothers of the ocean. One of regal, and one of mystic. Two brothers separated, by chaos and light. Then reunited by fate. Now will have to battle for our world. But who will be triumphant?**

 ** _And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beats,_**

 ** _And I looked and behold: a pale horse._**

 ** _And his name, that sat on him was Death._**

 ** _And Hell followed with him._**

 **Next time on Battle of the Barians: Duel of Brothers.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians. So the time has come for the fated duel between two brothers. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 19: Duel of Brothers Part I**

 **Ryan's POV**

It was all over. The moment Utopia destroyed Don Thousand's monster I knew that the nightmare was all over. As the deity's monster was gone he took a mighty fall and hit the ground. We all looked to see Shark, Kite and Yuma staring at the fallen barian.

"Kite thanks for your help." Yuma said as the galaxy eyes duelist looked at him and smiled before disappearing again. Just then the ground shook as we all looked up at the sky.

"Hey look!" I said pointing up. "The portal between Astral World and Barian World is closing." I said.

"Yeah, and look there!" I heard my sister as we all looked behind us. "Barian World and Earth are pulling apart."

"Finally, the war is over." I said.

"How absurd…" We heard Don Thousand say as we all looked at him. "I lost."

"Well you better believe it." Yuma said. "We stopped your evil dreams and gave them a rude awakening." Just then Don Thousand gave off an evil chuckle as we all looked confused. Just then a orb of both red and black appeared over Don Thousand's fallen body.

"You may have defeated me, but the destruction of your worlds are still in the cards." He said as he began to disappear. "You will face a never ending nightmare. You may have vanquished my body but not my spirit! While my dark energy is still around, I will make sure you are not." He said as the orb was then fired into the sky.

"Guys what's happening?" Tori asked.

"Allow me to answer that." Don Thousand's voice echoed. "I am about to take control of one of you, and I know who." He said as I then looked up to see cards aiming at me.

"Ryan!" I heard Shark yell out as I looked as he pushed me out of the way as I looked as he just stood there absorbing each and every card. "Sorry everyone." He said as we all saw his eyes glow. "But the war is far from over." He said as were all then shot into a portal falling to who knows where as I began to blank out.

"Ryan, Ryan wake up!" I heard my sisters voice as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see her, Yuma, Tori and Astral all staring at me.

"You're okay!" Tori said as I smiled as my sister helped me up. I looked around to see us in a new location surrounded by pillars and crystals.

"Hey you guys, where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know." Tori said as I then gasped.

"Hey guys look." I said as we saw a path leading to Astral World.

"Astral World?" Yuma said. "But what's it doing here?" He asked as we all turned around again to find another world, this time leading to Earth and Heartland City.

"Why is Earth still barianized?" I asked.

"Yeah, because shouldn't have Earth and Barian World split once Yuma and Shark defeated Don Thousand." My sister said as I then realized something.

"Hey, where is Shark?" I asked. Then as if my question was answered we saw my brother appearing before us.

"If you're all wondering why things haven't changed, it's because Don Thousand's power still remains." He said. "His chaos energy is keeping both Barian World and Earth fused together." We all gasped at this news. "It's also pulling us all into a collision course towards Astral World. If our three worlds collide, Astral World will be destroyed." He said as we all gasped in horror.

"But Shark, Don Thousand's power was destroyed." Yuma pointed out.

"It's not." Shark replied. "Because I inherited Don Thousand's power!"

"You what?" I asked in surprise.

"Then use it to stop all our worlds from crashing." Tori said.

"Yeah, Shark." My sister spoke up. "The war is over, there is no need to fight anymore."

"Well I could." Shark answered to the girls. "But there is no way that I am doing that." He said as we were all shocked at what he said. "You all forget that I am a barian." I shook my head.

"Your wrong Shark!" I said as I spoke up. "Don't you remember what Rio said, you aren't that person anymore, you can move on away from all of this."

"I'm sorry bro, but I'm afraid I can't do that." He said. "Barian World and Astral World are sworn enemies, locked in a war with each other. When I became the leader of the barians, I took on the responsibility, that I take very seriously, protecting the people of my world. So Astral World must be destroyed." He said as we all remained silent. "So if you want to save Astral World, you must defeat me."

"But Shark, I don't want to fight a friend." Yuma said.

"Wrong! We are not friends, as long as you take Astral's side." He said. "I will fight for Barian World till the very end." He said.

"There's something that we can do." Yuma said as I stepped forward. "Ryan?" He asked.

"There is one thing Yuma." I said. "But in order to do that, I must duel Shark." I said as everyone gasped while I remained calm, staring into the eyes of my brother.

"Stay out of this Ryan." Shark said with a warning. "This is between me, Yuma and Astral, not you." He said as I smirked.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you big brother, but it does." I said as Shark growled in frustration.

"What do you mean Ryan?" Tori asked.

"Yeah little brother, spill it." Stephanie said as I sighed and turned around.

"Because, there was a prophecy about this." I said as everyone was confused as I remembered.

 **Flashback**

 **Normal POV**

 _"_ _Ryan, before you go out there and face your brother and sister, there is one more thing you should know." Aqua said as Ryan looked at her. "Long after you disappeared, I had a vison." She said._

 _"_ _What kind of vision?" Ryan asked. "A vision about all of this?" Aqua only nodded her head._

 _"_ _The vision also tells of this, the final battle will conclude between two brothers of the ocean, one of chaos and one of pure heart." She said. "Ryan, you are the brother of pure heart." Ryan gasped as he began to ponder to himself._

 _"_ _But if I am the ocean brother of pure heart then that must mean…"He said as he then gasped and looked at Aqua. "Shark, he's the ocean brother of chaos." Again Aqua simply nodded her head. "Well do you know who wins at the end?" Ryan asked as Aqua shook her head._

 _"_ _Sorry Ryan, I don't know that far yet." Aqua said. "But I have full faith in what you must do."_

 **End of Flashback**

 **Ryan's POV**

"So wait, this Aqua person said that you must be the one to duel Shark in the end?" Yuma asked as I nodded as I looked at Astral.

"Astral, I know you may doubt me but believe me, I have to do this." I said as I then saw Astral smile and nodded.

"Of course, I have full faith in you Ryan." He said as I smiled.

"Then please, take Yuma and the girls back home to Earth where it's safe." I said.

"What!?" The three of them asked.

"There is no way that you're going to be left here alone Ryan." Yuma protested.

"Yeah and besides you're my brother Ryan." Stephanie said. "We just lost both mom and dad, I don't want to lose you too."

"Everyone please." Astral said as we all looked up at him. "Let Ryan do this. After all it is his destiny." He said as he then put his hand up and revealed the golden air ship. I looked at the three as Yuma sighed.

"Okay Ryan, good luck." He said as I smiled as we shook each other's hand. Just then Tori put her hand on top of ours.

"And please be careful." She said as I nodded. Just then Stephanie put her hand on top of Tori's as we looked at her.

"And come home safely." She said as I nodded.

"And Ryan?" Yuma asked as I looked at him. "One more thing if it's not too much trouble, bring Shark home." I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Yuma." I said as we then let go as I then saw them teleport onto the ship as it whisked them all away. I then turned back to face Shark.

"So you decide to face me all alone?" Shark asked as I grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way brother." I said.

"Well you won't be grinning for long!" He said as he then instantly morphed into his barian form.

"Right let's go!" I shouted as my own pendent glowed as I morphed into my barian form. Both our duel disks appeared on our arms as we both got ready.

"Let's Duel!" We both shouted.

 **Nash 4000 LP/Ryan 4000 LP**

"I'll start the duel!" Shark said as he drew his card. "You just handle losing it!" He said as he made his first move. "I play Card of Ascension!" He announced. "By discarding a monster card, I can add a Rank Up Magic Card." He said.

"Let me guess." I said. "It's Rank Up Magic The Seventh One." I said.

"Correct Ryan." Shark replied. "And with it I can summon Number 101: Silent Honor Ark!" He said as his monster appeared.

Number 101: Silent Honor Ark (2100 ATK/1000 DEF)

"Then this xyz monster ranks up into a chaos xyz monster." Shark said as his monster glowed. "Go Chaos xyz evolution!" He chanted as his card went up into chaos sphere. "Now arise Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor Dark!" He said.

Number C101: Silent Honor Dark (2800 ATK/1000 DEF)

"Next up Doppleganger Shark swims onto the field." He said as his shark appeared.

Douppleganger Shark (1000 ATK/1000 DEF)

"Doppleganger Shark can transform into an exact copy of my water monster." He said. "Ryan prepare to see double! Doppleganger Shark transform into Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor Dark!" He commanded as his shark turned into his chaos monster. "Silent Honor Dark also gains the ability to attack you directly." He said as an aura glowed around his monster. "Next I play, Chaos Barrier, this spell prevents you from attacking, destroying or banishing my chaos monsters with your card effects."

"Ryan!" I heard Dine as she appeared next to me. "You're going to be okay right?" She said as I nodded.

"It's only a matter of time till I defeat you, go to Earth and destroy Yuma and Astral once and for all." Shark said as he placed two cards on the field. "And as a bonus, Astral World is going down as well.

"I won't let you Shark!" I yelled as I drew my card. "For my turn, I discard my level four Hypno Hippo from my hand to the graveyard." I said. "When this hippo is sent to the graveyard, I can take control of one monster on your side of the field, and I chose your original Silent Honor Ark!" I said as the spirit of my hippo which had two swirls on its nostrils appeared and aimed the swirls at Sharks monster as it disappeared from his side of the field and went onto mine. "Next I activate Hypno Hippo's other ability, when it's in my graveyard, I can use it to xyz summon, and when I do it counts as two monsters." I said as another spirit of my hippo appeared. "I overlay my two level four Hypno Hippos and xyz summon Bahmut Shark!" I said as my shark appeared on my side of the field

Bahamut Shark (2600 ATK/2100 DEF)

"Next I activate Silent Honor Dark's special ability, letting me take away your Doppleganger Shark and add it as an overlay unit." I said as it absorbed the copy. "Now go Silent Honor Dark, attack Shark directly!" I said as it hit Shark.

 **Nash 4000-1200 LP**

"Not bad Ryan, but that will cost you." He said. "When you attacked me, you've allowed me to use one of my most powerful traps." He said. "I activate Duo of the Seven Emperors." As a trap card with an image of two familiar xyz monsters on it. "I can use it to summon two numbers used by my fellow emperors. Together we are unstoppable. I summon Dumon's Archfiend Seraph and my sisters Marin's Ragnainfinity!" He said.

Number C102: Archfiend Serpah (2900 ATK/2400 DEF)

Number C103: Ragnainfinity (2800 ATK/2400 DEF)

"The two monsters that were once your allies, are back to being your worst enemies." He said as I growled.

"My shark's too weak to attack them." I said. "But that doesn't mean I can't activate it's special ability!" I shouted. "By using one overlay unit, I can special summon an xyz monster of a rank below four, however my shark is unable to attack this turn, and I summon Mermail Abysstrite in defense mode!" I shouted as my monster appeared.

Mermail Abysstrite (1600 ATK/2800 DEF)

"I place one card face down and end my turn." I said as I then looked at the two monsters. "Duo of the Seven Emperors, if should know better it symbolizes the bond between Rio and Dumon." I said.

"You are correct Ryan." Shark said. "That card represents the deep bond those two share, something that you never had with my sister." He said as I felt mad from what he said.

"Ryan don't listen to him." Dine said as I looked at her. "Just focus on the duel and win." I nodded as I looked back at Shark.

"My turn, I draw!" Shark said. "Ragnainfinity attack Bahamut Shark!" He said as Igasped.  
"Rio don't!" I shouted as her chaos monster attacked and destroyed my shark as my life points went down.

 **Ryan 4000-3800 LP**

"And Archfiend Seraph, destroy Silent Honor Dark!" He said as I looked to see Dumon's monster destroy Shark's monster that I had control of as my life points went down again.

 **Ryan 3800-3700 LP**

"But Silent Honor Dark won't stay away for long." Shark said. "If it had a chaos overlay unit when its destroyed it can return to my side of the field, and I gain life points equal to its attack points." He said as his monster appeared, and he gained life points as he was back to a full four thousand.

Number C101: Silent Honor Dark (2800 ATK/2100 DEF)

 **Nash 1200-4000 LP**

"You still have one problem." I said. "Both Abysstrite and Silent Honor Dark share twenty eight hundred, meaning that my monster can't be destroyed." I said.

"You're lucky Ryan." Shark's voice echoed. "I place another card face down and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn, I draw!" I shouted as I looked down at the card I look. "Perfect." I said to myself. "I summon out Aquatic Lancer." I said as my lancer appeared. "And when its summoned I can special summon two more Aquatic Lancers to join him from my deck or my hand! And as it so happens, I have two more in my deck!" I said as two more appeared.

Aquatic Lancers x3 (1500 ATK/1000 DEF)

"Next I overlay all three of my level fours, build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 32: Shark Drake!" I shouted as the shark appeared.

Number 32: Shark Drake (2800 ATK/2100 DEF)

"Next I play this, the spell card Shark's Roar!" With this I can target one shark monster on the field and it gains five hundred attack points until the end of my turn."

Number 32: Shark Drake (2800-3300 ATK)

"Now go Shark Drake, attack Silent Honor Dark!" I said as Shark Drake swam across and destroyed Silent Honor Dark.

 **Nash 4000-3500 LP**

"And what's more whenever a shark monster I targeted with Shark's Roar successfully destroys a monster on your side of the field, all the rest of your monsters go with it." I said as Shark Drake let out a roar as both Ragnafinity and Archfiend Seraph were destroyed. "Sorry Dumon and Rio." I muttered to myself. "I know how much those two meant to you."

"You've allowed me to activate my other trap Ryan, Chaos Hundred Universe." He said. "All the barian numbers you destroyed this turn are returned to my field." He said as Silent Honor Dark, Archfiend Seraph and Ragnainfinity returned.

Number C101: Silent Honor Dark (2800 ATK/2100 DEF)

Number C102: Seraph Archfiend (2900 ATK/2400 DEF)

Number C103: Ragnainfinity (2800 ATK/2400 DEF)

"And the same amount of barian numbers, are summoned onto your field." He said as I gasped. "Here comes Vector's Umbral Horror Masquerade!" He said as Vectors monster appeared

Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade (3000 ATK/1500 DEF)

"And I thought I've seen the last of that number." I said.

"Next it's Alito's Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus." He said as Alito's number appeared.

Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus (2800 ATK/2000 DEF)

"And finally, Girag's Giant Red Hand!" He said as a huge red hand appeared.

Number C106: Giant Red Hand (2600 ATK/2000 DEF)

I was amazed to see six of the seven emperors numbers on the field at the same time.

"Well Ryan?" Shark asked as I looked at him.

"I end my turn, and with that Shark Drake's attack points go back to normal." I said as I didn't know if attacking with the numbers he gave me would work.

Number 32: Shark Drake (3300-2800 ATK)

"Perfect." Shark said as he drew his card. "I now activate my final facedown, Hundred Summon, since I have three barian numbers on my field, this spell card lets me summon another barian number." He then let out an evil laugh. "I summon Mizar's Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" He said as the golden three headed dragon appeared on his side of the field.

Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (4500 ATK/3000 DEF)

"Ryan I'm scared." Dine said as I looked to see a frighten look on her face.

"Don't worry Dine, we'll make it out of this one somehow." I said.

"Ryan!" I heard Shark say. "Now you are in the presence of the full court of the seven emperors, now you don't stand a chance." He said as he let out a laugh as I stood my ground prepared for whatever it was he was going to throw at me.

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: The duel between Nash and Ryan continues as Nash unleashes the full power of the seven emperors. Now backed into a corner, Ryan finds it hopeless to stop Nash until he unlocks another power deep within him with the help of two friends. Now Ryan unleashes his full power as the two titanic powers of Nash and Ryan prepare to clash. Next time on Battle of the Barians: Duel of Brothers Part II.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians and the Duel of Brothers mini-saga. Now let's now resume the duel between Nash and Ryan.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 20: Duel of Brothers Part II**

 **Ryan's POV**

I stood there still shocked at what I was seeing. On Shark's side of the field were three barian numbers, while on mine there were three barian numbers, along with Shark Drake and Abysstrite.

"Now Ryan, when you take on me, you take on all seven barian emperors." He said as he pulled out a card from his extra deck. "Together we can summon our most powerful monster." He said as I could feel myself trembling.

"All seven of you, with your most powerful monster?" I asked.

"This card is so mighty that it can only be used by overlaying all seven barian numbers, into the ultimate xyz summoning." He said as I looked to see all seven numbers glowed. "I overlay Silent Honor, Ragnainfinity, Archfiend Seraph, Neo Tachyon, Giant Red Hand, Comet Cestus and Masquerade." He said as all seven monsters went up into the black hole. "With these seven monsters, I build the ultimate overlay network and xyz summon, feast your eyes on Chaos Xyz Barian Hope!" He said as the most enormous monster I ever seen appeared on his side of the field.

CXyz Barian Hope (0 ATK/0 DEF)

"But that monster only has zero attack." Dine said.

"Which means that there's more to Shark's new monster then meets the eye." I concluded.

"The other emperors may have fallen, but they are far from defeated." He said as I could see six familiar ghost like figures appear. "I will keep on fighting for each of them, just as they would do for me. For the glory of Barian World, we will defeat you, and destroy everything you try to help protect Ryan." He said.

"Ryan, do you see what I see?" Dine asked as I couldn't believe it either.

"I think I do Dine. It's the spirits of the fallen emperors." I said as I looked at the white skinned long blue haired one. "Rio…" I muttered as I saw the image of my girlfriend. Just then she as well as Dumon and the others glowed as they all were absorbed by Shark.

"At last, the seven emperors will fight as one!" He shouted as a wave of energy came surging from him.

"Incredible!" Dine shouted. "With the power of the fallen emperors including his, it may be impossible to stop him." I then looked at her.

"And we've conquered the impossible in the past, so that means we will conquer it now!" I said as I then shouted and let out my own surge of energy canceling out his. "Give me your best shot Shark!" I shouted at him.

"Oh I plan to." He said. "Barian Hope gains one thousand life points for every chaos overlay unit." He said as his monster glowed and its attack point reader read out to seven thousand.

CXyz Barian Hope (0-7000 ATK)

"Time to act." I said. "I activate the trap card, Xyz Paralyze!" My trap card then revealed itself. "When you xyz summon this turn, I can activate this trap card to stop your xyz monster in its tracks, meaning it cannot attack this turn." I said.

"Your trap card is useless against the power of Barian Hope!" Shark shouted. "By using an overlay unit or paying four hundred life points, it can activate one of the special abilities of the barian numbers." He said as I looked at him.

"So that means you really are facing off against all seven of the barians Ryan." Dine said worriedly.

"That makes this duel damn near impossible to win." I said.

"I can only use each of their special abilities once per turn." Shark said as the emperors spirits once again returned. "I pay four hundred life points." Shark was then shocked by another surge of energy as I looked on.

 **Nash 3500-3100 LP**

"Now I activate Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon's special ability!" The spirit of the three headed dragon appeared in front of Barian Hope as I was wondering what he could be planning. "It not only negates the effects of all cards on the field, but it transcends time, and returns all cards to the way they were at the beginning of the turn." He said as we entered into a Tachyon Transmigration. "So Shark Drake can't activate its special abilities." He said. "And you can't activate any cards without my permission." Both Mizar and him say as I looked to see Xyz Paralyze getting reset. "I pay another four hundred life points." Shark said as he was blasted by another surge of energy.

 **Nash 3100-2700 LP**

"I activate the ability of Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph!" He said as the spirit of the fairy monster appeared now. "Now Shark Drake loses all of its attack points!" He said along with Dumon as Barian Hope blasted Shark Drake as it gave out a low groan.

Shark Drake (2800-0 ATK)

"Looks like you and I are rivals again eh Dumon?" I asked as I then realized something. "Hold on, if Shark Drake lost attack points, then that means…" I said as I looked up to see the spirit of Rio in her barian form. "Rio don't do it!" I cried out.

"Sorry Ryan, Marin may have been your girlfriend, but she's on the side of Barian World, just like me." Shark said as I took a few steps back.

"Oh no." I said. "It's just like the first time I dueled them when they sided with Barian World." I said remembering how hard it was to take out their two barian numbers.

"I pay another four hundred life points." Shark said getting blasted by another energy surge.

 **Nash 2700-2300 ATK**

"My sister's Ragnainfinity, will send chills down your spine!" He said as I saw Rio's chaos barian number appear. "Since Shark Drake lost twenty eight hundred attack points, you lose twenty eight hundred life points!" They both said. "Your life points are about to drop to nine hundred, in other words, in two turns you're through Ryan."

"RYAN ACT NOW!" I heard Dine scream out lout as I then snapped back to attention.

"I activate Deep Sea Barrier from my hand." I shouted. "It allows me to target one water monster on the field I control to switch to defense mode and I take no damage." I said. "I target Shark Drake!" I said as Shark Drake went into defense mode. "But that's not all, when if Deep Sea Barrier targets an xyz monster like it did just now, I can special summon another xyz monster of the same attribute, in defense mode, I summon out Full Armored Crystal Zero Lancer!" I shouted as a third xyz monster appeared.

Full Armored Crystal Zero Lancer (2200 ATK/1600 DEF)

"And another thing, for every water xyz monster on my field, I can negate any attack you throw thanks to Deep Sea Barrier. In other words I can negate three of your attacks." I added.

"Very clever Ryan." Shark said. "You think you can try to outsmart me."

"Much more then outsmart you." I said. "I have the spirits of the three waves in front of me, shark, ice and mermail." I said.

"Well think again little brother." Shark said. "Because the power of the seven emperors is much stronger than your three waves!" He cried out as another surge of energy flowed from him.

"I pay another four hundred life points." Shark cried out.

 **Nash 2300-1900 LP**

"If this keeps up, Shark will have no life points to spare." Dine said as I wondered which barin number he was going to activate next.

"I activate the effect of Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand." He said as I could begin to hear Girag's voice in his barian form. "Its humongous fist smashes through your trap cards effect." He said as I gasped. "And if your confused by that, it means that your trap card is useless for the rest of this turn. "Next Alito steps into the ring." He said as he was blasted again.

 **Nash 1900-1500 LP**

"I pay four hundred life points to Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus special ability to KO your Shark Drake!" He said along with Alito as Barian Hope used its huge staff and bashed around Shark Drake as it was destroyed. "One wave down, two to go." He said. "Barian Hope destroy Full Armor Crystal Zero Lancer!" He said.

"I'm not letting Rio's card go without a fight bro, I special summon Magnet Shark to the field!" I said as a Shark in the shape of a magnet appeared. "When you attack a water monster, I can summon this card in attack mode and it becomes the new target, however I take no battle damage."

Magnet Shark LV. 4 (1000 ATK/1000 DEF)

"Whatever." Shark said unimpressed as he was blasted by another energy surge.

 **Nash 1500-1100 LP**

"I will outwit you." He said as he began panting tiredly as I looked at him with concern.

"Shark…" I said.

"Now take the stage, Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Shark said as Vector's monster then appeared. "Now prepare for a ride into darkness!" He said along with Vector. "First say farewell to Magnet Shark." He said as Magnet Shark was destroyed. Then one of the cards in my hand began to glow. "Then I can send one card from your hand to the graveyard." He said as I sent my card into the graveyard slot. "Then for the finishing touch Masquerade cuts your life points in half." He said as I was then blasted and flew backwards. I then got up and looked down to see I had human hands.

"Ryan, he blasted you back to your Mermail Armor Ultra Mode." Dine said as I looked into a crystal's reflection and looked to see she was right. I was blasted back to Ultra Mode.

 **Ryan 3700-1850 LP**

"Now back to destroying Marin's weaker self." I heard Shark say as I looked up. "Barian Hope destroy Full Armored Crystal Zero Lancer!" He said.

"Not yet." I said. "I activate Angelic Fish from my graveyard, banishing it so it can't be destroyed." I said as the Fish with angle wings and a halo on its head appeared to protect my card. "Well we managed to survive almost every barian monster's abilities." I said.  
"Yeah but for how long?" Dine asked as I looked at her.

"I play the spell card Chaos Tempest Draw!" Shark said. "It destroys all the spell and trap cards on the field." He said as I looked to see my set Xyz Paralyze, and Deep Sea Barrier being destroyed as well as his other face down. "Three cards were destroyed, so I draw three cards." He said drawing three new cards from his deck. "I place all three face down and end my turn." He said as I fell to both knees.

"Ryan!" I heard Dine as I looked at her.

"I can't do this Dine." I said to the mermail. "I don't know if I can defeat the emperors combined monster." I said looking at Shark. "Shark is too strong, and with his barian emperors to guide him, he can't lose. That's why he won't use the chaos overlay units because they represent each of them, including Dumon and Rio." I said as I looked up to see them now in their human forms alongside his. "I just can't beat him!" I shouted.

"Don't say that!" I heard Dine yelled out as I looked at her. "That's the same kind of attitude you showed when you dueled both Shark and Rio as barians the first time, that's why you lost your power, because you lost your confidence inside you whenever they unleashed a power from their barian numbers. And if you do that now, it will happen again." She said as I looked at her. "You can't give up Ryan, you just can't." She said as she then cried and went into my arms.

"Oh Dine." I said as I then looked up at Shark and stood up. "Your right I can't give up, and I won't." I said as I then saw my pendent glowing. "My mermailian pendant's glowing." I said.

 **Normal POV**

Back in Heartland City, Yuma, Astral, Tori and Stephanie were at the harbor as they looked up at the sky.

"I hope my brother's alright." Stephanie said as just then Yuma's key began to glow.

"Hey Astral look." Yuma said as he looked down. "My key its glowing." The being from Astral world then looked up.

"Yuma, do you feel him?" Astral asked.

"Who Astral?" Yuma asked as Astral looked at the boy.

"Close your eyes and concentrate." Astral instructed Yuma as he nodded and closed his eyes. He stood there for a few seconds and then shot his eyes open.

"It's Ryan!" Yuma said loudly as the girls looked at him.

"Are you sure Yuma?" Tori asked as Yuma looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, he is asking for our help." Yuma answered her.

"But Ryan said that he wanted to handle this alone." Tori protested.  
"I know Tori, but he won't be alone." Yuma said. "He has us, and as long as he believes we are there in spirit Ryan is never alone." Just then both Yuma and Astral's hand began to glow a golden light. "You ready Astral?" He asked as Astral nodded.

"Soul of Zexal lend Ryan your strength!" They both shouted as streams of bright light came out of their hands and up to the sky.

Back on the battle field Ryan stood his ground against the leader and the spirits of the emperors there was a bright light as he looked behind him.

"What's that?" He asked as then the light came and hit me. "What's this?" He asked confused. "Yuma and Astral." Ryan said as he had that feeling whenever he was with them.

"You see Ryan, they are lending you their strength." Dine said. "Because they as well as all your friends believe in you."

"That's right, I can feel all of them." Ryan said with his eyes closed. "I can feel each and every one of them, including those who fell. I even feel the spirits of Shark and Rio inside me, the true spirts of them because I they are a part of me. I feel everyone!" He yelled out as he then glowed a bright glow.

"What's happening?" Nash asked as he was then surprised to see the spirits of the mermails, the two full armored, those who fell in the war. Just then three silhouettes appeared, each of them took the shape of him, his sister and Ryan as they came together to form a golden orb. Then out of the orb came a golden armored figure that looked like Ryan's ultra-mode, but different.

"Gold Mode!" Ryan's voice came from the armored figure.

 **Ryan's POV**

I looked at my new armor as I could feel the strength of everyone connected to me including Shark, Rio, Yuma and Astral. "Now we've got a duel!" I said with confidence as a flow of energy came out of me.

"So you have a new power." Shark said. "Well it doesn't matter, because it's none compared to mine he said as he let out his own flow of energy. Just then the entire arena shook as I looked behind me to see Earth coming closer.

"Oh no." I said. "At this rate, Astral World will get destroyed quicker.

"Son don't worry!" I heard a familiar voice as I looked up to see my father along with Yuma's and the Archlight brother's father Vector.

"Dad!?" I asked. "I will lend my spirit along with Byron's and Kazuma's to try to stop all this."

"So your Ryan Oliver huh?" I heard another voice which I assumed was Kazuma. "I've got to say you are one brave kid, possibly as brave as my Yuma."

"Speak for your self Kazuma." I heard Vector's voice. "He actually helped out Yuma when I was causing trouble." He joked.

"Son, the rest is up to you." My father's voice said as he faded away. "

"Thanks dad." I said. "Now let's do this, with the spirit of Zexal inside of me, go Destiny Shining Draw!" I shouted. "And I activate, Frenemy's gift!" I shouted. "For every overlay unit you have on your side of the field, I can draw up to that same amount, meaning I can draw until I hold seven cards." I said as I drew up to six cards. I then looked down as I could see several of my cards glowing as they revealed themselves as I could feel the spirits of Astral and Yuma coming from them. "Now I play the spell card Overlay Reborn, I discard a monster from my hand, and lets me resurrect an xyz monster, so come back Number 32: Shark Drake!" I shouted as Shark Drake reappeared.

Number 32: Shark Drake (2800 ATK/2100 DEF)

"Now your monster loses overlay units equal to Shark Drake's rank. Since Shark Drake's rank is four, you lose four overlay units, so say goodbye to the powers of Vector, Alito, Girag and Mizar!" I shouted.

"Not so fast Ryan." Shark said. "I activate Overlay Menace, this trap stops your Overlay Reborn and I can draw seven new cards, furthermore, I gain five hundred life points for each card I draw, meaning I now gain thirty five hundred life points.

 **Nash 1100-4600 LP**

"He has more life points then us now!" Dine cried out.

"And plus, Shark Drake's attack points drop to zero since my card didn't work." I said.

Number 32: Shark Drake (2800-0 ATK)

"But that can't stop me." I said. "Shark may have the full advantage, but that's not stopping me!" I shouted as I could feel a new energy flowing through my armor and my body.

" **RYAN** , **IT IS NOW TIME TO UNLEASH THE FULL POWER OF YOUR THREE WAVES**!" Gaios bellowed as I nodded.

"Now Shark, prepare to see the full power of the three waves!" I said as Shark Drake, Crystal Zero Lancer and Abysstrite began to glow.

"What are you talking about?" Shark asked.

"I'm talking about this. We are two brothers of the ocean, so as your power comes from chaos, mine comes from pure heart!" I said. "I overlay Crystal Zero Lancer, Shark Drake and Abysstrite!" I said as the three of them began to glow. "I can use three water xyz monster to summon the ultimate water xyz monster, Neptunian Emperor!" I shouted as the huge figure that looked like Neptune appeared. "And much like your Barian Hope, it gains one thousand attack points for each water monster attached as an overlay unit.

Neptunian Emperor Rank 3 (0-3000 ATK/2000 DEF)

"Also when Neptunian Emperor is xyz summon using water monsters, I can reduce Barian Hope's by the number of attack points Neptunian Emperor has, until the . In other words, Barian Hope loses four thousand attack points."

Cxyz Barian Hope (7000-3000 ATK)

"Now, Neptunian Emperor, attack Barian Hope!" I called out as my emperor went on the attack.

"Hold on, Neptunian Emperor has the same amount of attack points as Barian Hope so it will be destroyed." Shark said.

"As long as Neptunian Emperor has overlay units it can stay on the field, and it can attack again for every overlay unit it has." I responded back. "However after each attack it will lose half of its attack power until the end of the turn.

"Then I'll hold it off with this, Xyz Trip, I can negate your attack, but the downside is I lose life points equal to Neptunian Emperor." He said as he was blasted back.

 **Nash 4600-1600 LP**

"I place four cards on the field and end my turn." I said. "And since it is the end of my turn, your Barian Hope's attack points return to normal.

Cxyz Barian Hope (3000-7000 ATK)

"Now it's my turn!" Shark said drawing his card. "Chaos Xyz Barian Hope attack Ryan's Neptunian Emperor!" He shouted.

"I activate the trap Weaker Overlay, now Neptunian Emperor gains six hundred life points for each of your Barian Hope's overlay units meaning it now has forty two hundred!" I shouted

Neptunian Emperor (3000-7200 ATK)

"Big mistake Ryan!" Shark said as he was blasted again with another surge of energy.

 **Nash 1600-1200**

"Thanks to Ragnainfinity your about to lose life points equal to the number of attack points Neptunian Emperor gained, meaning its over for you." Shark said.

"Not this time Rio." I muttered to myself. "I activate, Damage Reactor, with this I take no damage and Neptunian Emperor gains eight hundred attack points." I said.

Neptunian Emperor (7200-8000 ATK)

"Eight thousand attack points!" Shark said surprisingly.

"Neptunian Emperor wipe out Barian Hope with Giant Wave Blast!" I shouted as a trident appeared and blasted at Barian Hope.

"You dare destroy the bond of the emperors!?" Shark cried out. "RYAN I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: For anyone who is confused on why Ryan is using Yuma's cards it's when Yuma and Astral transferred the power of Zexal to Ryan, he gained access to most of his cards. So I hope that clears that up. Now onto the preview.**

 **Next time on Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians: The battle between Nash and Ryan meets its epic conclusion as both sides struggle to win, Ryan then realized what would happen if he won. Can he pull it together and make the right choice. Next time on Battle of the Barians: Duel of Brothers Part III.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians and the conclusion of the Duel of Brothers. Wow, two chapters in one day am I on a roll or what? So I hope you all enjoy the conclusion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 21: Duel of Brothers Part III**

 **Ryan's POV**

I stood there hoping once the dust cleared, Shark's life points would drop down to two hundred attack points.

"Ryan, you will never defeat me!" Shark cried out. "I activate Reincarnation of the Seven Emperors! By banishing Barian Hope and all of its chaos overlay units, I take no damage." He said as I grunted in frustration. "But it gets better, because in its place I can summon a new xyz monster and you take damage equal to its attack points, so come on out Black Ray Lancer!" He shouted as a monster familiar to me appeared.

Black Ray Lancer (2100 ATK/600 DEF)

"It's over for you brother." He said.

"Not yet it isn't." I said. "I activate Neptunian Emperor's special ability, by using an overlay unit, I can banish it and in its place summon a new water xyz monster, I summon Number 41: Mermail Abysstitan!" I shouted as my number appeared.

Number 41: Mermail Abysstitian (2300 ATK/1100 DEF)

"Next I play this, the face down , Gift of the Xyz, when I special summon an xyz monster, I gain life points equal to half its attack power." I said as my life points raised.

 **Ryan 1850-3000 LP**

"Yes, but you still take damage!" Shark said. "Go Black Ray Lancer, shimmering spear slash!" He said as his monster attacked me as I de-morphed back into my human form.

 **Ryan 3000-900 LP**

"I may have not much left, but I can still take you down!" Shark said as I got up to see him go back into his human form. "You're move." He said.

"Well lookie here, Black Ray Lancer and an xyz Mermail monster, just like the last few times we dueled." I said remembering past duels we had before meeting Yuma and the others.

"Yeah, but I always found a way to beat them." Shark said.

"Yeah, but guess what bro, I have a feeling this time it's going to be different." I said.

"Oh really?" Shark said with a smirk on his face. "You've really come along way little brother." Shark said. "You aren't that shy kid Rio and I met when she found you at that orphanage." He said as I smiled. "I wish we can go back to the way things were but we just can't." He said as I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I am the leader of the seven emperors, and they are my family. I promised them I would do whatever it takes to defend my world. It's just like the one we use to have before we realized our destinies."

"But we still have that if you can just see past the barian influence." I said. "And I'm going to help you Shark." I said as it was my turn now s I drew my next card "Now go Abysstitan attack Black Ray Lancer." I said as my mermail began to attack.

"I don't think so bro." Shark said. "Because when I banish Friller Shark I can negate your attack and your Mermail loses five hundred attack points." He said as my mermail stopped.

Number 41: Mermail Abysstitian (2300-1800 ATK)

"See, I told you I find a way around." He said.

"We'll see." I said. "I place a card face down and end my turn.

"Now let's truly finish this!" He said as he then morphed back into his barian form. "Now for my turn." He said as he drew his card. "I activate Xyz Treasure, I get to draw a card for every xyz card in play, so I draw two." He said drawing two more cards. "And when I play a spell I can summon out Big Jaws!" He said as his Big Jaws appeared.

Big Jaws (1800 ATK/300 DEF)

"Next I summon Skull Kraken!" He said as his next monster appeared.

Skull Kraken (600 ATK/1600 DEF)

"I now build the overlay network with Big Jaws and Skull Kraken and xyz summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" He said as his monster appeared.

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (1900 ATK/1000 DEF)

"And my Aero Shark has a present for you, by using one overlay unit, I can deal you damage equal to the number of cards in my hand." He said. "I may have one card, but you lose four hundred and all I need to do is attack you this turn and finish you off for good." He said. "Go Torpedo Takedown!"

"I activate my Damage Take Over trap card to take no damage and it can add itself as an overlay unit onto Abysstitan." I said as I took no damage and the card was added on.

Mermail Abysstitian {OLU 0-1}

"Plus, Abysstitan gains five hundred attack points for each overlay unit attached."

Number 41: Mermail Abysstitan (1800-2300 ATK)

"However it will lose four hundred instead of me." I said.

Number 41: Mermail Abysstitian (2300-1900 ATK)

"That doesn't matter, now go Black Ray Lancer, attack Abysstitian. It may not be a monster you can still take damage." He said as I was pushed back.

 **Ryan 900-700 LP**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." He said as I dropped to the floor.

"Got to hand it to him, Shark really is tough when he's on the edge." I said as I got up. "Its my…" I said as I then stopped.

"What's wrong Ryan, too afraid to make your move?" Shark asked. I then shook my head.

"Quite the opposite my barian brother." I said as I then took off my pendent.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Dine asked as I turned to her and smiled.

"Dine, thanks to you and the mermails I am a better person now. I'm not that same wimpy kid that had to stand by and did nothing. Now because of you I can face those who were more intimidated then me. But now I need to do this on my own." I said with a smile as I let go of the pendent.

"Ryan don't…" She said as she then disappeared when I let go as the pendent hit the floor.

"Now I am ready." I said. "I draw!" I shouted as my card shined brightly. "I now play Sword Fin Shark in attack mode." I said.

Sword Fin Shark (500 ATK/1000 DEF)

"Now by equipping Sword Fin Shark to Abysstitian, it gains five hundred attack points., and what's more since I have a water monster on the field, it gains a thousand more attack points" I announced.

Number 41: Mermail Abysstitan (1900-3400 ATK)

"Now go Abysstitian strike down Aero Shark!" I shouted.

"I activate Rebirth of the Seven Emperors!" Shark announced his trap cards name. "It lets me tribute all of my xyz monsters, and by doing so I can bring back Chaos Xyz Barian Hope!"

CXyz Barian Hope (0 ATK/0 DEF)

"Not again." I muttered.

"And plus I can bring back three of my banish monsters and attach them back to Barian Hope as chaos overlay units, meaning Barian Hope gains three thousand attack points.

CXyz Barian Hope (0-3000 ATK)

"Yeah? But it's still four hundred points weaker then Abysstitian!" I shouted as the attack continued.

"True but not for long." He said as I was confused. "I play the trap Draw of Fate, that negates your attack!" He said. "And there's one other thing about Draw of Fate, we both need to draw a card and if neither of us play that drawn card one of us will lose the duel automatically." He said as I gasped. "This is it bro, give me everything you've got!" He said.

"Draw!" We both shouted as we both drew our cards. I looked down to see one card that I was surprised to see.

"How did this?" I asked. "No time, I play Double or Nothing, doubling Abysstitian attack power and it can attack again."

Number 41: Mermail Abysstitian (3400-6800 ATK)

"This is it I'm finally going to beat…" I then paused when I realized what was going to happen. "What happens if I win?" I asked myself. "Will Shark finally come back or disappear like Rio and Dumon?" I then looked up at my monster. "I play the trap card, Pause! I can stop one attack on the field!" I said as Abysstitian stopped its attack.

"What's the deal Ryan?" Shark asked.

"I'm not going to beat you Shark, but I am not going to lose either." I said.

"But that's not possible!" Shark said.

"Then I guess we go until one of us makes a bad move." I said with a smirk on my face. "So let's duel Shark!" I said.

 **Nash's POV**

"Oh Ryan, it sound like to me you want to keep dueling me." I muttered to myself. "I always enjoyed it when we dueled. You always put a smile on my face, keep myself confident and most of all remember to duel with honor." I then stared at my human brother. "Ryan let's keep dueling then! I play the spell card Glory of the Seven Emperors!" I said. "By other banished barian numbers become, Barian Hope's chaos overlay units." I said as my friends barian numbers returned. "And this raises my monsters attack up to seven thousand.

CXyz Barian Hope (3000-7000 ATK)

"But Glory of the Seven Emperors has another effect." I said as I took a deep breath. "If I take any battle damage, you take it instead."

"Then let's keep this duel rolling bro." Ryan said I chuckled.

"Sorry Ryan, but that's not possible." I said.

"Why not?" Ryan asked me.

"Because you won." I answered. "Glory of the Seven Emperors has one final effect, my life points become equal to the change in your life points. Since your life points didn't change, mine drop to zero." I then closed my eyes and waited for the blast to hit me.

 **Nash 1200-0 LP**

 **Ryan Wins!**

 **Ryan's POV**

The world around me once again became silent as Shark took the hit and flew backwards and hit the ground hard.

"Shark!" I shouted as I ran over to him. "Bro, speak to me are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes Ryan, I'm fine." He said as he got up. "Even though I lost, it was better than seeing you disappear forever." He said as I smiled.

"Shark…" I muttered.

"You finally beaten me little brother. After the countless times you said you would beat me, and with a mermail too." He added as I chuckled. "Hey do me a favor will ya?" He asked me as I looked confused. "Watch after Yuma and the others for me will ya?" He said as I gasped.

"What are you saying Shark? We're going home together aren't we?" I asked him as he then shook his head.

"I'm sorry bro, but I can't go home with you this time." He said as the arena disappeared and we were surrounded by stars. "There are a few things I need to do first before I go." He said as he laid out his hand as I turned around to see my pendent floating towards him. "Earth has had enough of barian power for one life time." He said as I looked to see my pendent return back to its original state. He then handed it to me as I took it. "And one more thing." He said as he once again put out his arm as I looked to see Earth behind us and saw the numbers come raining down. "Don't worry, I'm sending all the numbers I have back to Astral." He said as he began to glow a purple aura. "Ryan, most of all I want you to take care of yourself." He said. "You finally found your actual sister and I'm really proud of you for doing that." He said. "You must follow your own path without me or Rio with you this time. I just wish I could be there to see you grow up into a fine young man."

"No!" I cried out. "No you can't you won't!" I said as tears came streaming down my face.

"Good bye, Dylan." He said. "No, good bye Ryan, my brother, I love you." He said as he then began to slowly disappear .

"Shark no, don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again! I want you and Rio to be there with me! Don't go Shark, don't go!" I shouted but Shark was getting farther and farther away.

"Good bye…" His faint voice said as there was a big flash.

 **Normal POV**

On Earth the group of four saw multiple glowing objects coming their way.

"Hey what's that?" Yuma asked as the multiple objects came closer and as they got a better view, they saw that they were small rectangular shape figures, as they hit Astral.

"These are the remaining numbers." Astral said. "That could only mean one thing, Ryan was successful in his duel." He said as everyone gasped.

"Ryan?" Yuma asked.

"No way!" Tori said with amazement.

"He actually did it." Stephanie said as they soon saw a big flash. As they looked they saw Ryan on his hands and knees.

"Ryan!" They all shouted and ran towards him. But as they got closer they could hear Ryan sobbing.

"Don't go Shark, please don't go…" He said repeating those same words over and over.

"Ryan?" Stephanie asked as she kneeled down beside her brother and looked at him. Ryan then lifted his head as his eyes were red from the crying. "Ryan, what happened up there?"

"H-he's gone sis, he's gone!" He said as he then lunged towards his sister and continued crying.

"Who's gone?" Stephanie asked.

"Shark, he-he didn't make it." Ryan said as everyone gasped.

"Shark's gone?" Tori asked in disbelief.

"No, no way! That's not possible!" Yuma said as tears began to slowly came out of his eyes. Everyone was sad, even the sound of sea birds and the bright lights that surrounded them didn't make them feel any better.

"SHARK!"

 **Next time the conclusion of the Barian Wars trilogy: The Last Goodbye.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the final, well second to final chapter of the Barian Wars trilogy and the Ryan Oliver saga. I wanted to start of doing my usual opening greeting instead of my finale opening but that one will be in this story also. So before I mention it again in the epilogue which will come out soon, thank you all so much for supporting this entire project.**

 **And now DisneyAnimefan94, presents: The conclusion of the Barian Wars trilogy and the Ryan Oliver Saga.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

 **Chapter 22: The Last Goodbye**

 **Ryan's POV**

I just stood there sobbing away inside of my sister's arms as I could hear Yuma starting to cry as well.

"No, I can't believe it, Shark's really gone." He said as he quietly cried as I began to hear Tori cry as well. Just then we all heard a groan interrupting our somber moment.

"But I don't want to duel a monkey…" We all then turned around to see Flip sitting right behind us.

"Flip!?" We all asked.

"Shark's defeat has severed the connection between Barian World and Earth, returning those who had been defeated, in our skirmish." Astral observed.

"If everyone is back…" I said looking at my sister.

"Then that means my group is back too!" She said as we hugged each other joyfully. To make the moment even more joyful we looked out into the ocean as we saw the sun coming up.

"First time I've seen the sun risen in a while." I said as I heard my sister give an agreeing hum.

"Yuma, I knew your rescued me!" Flip cried out as we looked behind us to see Flip holding on to Yuma as I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Because I'm your best buddy right?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're safe and sound." Yuma said.

"Yuma!" A chorus of voices shouted as we looked to Bronk, Cathy, Caswell, Lilibot, Hart running towards us.

"Ryan, Stephanie!" Another chorus of voices rang out as we looked to see Donovan, Lorenzo and Luna coming from the other direction.

"It's my team!" Stephanie cried out as she ran towards them. Then a voice came from the sky as we saw two others who were friends of Yuma coming down as I smiled. All around me there were friends finally reunited now that the war was over. But I wasn't. I still lost both Shark and Rio knowing that I would never see ether of them again. I looked down to see the pendent now back in its original state thanks to Shark, and Rio's ring still on my finger, as I just bowed my head. Nearby I could hear everyone giving their praises and thanks to Yuma.

"Well thanks guys, but I don't deserve all the credit." He said as I looked up at him. "You see Ryan was the one who helped end it all by dueling Shark in the last battle." He said as glanced over at me as I gave him a sad smile. "But in the end we weren't able to save anyone, not Shark, Rio or Kite."

"But if Shark and Rio are really gone…" Luna spoke up as she then walked right towards me. She stared at me and then pulled me into a hug. I was so surprised that Kite's younger sister would hug me as I hugged back. "Ryan I'm so sorry about your loss, but if it helps I could be your sister, even though I'm no Rio." She said with a smile on her face. Suddenly everyone then came around saying the same thing as we were all pulled into a giant group hug.

"Thanks everyone." I said. "It's really nice to know that I have such great friends, and who have thought it was all thanks to that first duel my brother had with Yuma, but it's just not the same." I said as I frowned again. Just then I saw my deck glow as pulled it out to see Shark Drake and Mermail Abysstitian glowing. "Hey my numbers are starting to glow." I said.

"Mine is too." I heard Stephanie say as I then looked down at my own cards as they floated out of my hand as I looked to see that they along with my sisters were being pulled in by Astral. There was a bright flash but as the light faded, we saw that Astral was gone.

"What just happened?" I asked wondering why Astral disappeared.

"Everyone, Ryan and I have to get going." Stephanie said as I looked at her.

"We do?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think we deserve a good long rest after what we've been through." She said as I nodded.

"Well it's a long walk back home, but I know we can make it." I said as she nodded. After saying our good byes to everyone we made the long journey back to house where Rio, Shark and I lived. I opened the door to a pretty lifeless house.

"So this is where you lived with Shark and Rio all this time?" She asked as I nodded.

"Most of the time it was just Shark and me after an accident that left Rio in a comma." I said. "However once she got out of it was like everything was like before, until now."

"You know I miss them too, in my own way of course." She said as I smiled at her.

"I'm going up to my room sis, please make yourself comfortable." I said as she nodded.

"Of course." She said as I turned to go upstairs to my room. I then turned back to face her again.

"Um just don't sit on Shark's chair, he hates it if anyone is sitting on it." I said as Stephanie just giggled.

"Okay little brother." She said as I nodded. I then walked up the stairs and into my room. As I opened the door I turned on the lights and looked around and sighed. I then put my d-pad and my deck and my pendent, on my desk, took off my trench coat, put it on my chair and laid down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I was like that for about an hour as I did nothing but stay in my room all day. I looked to the side of me to see a photo of Shark, Rio and I as kids down at the carnival. I smiled and looked to see that I was beginning to grow my hair out. I then reach out to the back of my own head and sighed. When I was in my barian form, my hair was long again, but as a human my hair was cut short.

"I wish that I never cut my hair." I joked to myself as I then noticed my mermailian pendent began to glow. I put aside my photo as I sat up and picked up my pendent as the entire room began to glow. When the glow dimmed I found myself back in the underwater world this time inside the castle, surrounded by the mermails and in front of me were Gaios and Dine.

" **GREETINGS RYAN**." Gaios's voice boomed as I smiled. " **I KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LOSE A FRIEND AFTER A BATTLE RYAN** , **BUT YOU DID A GOOD THING ASSISTING ASTRAL AND FULLFILLING YOUR DESTINY TO HELP SAVE THE WORLD AND FOR THAT I OWE YOU MY THANKS**." He said as I then frowned.

"Hey what's wrong Ryan?" Dine asked.

"It's just that, what's going to happen to us?" I asked her. "I mean now that I've done my part, do you guys have to go too?" Dine giggled at my question as I looked confused at her.

"Are you kidding Ryan? You're stuck with us for life, until the day comes when you don't need us no more, then we'll probably collecting dust or something." She joked as I just shook my head. "But anyway thanks for everything Ryan, that's all we have to say." She said as I bowed in respect to everyone as I lifted my head they bowed back as the area began to glow brightly again as I looked around to see that I was back in my room. I decided to see how my sister was adjusting as I decided to go down stairs to see how my sister was doing.

"Okay Tori, we'll be there bye." She was talking on her duel gazer as she then hung up and looked at me.

"Hey sis, what's going on?" I asked her. "There's a big duel going on right now between Yuma and Astral." She said.

"Whoa, Astral and Yuma are dueling each other?" I asked as she nodded. "Then let's go." I said as I went back upstairs to get Rio's d-gazer out of the pocket of my trench coat and went back down as my sister and I left the house.

"So I was thinking." Stephanie said. "Now that we finally found each other, and that Shark and Rio are no longer here, maybe you want to move in with me?" She asked as I looked at her. "I mean I know it's not what you're used to, but they are a nice family to live with." She said. In truth I never thought I would have to move away from Heartland City, everything I know the people who I have met. "Ryan?" My sister asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Um, I'll think about it sis." I told her as she nodded. "Okay." She said. We finally arrived where Yuma and Astral were about to begin their duel, with all of our friends watching. "This place…" I said looking around. "This is where Yuma and Astral first met, and where Yuma dueled Shark the first time." I said as the images from their duel played back in my head. It was also a first for me when I met not only Yuma both Tori and Bronk as well. The duel was a pretty intense one as at one point Astral had Utopia out along with its four chaos forms but then Yuma had xyz summoned both Gagaga Cowboy and Samurai and was able to take them all down. But that didn't stop Astral as he used a Rank Down magic card to summon another form of Utopia called Utopia Roots and used both Shark's and apparently Kite's number card both as overlay units to take both Cowboy and Samurai out. But then Yuma used his trap cards Danger Entron to draw and surprisingly performed a Shining Draw without Zexal, the card he drew was a trap which stopped Root's attack and used both Cowboy and Samurai in his graveyard to summon a new monster called Future 0: Utopic Future. The duel was getting intense from there as Yuma only had three hundred life points and Astral had five hundred and fifty left. Then on Astral's next turn he performed Cosmic Shining Draw and played a Rank Up magic card and ranked up Utopia and performed a Hyper Rank Up Evolution and xyz summoned a new number of his own, Number 99: Utopic Dragon. We all stood in amazement of this beast just as we did with Utopic Future. Then using his dragon's effect he brought back Utopia Beyond. Then it was back and forth as both Yuma and Astral activated their numbers effects. And then he used his dragon's ability to destroy his own monster as deal damage to Yuma. But Yuma used his Utopic Future's effect to save him. Then they were at it again with both Utopic number monsters as Astral used his dragon's ability to destroy Yuma's Utopic Future but then Yuma used two trap cards in order for his Future to destroy his dragon. Then Astral activated a trap card called the Door of Destiny as we saw nothing but a bright light.

"I wonder what's going on in that light?" I said. We all waited to see what would happen as the light slowly dimmed.

"Guess we'll find out." Stephanie said.

"Ryan we can help you!" Dine's voice said coming from the pendent as I was then was able to see through the light. Astral had played a monster trap card, to defend himself. But then Yuma played his Double or Nothing as he merged with Utopic Future with eight thousand as it attacked Astral's monster trap. And then Astral's life points drawn to zero. The duel was over as Yuma went over to help Astral up as we all then looked up to see the Numeron Code floating in the sky. We all watched as Astral and Yuma say their last goodbyes as I could feel sadness in my heart.

"Good Bye Astral." I said. As Astral began to float away back into his own world as I could feel tears coming down my face as we saw both Astral and the Numeron Code shine a bright light and then both were gone. I looked to see Yuma still staring up into the sky as I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulders as he looked at me. "You're going to be okay?" I asked him as he wiped away the last of his tears and nodded.

"So what do we do now?" He asked as I then looked up into the sky.

"Go home I guess." I said. With that we all agreed after saying good bye to everyone who came to watch the duel, just me my sister, Tori, Caswell, Bronk, Flip, Cathy, Luna and Hart walked Yuma home.

"Hey guys, you can all stay at my place for dinner if you want, it's on me!" Yuma said as everyone cheered. I couldn't help but smile as I then stopped and looked as we were right in front of where I met Shark and Rio for the first well I guess the second time. "Hey Ryan?" I heard Yuma's voice as I looked to see him and his friends surrounding me. "You okay?" He asked as I nodded.

"Actually Yuma, everyone there's something I have to tell you." I said. "The thing is, my sister has offered me a chance to go live with her adopted family, and well now that everything is truly done, and with Shark and Rio gone, I've decided to except it." I said as everyone gasped.

"But Ryan… you can't just… I mean I can't afford to lose another friend!" Yuma shouted as Tori stepped in.

"Hey what do you mean just you, Ryan's our friend too isn't he?" She asked as Yuma then nodded as she then faced me. "The thing is Ryan, if this is your decision we are all going to miss you." She said as everyone nodded.

"I'll miss all of you too." I replied back. "But don't worry, I won't forget any of you and comeback to Heartland City for a visit." I said as we all then put our hands on top each other.

"Hey what about us?" A familiar voice said as we all gasped.

"That voice…" I said in disbelief

"It just couldn't be…" Yuma said in disbelief as well as we all turned to see eight familiar faces standing just a few feet away from us. I turned to face the one with familiar purple hair and his signature purple jacket.

"You weren't just going to leave without saying good bye to us didn't you Ryan?" The girl with the long blue hair said. My heart skipped a beat still shocked at what I was seeing.

"Is…Is that really you?" I asked as I then walked over. I then balled up my hand into a fist as I aimed it at the purple haired boy as he stopped it with his hand. The boy then smiled at me.

"It's good to see you too little brother." He said as I then lunged towards both him and the girl as we hit the grass and rolled down a small hill. The three of us laughing, as we landed on the bottom. I then looked up at both of them.

"Shark…" I said as Shark smiled and nodded. "Rio…" I said as she too smiled and nodded as we all had tears in our eyes. "I thought I never thought I would see you two again." I said crying as they pulled me into their embrace.

"Come on Ryan," Shark said. "Do you think it would be that easy to get rid of us?" He said.

"Yeah, because it'll take more then what happened for us to be gone forever." Rio said as I looked at her. There was a silent moment between the two of us as I took her by the chin and leaned in for a kiss.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I smiled as I looked down at my brother finally being reunited with the ones he loved. I then saw Yuma race down the hill to embrace Shark as I laughed at what was going on.

"Hey you." I heard a voice as I turned to face Dumon as I could feel my own cheeks burning up.

"H-hey you." I said nervously, looking away.

"Sorry for all the trouble that I caused." He said as I faced him.

"Well you should be mister, do you know how heartbroken I was after you left without saying goodbye!" I yelled at him as he flinched in fear. "But…" I said as I approached him. "I'm glad your back." I said as we got a little closer.

"Me too." He said as we leaned in for our first kiss.

"Hey!" I heard my little brother yelling as we broke from our kiss to look down to see him looking mad. "Who say's you have the right to kiss my sister Dumon?" He yelled out.

"I don't know, what gives you the right to kiss Rio?" Dumon teased back as I looked to see Ryan blush and Rio giggle as I giggled as well. "Now where were we?" Dumon said looking back at me.

"Oh I remember." I said back as we leaned in for our second kiss.

 **Shark's POV**

After finally prying Yuma off of me I looked to see the three closest to me happy, Rio and Ryan were together and Dumon and Ryan's sister were together as well. I then got up to brush any grass that was left on me when I heard someone as I turned around to see a very angry Luna with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, hey Luna." I said as she approached me.

"You, you have some nerve Reginald Kastle!" She yelled out.

"Now Luna, I can explain…" I said with my hands up until she pointed at me.

"Oh I think after the little stunt you pulled off was explanation enough Reginald." She said. "Turning your backs on your friends, siding with the enemy and then dying!" She said.

"Come on sis, go easy on him." I heard Kite say.

"You stay out of this big brother!" Luna said yelling at him. "But I'll deal with you later as well." She told him as she then put her attention back on me. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do after that." She said as she approached me. She then grabbed me by the collar and pulled me down to see her eye to eye. "This…" She said as she then put her lips on mine as I kissed her back as we were locked in a passionate kiss.

 **Ryan's POV**

We were all surprised at Luna and Shark's actions but we couldn't be happy none the less that Luna was able to forgive my brother.

"This is a miracle." I said as I looked at Rio. "But how were you guys able to come back?" I asked.

"It was Astral." A familiar voice said as we turned to two sets of adults there. I then smiled as I rushed over to one of them.

"Dad!" I shouted as I wrapped myself around him.

"Mom!" I heard my sister cried out as I looked to see my mom and my sister hug.

"Mom, Dad!" I heard Yuma shout as I saw him reuniting with his parents.

"It's good to see you kids again." My dad said.

"Great to see you two dad, but what do you mean by Astral did it?" I asked.

"What your father means is, that Astral used the Numeron Code to rewrite the history of those lives who were lost during this skirmish." Yuma's father replied.

"But if he revived my parents, Kite and the emperors, then that means that…" I said.

"Yes, Astral World and Barian World are now united as one world." Kazuma said.

"Well I'm just glad everyone is back!" Yuma shouted.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Yuma!" I shouted in agreement. "Now let's all go home." I said.

"YEAH!"

 **Stay tuned for the Epilogue…**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and well, this is it. A project that has been going on since last April is finally coming to its close. Never thought that this would reach its end and that it would go on forever but all good things have to come to an end and this story is no different, so enjoy the epilogue guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! If I did they're would be a Season 3 and save Arc-V for next year LOL!**

 **Epilogue**

 **Ryan's POV**

"Ugh they're going to be late again!" Rio said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Come on Rio, cut them some slack, I know that they'll be here soon." I said as she then faced me.

"Oh I'm not cutting any one any slack!" She said as I flinched. She then soften up her face into a teasing look as she approached me slowly. "That is unless you want to share the same punishment." She then got close and wrapped her left arm around me.

"Rio not in front of everyone!" I said embarrassingly as I could hear everyone around me giggling, including her.

"Let them look." She said in a seductive tone as she was about to lean in for a kiss.

"Yes, made it first before that slow poke!" We heard Bronk as we turned to face him as he got off his skateboard. He then turned to face us. "Uh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He said as Rio and I broke off from each other and patted down our close.

"No of course not." Rio said as she cleared her voice. "Well Bronk it appears that you made it first." She said as I looked to see a sly grin on her face. "Care to tell me what you want the loser to do?" She said as Bronk put on a similar facial expression.

"Yes I do Rio." He said as he went over to her whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and wink at him. The first school bell of the day had just went off when we saw Yuma tiredly climbing down the stairs.

"Finally made it!" Yuma said as he collapsed on the floor. "Just can't believe I lost."

"Well believe it Yuma." Rio said in a teasing voice. "Or should I say Rainbow Kuriboh."

"Rainbow Kuriboh!? What are you talking about Rio?" Yuma asked angrily.

"Bronk is letting me decide what you have to do so I say you dress up as Rainbow Kuriboh for a week or would you rather like to dress up as Gagaga Girl?" She said that made me want to laugh out loud as I tried to hold it back. Yuma finally agreed as I just shook my head and looked up at Shark who was standing in his usual spot and smiled. It had been a month since the Barian War was over and a lot has happen since then. For one, Alito, Girag, Dumon, Mizar, Trey and my sister Stephanie now attend school. Rio became the next Student Body President after the last one stepped down after he found out what he did. When Rio took over, Girag revealed that it was him that set up that ridiculous discipline card system and the first thing she did was make him scrub all the gum from underneath each of the desks in every single class room. Vector never did return instead he now works at the duel monsters card shop in town with Ivan. The former emperors now live with Shark, Rio and I including Stephanie with permission from our parents. I even promised dad that I would keep an eye on her and Dumon whenever they were together much to my sister's annoyance. Our mom and dad had continued to go on more of their journeys with Yuma's parents but not before they gave us a little well rather large parting gift. They managed to buy the property of the old Kastle Mansion with the help of Dr. Faker and Byron, and returned it back to its original glory and we all moved in. There was even a special ceremony for Stephanie, Luna and I by Shark as we all became honorable emperors under its new name, the Seven Emperor's Mansion, with the deed under Shark's name. Speaking of Dr. Faker and Byron, their families along with their sons, Kite, Quinton and Hart along with Lilibot, Orbital and surprisingly their three kids are now working together. As for Byron's second oldest son Quattro, he's since then returned to the pro dueling circuit where he as he said when Shark and I met up with him again before the World Duel Carnival, have been winning trophy after trophy this time more humbly. Last I heard he was heading over to Spartan City to take on its champion, which is still currently held by Nistro. Donovan is the same as he always has been, being friendly to others and being awesome at dueling. Lorenzo returned home once the war was over but promised us he would convince his family to move to Heartland City so he can stay close to us. Yuma and his friends have been the same as always, Yuma getting into trouble and Yuma's friends being there to get him out of trouble. Yuma has kept in contact with Astral with the key he left behind, but I'm kind of worried about Tori. Whenever Yuma's around her she always blushes up and looks away which made me wonder if she had a crush on him all this time. With her mission over, Aqua has left the mermailaian ruins and has lived with Master Roku and his student Kaze. And then there's me Ryan Oliver-Kastle. I still hang out with the spirits of the mermails from time to time but I spend the most with Rio, going out on dates and movies, and restaurants together. I'm just glad that I've stayed on Shark's good side instead of his over protective brother side. Things have pretty much have calmed down and went back to normal. But I know that this is just the beginning of our adventures.

 **Normal POV**

"Finally, finished." Ryan said as he looked down at he put down his pencil and looked down at what he wrote. He smiled as he then turned to look at the four journals stacked on top of each other. Just then there was a knock on his door as he looked in its direction. "Come in." He said as the door opened and Rio put her head inside the room.

"Hey Ryan." She said with a smile as Ryan smiled back.

"Hey, come on in, I just finally finished the final entry in my journal." He said as Rio then walked into the room and looked down.

"Wow, you've finally finished it." Rio said in amazement to her boyfriend.

"Not really." Ryan said as he closed the journal. "There's still plenty more things to write down." He said.

"Well if you want to write down more adventures, you can help us find Yuma and Tori." She said as Ryan looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked as Rio then took his hand and got him off his chair.

"You'll see." She said as she and Ryan met up with the other former emperors, and his sister. Soon the group was with Kite, Luna and the Arclight family as they finally found Yuma and Tori sitting near the pond in the park.

"Yuma!" Shark shouted getting his attention.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Yuma asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your date, but we have trouble." Shark replied.

"There's something out there that want your buddies home to be gone." Kite answered.

"Astral is in trouble?" Yuma asked as his key then glowed. Suddenly everyone minus Kite and Orbital were suddenly flying in the sky.

"We're really doing this, we're going to Astral World?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yeah, Astral totally needs our help." Shark answered her.

"He helped all of us, so we need to return the favor." Rio added.

"Yeah." Ryan said in agreement.

"And us Tenjos will be their right beside you right Kite?" Luna asked her older brother.

"Right." Kite answered his sister. "So you better step on it Orbital." He said.  
"Aye, aye sir." Orbital replied.

"And us Arclights too right dad?" Trey asked his father.

"Yes we will son." Byron replied.

"And don't forget us the former emperors." Dumon chimed in. "We will do our part as well." He said he then looked at Stephanie. "And I'll do mine watching over you." He said as Stephanie blushed.

"Oh brother." Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"Besides you all have a galaxy-eyes master on your side so we can't lose." Mizar said.

"We can totally do this." Yuma said with confidence.

"Are you sure?" A familiar voice chimed in as they looked to see a pointy orange hair kid joining them. "Because you can't get this job done without me."

"Vector!" Yuma shouted out.

"You're not thinking about stabbing us in the back again are you Vector?" Rio asked him.

"No way, I've learned my lesson." Vector said.

"You sure, because I swear I saw you laughing in your room about something the other day." Ryan called out as Vector turned away. "Well where ever we go, we'll do fine." He said as he then took Rio's hand. "As long as it's with you." He said as Rio blushed. They all then looked up to see the portal to Astral World opened up.

"Yuma?" Tori said as everyone looked at her. "I just wanted to tell you, that I'm gaga over you!" She said as everyone gasped.

"Well it's about time she said that." Shark said as we all giggled.

"So you all ready?" Yuma asked.

"You bet we are Yuma." Ryan said. "Because as long as we're together, we're riding the wave…"

"And feeling the flow!"

 **THE END!**

 **It's over… Barian Wars and the Ryan Oliver saga is finally over. It just feels like yesterday when I started to do Riding the Wave. But now, it's actually all over. So yes the Ryan Oliver saga has finally finished and I want to thank you all for staying with this story since the very beginning last spring. I also want to thank you all for putting up with me taking such a long time to finish these stories. I am truly touched by all of your support. This is the end of the story but not the end of my fanfiction writing. I will be doing more stories but I may take a break, especially with School coming back soon for me. But in the meantime, check out other stories I've done especially if you want to relieve the Ryan Oliver Saga from the first story to the last. So before I go, here's just a list of people I want to thank for supporting me though out this story, this goes out to everyone who has, reviewed, followed and favored this and the previously four stories by the time this chapter is released:**

 **CatLoverx33**

 **PhantomDragon 123**

 **ExorcistWhite**

 **Guardianboy**

 **Pikapikaluv**

 **Redder45**

 **Story Writer 25**

 **Bigman92**

 **Gingergal1015**

 **Arthur Dewalt**

 **Oracion de las Estrellas**

 **BlazingEdge**

 **FrozenWulf13**

 **Katherine1516**

 **MusaGirl142**

 **Code-Emperor07**

 **Shiun'in Ventus**

 **Zexalloverforever39**

 **Kamen rider w (Guest)**

 **BarianHunterAlpha**

 **Cobalt Striker Gundam**

 **DKILAM**

 **Zeconator and Zackis**

 **chloe mmcphail 94**

 **LunaAurora**

 **KrakenLord**

 **Jackson (Guest)**

 **VioletStarVN**

 **Darkspineodd**

 **Assassin5027**

 **Guests and Anonymous reviewers**

 **And anyone else who I forgot!**

 **A special thanks to CatLoverx33 for being one of the biggest fans of the story as well as everyone else who became big fans of this story. So yeah that's pretty much it for me.**

 **So for one last time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out, Thank you.**


End file.
